iWill Be There For You
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. Who will stay by Sam's side? How far will Missy go to get Freddie? Seddie
1. iFight Missy Robinson

**iWon't Forget You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

XxSamLovesConversexX: I don't own anything. I don't own iCarly or Eclipse or Beastly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

"...I would never do anything to come between you and Carly. And if you don't believe me, I swear I will walk out of here right now and never bother either one of you guys ever again." Missy said.

I looked at her, then at Carly, in disbelief. She seemed so innocent, so honest...but then again, so did I when I tell my teacher I was sick. I never thought I could meet another con artist like myself, but what if Missy was one? And what if Missy was innocent? Ugh, too many questions and not enough time. What was I supposed to say? Well, since I didn't have much time to think about it, I answered the most common answer.

"'Kay, bye!"

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

I rolled my eyes. I knew she would do that. With Carly, you were given no choice: it's either forgive or nothing. But I guess I could try and patch things up with Missy. I mean, really, who could it hurt?`

"Okay, maybe I was being a little paranoid..." I admitted, fully convinced, but a small part of me was still sticking by the 'Missy out to get me' thing.  
"

I would never do anything mean to you on purpose. And I am just so sorry...about everything." she said, putting her hand on her heart, like Melanie would do when she's truly apologizing.

Hmm...maybe I should trust her-No! Don't, Sam! You know what's going to happen! You let your guard down and bam!  
I bit my lip with no response. How could I respond to Missy? She seemed so innocent, but I can be like that, too. For all we know, she could be a con artist just like me. Who can tell? I just looked at the ground, it was one of those moments where you wished time would stop you wouldn't have to answer. But of course, Carly wouldn't let that happen.

"Sam? Isn't there something you want to say?" Carly asked.

"Um...I still think Gibby's a mermaid." I said.

"Anything else?" Carly asked. I looked over at Missy, who gave me a sweet, puppy dog look.

Ugh, how it sickened me. I was falling for a fellow con artists' trap. Don't, Sam, don't...  
Aw, crap.

"I'm sorry I thought you were trying to get rid of me." I finally said. Don't ask me why I said it, I just did.

"It's okay." Missy smiled.

"The important thing is now, we're all friends, right?" Carly asked, looking at both me and Missy, we both just nodded.

"Cool! I say we celebrate with the sipping of smoothies! Be right back!" Carly said, patting our heads and leaving.

I felt uncomfortable. I was left with untrusting Missy. But I couldn't let her get suspicious, so I tried to make conversation.

"So...has Carly change since you guys were together in Seal beach?" I asked.

"Oh, shut up." Missy said.

I looked surprise. I turned around, looking, just to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else.

"Um...heh, who were you talking to?" I asked.

"You." Missy said. I was about to say something but Missy cut me off.

"Carly was my best friend first and I'm taking her back." she finished.

I couldn't believe it. I was right. About everything I've ever suspected. Missy was just like me, only I'd never go so low as to trying to steal someone's best friend. The only thing I've ever stolen is stuff I would use for pranks, then usually give them back. But this...this was a new low for anyone in the history of America.

"I knew it. Carly's too 'nice and good' to see the evil in people but luckily, I'm not so nice and good and I hope you know your blood type because you're gonna need some when I'm done with you." I wanted to say it fast, but I said it slowly. Try to get the message in that thick, dumb, red haired head of hers.

"I know you can beat me up, Sam. But you won't." Missy said.

Uh, was this girl nuts? Does she not know how I'm never afraid of any girl? Espescially someone like Missy.  
"What makes you think I-"

"If you do anything bad to me, Carly's gonna think you started it." Missy said, taking a short glance at Carly, "I mean, look what's happened this week. You were right about everything you accused me of and Carly still didn't believe you. And anyway, you think Carly's gonna like you after you beat up her best friend?" She said, adding a huge emphasis to 'best friend'.

"I'm her best friend." I reminded her.

"Yeah, try were." Missy smirked.

That was it. I wanted to beat this girl up so badly. I could just mentally picture her little 'adorable' nose bleeding and a huge Gorilla King-sized bruise on her eye. I was about to get up and leave before I'd do anything I regret, but Carly came back.

"Yay! Smoothies for three! One for Missy, and one for Sam." Carly said, handing me a smoothie.

I rewatched Missy's reaction after Carly's return. Dang, that girl can sure act. As soon as she came, she had a smile that said 'I'm having a great time!'. I had to say something to Carly. But then again...would she believe me? No! I already told her this way before. If she didn't believe me before, why the heck would she believe me now? I saw Missy sipping her smoothie as if nothing happened. And I? I only responded by squeezing the smoothie cup until a hole came thanks to my fingers and the smoothie came out.

"Whoa! Defective cup!" Carly yelled.

Jeez, Carly Mariah Shay, how clueless can you get?  
Anyway, I just responded by letting go of the smoothie and walking out of the Groovy Smoothie. I swear I could hear Carly calling after me, but I turned around and mouthed the words 'I gotta go' and I could still feel Missy's superiour feeling smirk behind my back. My knuckles tightened and my teeth were practically grinding loudly. But I didn't care. I realized I didn't know where I was going, so I stopped, just far enough from the Groovy Smoothie. What could I do? Who can I go to? Well, there was only one other friend I have. And no matter how much I knew he wouldn't believe me, I had to tell him.

Freddie's POV  
I was looking at this week's iCarly. I noticed how it had 534,000 views. It was a lot! But most of the views were disappointed.

**AlexTheWizChick: where's sam? this missy girl isn't funny..if anything, she stinks.**

ZackNCody: aw this blows, we hate Missy. she better not become a permenant. i tink shis hot tho. that was Zack who wrote that last line.

RipOffRodney: Oh, come on! missys already the talk of our school now shes the talk here aswell? come on icarly bring sam back! i miss that funny little squirt!

I laughed at the last comment. It was Rip-Off Rodney from school. Last I heard, he and Sam were pretty good friends, and when Sam needed an assosciate, Rodney was her partner in crime. I smiled, realizing that it was mostly thanks to Sam iCarly got so popular. Can you imagine if it was me and just Carly? I would've liked that in 6th grade, but I've realized nothing would be the same without Sam. It would just be awkward moments with me and Carly on the couch, with no idea about what to do or say. Heck, Carly might have not even be friends with me!  
Anyway, back to the comments. There was a few who liked Missy, like 35 percent of the iCarly fans.

**HMFan: haha Missy was so nice and funny. shes better than sam she should stay**

LilLee: Aw, kinda sorry sams sick but...i cant deny, missys high-larious!

RudyRoth: missys ok...but wayy prettier than sam

A lot of these Missy Lovers seemed to compare her a lot to Sam. I thought that was mean and rude. Sam's already suspicious of Missy so why would these people write stuff about this? At least we get to choose which comments can be seen. That was my job. I'll just delete the 35 percent of Missy's fans. I know that was mean, but believe it or not, I had a small feeling that Sam was right. No one can tell me all of the things that happened this week were coincidental.

I was about to keep reading the comments, until someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened the door. I saw Sam, looking all messy and ticked off and-was that smoothie on her sleeve?

"Freddie, I need to talk to you." Sam said.

"Well...isn't this something you can talk to about with Carly?" I asked.

"No! She won't believe me and you're the only one I know who might be close enough to believe me." she said.

"Okay...what's up?" I asked, confused.

She explained the whole story: of how Missy supposedly 'threatened' her and stuff. I rolled my eyes. Did Sam really think I was going to believe her? I've known her for years, I know it, she knows it, Sam is a con artist capable of lying. So, I told her what I thought.

"I don't believe you." I said. Strangely, enough, she didn't have the 'I got you' look.

"Okay, one more time. 'Carly was my best friend first and I'm taking her back'." Sam repeated, bobbing her head like I imagine Missy would do.

"There's no way Missy said that!" I repeated. How long was Sam going to keep this up?

"She did!" Sam said, tired of arguing.

I was tired of arguing, too. So I said the thing I knew would make her stop and go away.  
"You know, maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy." I said.

Surprisingly, she didn't continue arguing or grabbing my collar and force me to believe it. Instead she gave me this hurt look, a look I've never seen before. Did this mean something, if anything?

"Okay, just...forget it...don't believe me." she said. And with that, she started to walk away.

I may not know much about Sam, but all I knew was everytime she was lying, she would keep lying to convince me until I'd snap. But now? She didn't put up a fight. She didn't grab my arm and twist it to make me believe the lie. She just gave me a look I haven't seen since her father left her and her mom and walked away. And that's all it took for me to believe Sam.

Sam's POV  
I can't believe he didn't believe me. I mean, am I that horrible? Am I so mean and so evil that to everyone, everything I say is a lie? Is that it? I sure believed Carly when she said she didn't want to kiss Jonah and I sure believed Freddie when he said that even though I caused him emotional and physical pain, I was still his best friend. So, automatically, right now, you don't believe others? I didn't even want to think about it. All I did was walk away. But then I heard...

"Tell me one reason why I SHOULD believe you!" Freddie yelled.

I came back. I didn't stop or hesitate because I knew what I was about to say:

"'Cause I came here." I said. I hoped from that one sentence, Freddie would get it, but he shrugged.

"Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?" I asked.

Freddie was speechless. I couldn't tell weather he believed me or not. And I didn't want to wait forever for his answer. So all I did was walk away, again. I let him postpone his answer until tomorrow, maybe he'll believe me. I don't think so but...here's hoping. I went home as fast as I could and I saw mom asleep on the couch, the TV on and there was some soaps. I went to the fridge and there was a note attached thanks to a magnet on it, it was written 'Dinner's in the microwave, Sam'. It was probably from mom. I opened the microwave and found 6 hot dogs, grabbed them and went for my room. As soon as I finished, I just fell asleep, right there still with my day clothes on, not bothering to put any PJs.

The next day was a Monday. Ugh, I was seriously hoping there wouldn't be any school today. Why? Now I would have to see Santa's little elf, Missy and Carly. And Freddie, who I highly doubt had even believed me yesterday. Maybe I could ask mom to call in sick? Nah. Mom and I had a deal: call in sick for school only once a month, otherwise they would suspect something. I already did it this month.

Anyway, I slapped on a rainbow hoodie with brown, baggy jeans and black low cut Converse, grabbed some money from Mom's purse (she didn't mind, she told me if she was still asleep to get money from her purse, anyway), my schoolbag and left. I walked to school with my iPod on, listening to 'It's On' by Superchick. Bushwell Plaza was on my route to go to school, so when I saw the building in front of me, I immediatly thought of Carly and Fredishini. What was I supposed to do now? I didn't want to hang around Carly or Missy at lunch. And even if Freddie believed me, he wouldn't leave his beloved Carly alone at lunch.

With all my thinking, I went to school and turned off my iPod. I went into the front door, checking if anyone was there. Well, more precisely, if Carly or Missy was there. Not that I was afraid of either of them, but I was so not in the mood of fighting. When I was sure no one was there, I headed over to my locker and put my iPod in. I looked in my backpack and noticed a couple of novels in too.

Okay! I admit! Ever since Freddie dared me to read a book, I've been secretly hooked on these things. I was reading Eclipse, the third Twilight and Beastly by Alex Flinn. I put Eclipse in my locker and as soon as I was about to put Beastly in my locker, guess who showed up?

Missy came in front of me, with her usual hair back with a light pink plaid headband. She was wearing a longsleeves the same color her headband, but not plaid, and a hot pink plaid vest with jeans and pink boots that went until her knee. And-was that a shopping bag she had as a schoolbag? I swear, that was a yellow shopping bag covered with pink butterflies on it. It sickened me, she looked so perfect. She looks like those Mary Sues, aka the pefect-made-up girls that you see in made up stories. The kind, caring, smart ones. She was the opposite of all of those.

"What's up?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, just putting stuff in my locker, talking to some grungy mutt." I said, closing my locker.

"Oh, get over it, Sam!" she said.

"'Oh get over it Sam!'", I said, immitating her, "Why are you doing this anyway? Haven't you heard of three best friends? That never accured to your small brain?"

"It did. But I chose not to. See, in a webshow, there can't be 3 cohosts...." Missy pointed out, smirking.

"Oh, my God. You were in this to make a webshow like iCarly! You're like Valerie! Except Valerie had dignity! At least she apologized straight after! You're just like those none famous boyfriends of celebrities in it just for the fame!" I spat out.

"I'm not in it to make a webshow. I'm in it to be in a webshow. Difference, Sam. Plus...Carly and your webshow isn't the only thing that intrests me." Missy said.

"What? What else could intrest you, the tech dork?" I asked jokingly, but when I saw Missy smiling and staying silent, I knew what was going on.

"Oh, man! You're in this for Freddie, too?!" I asked.

"Uh, yeah! If I win over Carly and Freddie, you won't be in the picture anymore. Carly and I will have nonestop sleepovers...you're gonna have to stay at that pathetic trailer you're mom stays at...and Freddie and I...well, you'll see a heck of a lot of us two." Missy smirked, I thought she'd stop there but she continued, "Soon, they'll forget you. You really don't get it, do you, Sam? I hate you. I want your life. I want Carly to be my best friend and I want Freddie to be my boyfriend. But I can't do that when you're around, but don't worry...you won't be soon enough. You'll be all alone...just like you and your pathetic excuse of a mother, all alone and hated by everyone you ever loved." Missy said, smiling, then turning her back, prepared to leave.

A lot of people came into the school soon after Missy's speech: Freddie and Carly included.

So what I did after, I had no idea why I did what I did, okay? I was aware of Freddie, Carly, Gibby, Ms. Briggs, Shanon, Valerie and every one of the people in school I ever knew was there, entering the school building.

What I did soon after, I had no idea why. But I couldn't react otherwise. So I did something very dangerous: I beat Missy Robinson up.

I grabbed Missy's hair and could hear her shrieking like a madwoman, I slammed her on the ground and did my usual technique: grabbed her left leg, which could hit my face and stuck it to her back, and I did the same with her hands. I could feel her free right leg swinging madly around, trying desperately to hit me. But all it did was weakly hit my knee. I grabbed her hair and repeatadly slammed it next to a locker.

I know what you're thinking, that's not a good idea. But come on, the lockers in the school were easy to break. It wouldn't hurt Missy that much as I wanted her to. Still I had planned for her to bleed at least a little so I flipped her. She was no longer on her stomach but now she was facing me. And I was punching her face. I was surprised with myself, because I had never punched this hard...and I punched really hard. By the third punch, she had gotten a huge bruise on cheek and by the 7th punch, her nose bled a little. I couldn't stop myself.

But someone could.

Ms Briggs grabbed my waist, pulling me away from Missy. When she tried to pull me away, I felt like everything went like those movies with sad, riot parts with sad music and everything went in slow motion. Slowly, I saw Carly grab Missy and looking at me. I could faintly hear Carly asking 'Sam why did you do this'. I could see Freddie's eyes on me. I could hear Rip Off Rodney and Gibby going 'GO SAM!'. I could hear it all but in slow motion.

My teacher grabbed my wrist and next I knew, all the noise, the riot, everything was gone. And I was in the principle's office. I explained my side of the story and then they brought Missy in and got her to explain her side of the story. What was the point of this? I knew who Principle Ted was gonna believe. Me, Sam Puckett, the rebel without cause, the tomboy, the meanie, the con artist versus the new girl, the shy, the sweet and 'caring' Missy Robinson? Yeah, right.

Ms. Briggs told me after Ted talked to Missy, he wanted to talk to me. I went into the office and sat down, expecting him to believe Missy and throw me detention. But oddly...he didn't.

"Listen, Sam...I've been somewhat your therapist ever since, you know, the school therapist quit because of you." he started. I laughed at the last sentence.

"Anyway...I have to admit. Your story is somewhat...hard to believe. But talking to Missy, I...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sorta believe you." he said.

I looked at him, wide eyed. Was an adult finally saying they trusted me over someone that seemed sweet and lovable?

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I have found it odd that Missy was starring in the last iCarly. And given all the 'coincidences', the pinata factory, the cell phone, the chocolates. Your story kind of makes more sense. But...let's face it, you are a mischevious little girl and no other teachers know your troubles as much as I. So, I won't be assigning detention to either of you." he said.

"B-But it was Missy's fault! Honest this time!" I pleaded, hoping he would believe me.

"I believe you, Samantha, but no one will. I could give Missy detention but this could be a sign of nepotism, since Missy is new and I've loved iCarly, as most of the students know." Ted said.

"Fine." I said, storming out.

I couldn't be mad at my principle. He believed me. And truth be told, he was right. Who wouldn't believe the story of an innocent girl over a mischevious chick like me? Ms. Briggs fallowed me. she came with me to go to the principle, so homeroom must be a mess right now. When I came in, I felt like all eyes were on me. I saw Carly and Freddie. Strangely...Carly and Freddie were't sitting together. Carly chose to sit all in front at the first row and Freddie sat all the way in the back at the fourth row, and on the third row, next to Freddie's, there was the only free seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxSamLovesConversexX: Okay, I didn't want to stop it there but I could write any more. I really enjoyed writing this, because it was half of the episode and half of the fight. Anyway, next chappie will have way more diologue. So for the reviews...hmm...only 5? I'm a beginner so I'm not asking much so 5 reviews should do it for the next chappie.


	2. iBelieve You

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**XxSamLovesConversexX: I loved my first two reviews from Panda Hallows and 14theradio that I decided to already work on the second chappie as soon as I saw them! But I'm still waiting for the 5 reviews to happen. Okay, so now there's 5 reviews, here's the story! Oh, OCC Sam notes. But Sam's supposed to be really scared right now and losing Freddie was the last thing she wanted.**

**Oh, guys, btw, I went to Carly's Wikipedia page. And there was this Carly dress code thing. Is someone messign with it? In Carly's dress code, it was written 'Always Wears Converse Shoes'. Okay I've only seen her with Converse shoes once. Then it says 'She does REALLY well in school' and 'she's sarcastic and really creative'. What does that have to do with dress codes? Oh and Converse shoes and sarcasm are Sam's thing. I've never seen Sam without sneakers/converse, except for iMake Sam Girlier. I swear, some people are trying to make Carly seem perfect.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I saw that seat next to Freddie, I didn't need to ask myself why Carly didn't save me a seat. I saw Missy sit next to Carly. Her nose had tissue in it thanks to moi. I am very proud of doing that, plus the huge bruise on her cheek that kinda disappeared a little, thanks to make up, I assumed, but the bruise was still visible. I glared at Missy, who smirked, then I 'accidentaly' stepped on Missy's foot, which caused her to make a short yell, just like a puppy. It sounded weird from your usual 'ow', though.

"Ah-ow!" it sounded like. She quickily covered her mouth and I saw it in her eyes. She was afraid of me. And I liked it. Now, don't call me evil for liking the fact my enemy would be afraid of me, you would be, too and you know it.

Anyway, I sat next to Fredward, but I tried not to make eye contact with him. I'm sure that he wouldn't believe me. Just look at his face when I came in. He was absolutely terrified of me. It wasn't the first time I made someone bleed. But it was the first time I made a _student _bleed. I knew everyone at school would be afraid of me. I tried listening to whatever the heck Ms. Briggs was talking about, since I'll be one of those sad nerds with no friends whose life is about homework. But I couldn't. I guess I won't be anything. Just plain old, vicious Sam Puckett. Not smart, not lovable but definitaly too strong.

Then I saw a note that jumped right to my desk. I looked to my right, and to my right was Gibby, who was watching and noting everything Ms Briggs was saying. So it couldn't be him who sent the note. I looked at my left and saw Freddie, looking at the note, indicating it was him. I grabbed the note and read it. It was written:

**Why'd you beat up Missy?-F**

I responded, writing back:

**She made me mad. She said I would be like my mother, all alone and hated by everyone I ever loved. How could I not beat her up? She insulted my mother, said everyone I loved was gonna hate me and said that she'd not only steal Carly (but that's already done) but she also said she'd steal iCarly and you away. Something about you being her boyfriend. I didn't want you to hate me since now you're the only person I can trust.-S**

When I gave him the letter, he winded his eyes in shock. That gave me a little hope. Did he finally believe me?

**_Freddie's POV_**

She wrote back. It was written:

**She made me mad. She said I would be like my mother, all alone and hated by everyone I ever loved. How could I not beat her up? She insulted my mother, said everyone I loved was gonna hate me and said that she'd not only steal Carly (but that's already done) but she also said she'd steal iCarly and you away. Something about you being her boyfriend. I didn't want you to hate me since now you're the only person I can trust.-S**

I think my eyes practically popped out of my eye sockets. Why would a sweet-looking girl like Missy want to be with someone like me? Not that I ever looked at her and saw someone I loved..I already had someone that I saw that way, but I didn't know how she felt. I wrote back:

**Why would Missy want me to be her boyfriend?**

I sent it back to her and...truth to be told, she looked mad. Why would she be mad at this note? But anyway, she answered quickily.

**She knows when Carly would shun me, you'll be the next person I turn to. Plus, if she gets you to like her, she can convince you to hate me. Remember what she said? 'Hated by everyone I love'. Please, please, Freddie, believe me. I know I've caused you both physical and emotional abuse, but you can't let me go down. This girl is trying to ruin my life, please, don't be a part of her plan. Freddie...gah, I can't believe I'm even considering writing this or admitting this...but...I can't lose you.-S**

When I finished reading, I reread twice just to make sure I had it right. Was Sam Puckett...begging? Was she saying she couldn't lose me? Was she even being serious? I looked over at Sam, who looked worried of my reaction. I mouthed the words 'Is this yours' the clearest I could. I think that Sam understood because she nodded. Instead of mouthing, I whispered, just to be sure, she whispered back 'Yes, it's mine, I'm serious'.

I saw the look in her eyes. You know those movies with lost little orphan girls who ask for shelter? That's what Sam's eyes looked like. A lost girl looking for help. This was a side I've never seen of Sam. The last time I saw her eyes like this was when she dumped Jonah. I wrote back.

**Sam...I believe you.**

When she saw the note, her eyes seemed to brighten up, like when those orphan girls are accepted home. The lost girl found help. I smiled at the look on her face. She just seemed so happy and thankful. She sent back a note saying:

**Thanks.**

And you know what? It felt great to see that word written. And I knew...I totally made the right descision. Ooh, look. Ms Briggs left. Probably to make out with Mr Howard again. Time to talk to Sam. But before I could talk, Carly just speeded her way between me and Sam.

"Sam, why'd you beat Missy up?" Carly demanded, practically yelling.

"Listen, Carly, I don't what Missy told you, but you have to believe me, she-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sam! I've heard enough of your excuses!" Carly said, interrupting Sam before she could even talk.

"What?! What the heck did Missy tell you?" Sam asked.

"Missy told me you told her I was your best friend and Missy should back off and when Missy said 'Carly's not an object' you snapped!" Carly yelled. This time, Sam stood up.

"Oh, 'Missy' told you that? The only reason I beat Missy up is because the other day at the Groovy Smoothie, first she tells me you were her best friend first and she was taking you back and I went like 'Carly's my best friend' and she went like 'Yeah, try were' and then today at my locker, she told me she was going to steal iCarly and Freddie away! I got scared and upset okay! She then said 'you're gonna end up just like your mother, hated by everone you ever loved'!" Sam said quickily, shaking, breathing heavily.

Carly looked stunned. She had the same look I had when I heard. Shock that Sam would react this way and would even explain this way and was desperate for us to believe her. But instead of responding to Sam and saying 'Oh, Sam, I had no idea, I'm sorry', like I thought she would, she turned around where Missy was standing behind her, looking all upset and hurt.

"Is this true, Missy?" Carly asked.

"No! I swear, Carly, it's not! Sam told me to stay away from you and Freddie because they were her friends and not mine. And when she left, I had no time to answer. The next day.." Missy said, pretending to breath heavily like Sam did, "Today...she went to my locker, she said 'are we clear about the whole thing yesterday' and I said 'No, Carly and Freddie aren't owned by you' and she just attacked me!" she said, in her highest voice ever. Carly looked at Sam, then Missy and took a deep breath.

"Aw, come on, Carls, you know that's a bunch of hooey, of course she won't say the truth, she's a conniving, little mutt!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, please..." Missy said, trying to look innocent.

Then, I knew Missy was lying. As soon as Carly turned around, Missy smirked at Sam.

"Okay, Sam I've had it with you! If you can't be Missy's friend, you can't be my friend!" Carly yelled.

When I heard that, everybody did. For the rest of the conversation, nobody bothered to listen. But when Carly said the last sentence, it seemed like all hell, pardon my french, broke loose. Everybody looked at Carly. Did Carly really want to dump a friendship she had since she was 8 years old? Carly and Sam, the ultimate best friends? Gibby and Rodney always told me that Carly and Sam would stop being friends soon, since they are so different: Carly's a model example of the perfect child and Sam's the opposite. But even Gibby and Rodney looked shocked. The whole class opened their mouths.

I looked at Sam, who was quivering and looking at Carly. And then...I got scared.

**_Sam's POV_**

...Was she serious?

Was she seriously saying that? Is this for real?

She fell for it...she fell for Missy's trap.

And that made me angrier than I was at Missy. I could feel the whole room staring at us, shocked. I could feel my heavy breathing. My lung started to hurt. What was happening? I was wondering why, lately, my breathing would get heavy and my lungs would start to hurt whenever I was stressed or feeling bad. My muscles tensed, Carly looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Carly, you were the smartest person I know..." I started, "You would know if I was....lying..." I continued, having difficulty speaking with my lungs and my breathing.

"You...could tell...when I was lying but...this...this mutt..maneged to brainwash you and make you forget that I'm your best friend. If..I would...what Missy said I said..." I said, trying my hardest to breath, "Why did I say this...to her...and not to Freddie?" I asked, hoping the message would sink in.

"I still don't believe you..." Carly whispered.

I shook my head in disappointment. After that, she still thinks I started it? That was it. That was the last straw. I took the deepest breath and said what I wanted to, what else have I got to loose?

All eyes were on me. _'What was she going to say?'_ was probably what everyone was thinking. I looked at Freddie. I knew he was thinking I would still forgive Carly. Believe in a lie just so Carly could be my friend and I wouldn't be alone. I was afraid to say this, but I shook my head and said:

"Carly Shay, you are without a doubt the most gullible person on earth! Missy is as much of a liar as I am, maybe even more! All I know is congrats, Carly, because you just believe the world's most evil lie. I'm disappointed. I thought you were smarter than that. And Missy..." I said, turning to Missy, "you did all of this just to get Carly, Freddie and the show. Congratulations, you've won them! And Carly, if being friends with Missy is the only way to keep you as my friend, THEN YOU CAN FORGET IT!" I yelled.

I reached for my neck and grabbed something thin and cold. It was my necklace, my Friends Forever necklace with Carly. I had the 'Forever' part and I torn it from my neck and throwing it at Carly's feet. Many whispers came. And I didn't want to hear any of them, so I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the classroom and ran to the cafeteria, thinking I'd meet Freddie there. Should I even think of meeting Freddie there? Why don't I just go home? I couldn't go to Carly's anymore, obviously.

Wait a second...I could go to Freddie's apartment! His mother's always home, isnt she? I smiled. I had a new place to hang out when I wanted to skip school. I noticed that my lung and heavy breathing was over. Is it because I didn't have any stress anymore? I didn't know why but I didn't bother thinking 'bout it much. As long as I didn't have it, I was okay. I walked out of the school, careful not to run into any teacher.

I knew that Missy or Carly would rat me out but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave and go sleep or something. I put on my iPod and listened to a song that made more comfortable. It was Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuits Apparatus. I loved the melody, the lyrics. It was calming.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I avoided looking everywhere because when I did, I remember little stuff about the iCarly gang. When it was me, Carly and Freddie. Me teasing Freddie, Freddie being a dork, Carly trying to stop our fight. I looked over at the Groovy Smoothie. Ah, so many good memories there. My favorite fast food place, it had smoothies and fries and burgers. There was even a round mark near the door where I slammed Jocelyn's head. Good times, good times. Next to the Groovy Smoothies, there was Gullini's. I remember wrecking a computer at that place. That made me chuckle a laugh.

When I reached at the back of Bushwell Plaza, I saw the fire escape. Where I had my first kiss with Freddie...

I started to think about all the times Freddie's been there for me, even though I keep insulting him. When Carly didn't want to do Wake Up Spencer or Random Debates anymore, he came in. When Carly and I fought, he's the one who brought us back, then he kissed me so we'd both get over it and now this. He believed me. I realized, could you imagine what would happen if Fredison weren't in our lives?

iCarly wouldn't have been made, because no dork would've had a camera to borrow to Carly.

I walked up to Bushwell Plaza, where Lewbert was asleep. I was careful not to make any noise, because I was too mad to deal with his annoying loud voice. But apparently, my silence wasn't good enough.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY YOU HOOLIGAN!" Lewbert yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU TROLL!" I yelled back, hitting his head with my backpack, instantly making him fall back to sleep. I went up to the elevator and pressed 8. But then something weird happened. My heavy breathing and lung hurting was back. It got worst...I started coughing, my chest hurt. I tried walking towards, but my cough and my chest hurt so much...my breath got shorter. I coughed even worst.

I tried my best to walk, but it was too hard. My chest hurt so I fell on my knees and coughed horribly. I was in front of Carly and Freddie's apartment, there was 8C, Carly's and 8D, Freddie's, so I knocked on the door on 8D with my foot. Nobody answered.

_'No, please, no...'_ I pleaded in my head. I kept on knocking with my foot.

My head became heavier, my breath became shorter...I heard a noise. Someone walking.

But before I could answer, I fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxSamLovesConversexX: OMG What does Sam have? Can you guess? ;)


	3. iHave Strange Symtoms

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**XxSamLovesConversexX: I loved my reviews! Each and every one of them made me blush, no matter how short they were! Oh, btw, I'm making 'Review Of The Chapter' stuff now.**

**And for this review, it was from:**

** discostick0shalala**

**_aw, poor sam. it sounds like like she was trying to hold in her tears so much that she fainted.  
love the fanfic!  
update soon_**

**I loved this review. Really encouraged me to do the chapter.**

**I might not update this weekend after friday, since I might be out of time.**

**Anyway, most of you got panic attacks, asthma...best friend withdrawl XD. But no, it's none of those. Pretty darn close, though. But it's not asthma.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Marissa's POV_**

I saw someone banging on the door. I looked at the peephole, but didn't see anyone. Who would visit the Bensons at this time? Couldn't be my Freddie, since he's in school. So I walked away, since I didn't see anyone. But I heard banging again. I was afraid. I went into Freddie's room and grabbed a baseball bat, just in case. I slowly made my way to the door and opened the door, ready to hit anyone who would scare me but when I opened the door, I saw Freddie's friend, that hilarious young lady from iCarly, Samantha, but she would prefer to be called Sam, lying on the ground.

Was she sleeping? I didn't know but in any case, I carried her to the guest room. I let her sleep for about two hours. By then, it was 9:30 PM, surely enough sleep for young Samantha.  
But when I came to the room, I noticed something..her breathing was abdnormally heavy. As if she wasn't sleeping, but something was wrong. I could quite put my finger on it, but something was wrong.

"Honey? Wake up, wake up..." I said, shrugging her shoulder.

But Sam's breathing became even more heavier. Faster...stronger...it was scaring me.

"Samantha? Samantha!" I said, shaking her shoulder even harder.

Then she started to cough.

Cough violently.

How is it possible for her to stay asleep while coughing? But apparently, she was no longer asleep.

Her eyes slowly opened, and her violent cough returned to her heavy breathing.

"Sam? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Mrs Benson..." she whispered.

Then her breathing once again became heavy, her eyes weren't even looking at me anymore.

"Sam? Sam...Sam! What-What's happening to you?" I asked.

But she couldn't answer. A painful wheez came out of her mouth. She was wheezing, which meant some sort of struggle to breath, as my husband tells me. I got scared..what was happening to her? I grabbed my phone and called my husband, Westley.

"Hi, Marissa. Why are you calling me at this-"

"Westley, you have to come home. Now. Sam is here and she's breathing loudly, she's coughing, she's wheezing, I don't know what's happening to her, Westley, I-"

"Marissa, calm down. Give her a glass of water, try to find out what kind of problems she's been having and for how long and if anything new happened to her home. More bacteria or something like that and come to the hospital with her." he said, and with that, I closed my phone and hurried over to Sam. I wasn't sure what to do but all I knew is a glass of water always made things better.

I ran to the kitchen and poured a glass of and hurried back to the guest room. I saw Sam's wheezing and heavy breathing slowly coming to an end. I was relieved, but I still gave her the glass of water. She quickily chugged it all in, refusing to stop. In a matter of seconds, she finished all the water and seemed to be better.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm good. Thanks, Mrs Benson." she said. Odd, it wasn't like her to be polite.

But I just responded with a smile and asked, "Now can you tell me what is wrong with you?"

**_Sam's POV_**

Mrs Benson asked me what was wrong. I told her about a certain 'stress I had from school and from then on, something was wrong with me. The fact I was wheezing was completely new to me. It just happened now and I explained her this. But then she asked what kind of stress I had.

Aw, man.

"Well...Carly and I aren't friends anymore and it's all because of this girl, Missy. Yesterday, we were at the Groovy Smoothie and she said that 'Carly was her best friend first and she was taking her back'. And then the next day, she pushed me too far on one of her insults and we were the only two people inside the school. I beat her up and at that moment people started coming to school so I can see why they'd think I'm the freak who hit Missy without cause but...I told everyone all this. There's only two people who believed me." I said.

"Who?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Your son and Principle Ted. In fact, he was planning to give Missy detention but...nobody else except him and Freddie believed me. So he decided not to give detention to anyone. I went into class, and Ms Briggs left and Carly and I got into a huge fight. Missy looked so innocent that Carly believed her. I was so mad that I stormed out of the building, not caring for any detention I'd get. So I decided to come here because I knew you were here and you were closer than home and I couldn't go to Carly's." I explained.

"Well, what about when you came here? I was certain you passed out." Mrs Benson said.

"When I started getting home, first I had a hard time breathing, but, this wasn't the first time. Me breathing this hard happened a month ago and today it was worst. Because when I went in the elevator on my way here, I started coughing...really bad. It hurt my lungs so bad and my chest started hurt. The coughing made it almost impossible for me to breath. I couldn't stand up once I reached your door so I used my foot instead. Then, when you called my name, the coughing started again. After a while it soothed down, but then...I wasn't coughing but I had the hardest time the breath, so I wheezing. That's when it slowly stopped. And you gave me water, which made me feel good." I said.

"Yes, but Sam, you realize none of this explains anything. Passing out, coughing, wheezing, shortness of breath, pain in the chest, these are all common symtoms from many diseases. I know this is a lot to ask...but I'd like to take you to the hospital. Something's not right with you...and this has nothing to do with your personal problems. Has your house gotten any dirtier? More bacteria? More smoke? More-"

"Smoke!" I yelled, suddenly realizing what must have caused the problem.

"...Samantha, have you been smoking?" Mrs Benson said.

"No. But my mom's new boyfriend, Robert, has been living with us for the past month and smoking like a chimney. It's impossible not to smell it. Anyway, since our trailer had no windows and my mom wouldn't let the door open, the whole place was filled with smoke for the past month, even in my room. In fact, Robert smoked mostly in my room since I was rarely there and when I'd sleep there, I'd have no choice but to inhale the smoke to breath, otherwise-"

"Sam, this is like second hand smoke." Mrs Benson said, sounding as if she were accusing me. I felt guilty.

"No, it wasn't my fault. I had no choice, it was either inhale smoke or not breath at all!" I explained, hoping she would get the gist.

"Passive smoking..." she whispered.

"Passive what?" I asked.

"Sam, you have to come with me." she said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the apartment. I fallowed her to her car, a Volvo, I think, and she drove me to the hospital. I checked the time, it was 10 AM **(AN: Remember that Marissa said she let Sam sleep for two hours and two hours ago it was 7:30, 30 minutes for the explination/talk, now 10 AM)**. I felt my phone vibrate. It was a message from Freddie.

**Where are you? If you wanna go somewhere, go to my house.**

I chuckled, sending back:

**I already went to your house, slept for two hours. Anyway, something weird happened to me on my to Bushwell Plaza. Your mom's taking me to the hospital.**

I closed my phone and looked at Seattle Ridgeway Hospital. It was a mere 15 minute drive. By then, Freddie had texted me:

**Ok. Hope you're alright ill visit u after school if ur still there**

Mrs Benson led me to the hospital and I looked around as she talked about my problem to a receptionist. I always hated going to these places. The walls were always such a depressing color of white, filled with haunted-looking waiting rooms and they had a weird smell in here. I always imagined an orange-colored hospital. I hated orange, because orange meant trouble for me. Why else would they be the colors of life vests and convicts? But to others, orange was a happy color. Couldn't they make the hospital a little, I don't know, less depressing?

Anyway, we arrived at room 230 and I saw Freddie's dad, waiting for me there.

Truth to be told, I never thought that Freddie's dad was a doctor. I only saw him once, when I was looking for Freddie to apologize for the whole 'told everyone you haven't kissed anyone' thing. He was the one to answer the door.

"Hello, Sam. Take a seat." I looked over at Mrs Benson, who gave me a little push.

"I'll just stand here." she said. I nodded and sat on the hospital bed.

"Okay, Marissa, talk to me about her symptoms." he said, going outside, discussing things with Mrs Benson.

I sighed as I looked where I was. How could I end up here? I just assumed I was having one of those panic attacks you lose quickily. I didn't think I needed to go to the hospital. Plus on top of that, I didn't want to eat hospital food.  
5 minutes passed, and they're still out there, talking.

Suddenly, once again...I felt faint...tired. I felt as if wind could've made me float. This wasn't my usual laziness...I felt as if it was literally too much for me to move. I just let myself fall on the bed. I looked over at a glass of water surely Mr Benson was drinking, just at a side table beside me. With my right hand, I tried desperately to reach it. When I did, I used my left hand to support my head to drink it.

But oddly....it was difficult for me to swallow....What was happening?

I coughed and not the violent cough, I made a tiny cough and some of the water fell out of my mouth. I tried closing my mouth with my sleeve, putting my neck up high and drinking my water like that. It worked...but it was insane.

What was happening to me?

I was breathing so heavily, my breath was short, I start coughing so bad that my breathing is harder, my chest starts hurting, my lungs hurt, I'm wheezing, I was getting abnormally tired and now...I had difficulty swalloing? What was happening to me?

Then I couldn't wait. I tried to call out for Mrs and Mr Benson.

"Mrs Benson! Mr Benson!" I said, but something was wrong with my voice.

I was talking hoarsley. What's happening?

"Mrs Benson! Mr Benson! Please come in!" I said, but even trying to scream didn't help.

Everytime I moved a muscle or I would speak, I was getting even more and more tired.

I decided to go to sleep, because that's the only way I wouldn't feel anything. But crap. My coughing started again. I coughed violently again, but this was a good sign, so maybe Mrs and Mr Benson would hear, but no, they didn't.

Wait...what was that odd taste?

Metal? What tasted like metal? I haven't licked a swing set since last year? Why on earth would I taste that now? I spit something out, but I didn't want to see how gross it would be so I turned my head on my right. At least this violent cough lasted for what, two seconds?

This was maybe a sign that I was getting better.

_'Before I'll know it, I'll be back to school...' _I smiled, starting to sleep peacefully.

**Marissa's POV**

Westley didn't know what was the problem of Sam. I could've sworn I heard someone cough, but probably from another room. Besides, Sam's coughing earlier was still in my head, maybe it was that. But no. I found out I was right. When I came into Sam's room with Westley, we saw blood in her lips and blood stains on Sam's left side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, so in this chapter, it was all about Sam's symptoms. Next chapter will be so fluffy, you'd think your own computer was a bunny rabbit! XD lol jk but there will be fluff! Oh and I'm not a doctor so there might be a few stuff I got wrong during Sam's whole health thing but if you must point it out, don't be harsh please :'(**

**Anyway, lemme give you two little hints of Sam's disease:**

**'s disease can be mistaken by a disease a redheaded courtesan once had.  
's disease has two words: one of those words has been mentioned here.**


	4. iAsk Spencer

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**XxSamLovesConversexX: Thanks for all your reviews! For this review of the chapter I had a hard time deciding who would get it but most of you came really close, but my favorite review **

**And for this review, it was from:**

**Maymist  
**_**I really enjoyed this story so far. It kept my interest, and I really want to know what happens next. To be honest, I've always liked Sam and Freddie together. If Carly liked Freddie, then wouldn't she go out with him by now? Carly's not really a 'good' friend for not believing Sam. When I saw the episode, I just wanted to beat up Carly for not believing her. I never really liked Carly though in iCarly, she doesn't really act that good as a good girl. Carly's not the funny either, well not to flame her or anything. I think sometimes she's awesome, but I don't really like her personality. Since Carly SOMETIMES likes boys for their 'looks.' For example, she didn't like that one bad boy because he liked pee~wee babies. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind if he did or not. I thought it was just plain rude of her. And I do agree with Sam; Carly is very gullible. I so hate Missy right now, too. I didn't like her from the start; she seemed too 'perfect' and seemed like a b-i-t-c-h to me. Excuse my french. It also saddens me that Carly didn't believe Sam =/ Carly's not really a 'true' friend to Sam if you ask me. I've also like how you keep everyone in character, and how you reacted part of the episode. Although, there are some mistakes, they weren't really a big deal though, your story was too interesting to even worry about them. (I only saw about like 2 mistakes, and everyone makes mistakes. So don't feel bad. I made a lot of mistakes in my stories as well. Ha ha. A lot of people do.)Other than that, this story is awesome. I also love how you switch point of view's as well. Not to mention, I love the Freddie x Sam moments. ;) I also love the idea how you made Sam have this weird illness, it keeps me hanging, however, that brings more suspense. I can't wait till the next chapter, to see some Seddie fluff. 3 By the way, this story is my FIRST iCarly fanfic I ever read. And I don't think anything can top this story. So please update. I'll review as soon as you update.**_

**So, Maymist, thanks for your review. On with the story!**

**QUESTION: Can anybody find out why Sam constantly refers to Missy as a 'mutt'?**

**Oh and I'm going to fast forward time a little, okay? It's just lunchtime right now.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_---------_**

**_Freddie's POV_**

After Sam left, I had no idea what I was supposed to do at school. After 5 minutes, Ms Briggs came...with messy hair, no surprises there. She didn't even ask where Sam was. I don't think she even noticed Sam was gone. Anyway, since there was no Sam to talk to and...Ms Briggs was busy talking about 'the wonders of love', I started thinking about my situation.

Maybe I shouldn't do iCarly anymore...it was pretty obvious Sam wasn't going to do it anymore. I mean, when you throw away a necklace at someone's feet, that means they want nothing to do with you whatsoever. I think I'll ask Sam before I do anything drastic. I wanted to do iCarly, but at the same time, I wanted to be with Sam instead.

Wait...what?

Since when did I want to be with Sam instead of Carly? Okay, so I lost my crush on Carly a couple of months ago. And Sam definitaly had something to do with that.

I know that after the kiss, we swore we'd go back to hating each other, but how could I have hated her? Ever since, I started to see her in a new light. I found it weird so I tried my best to flirt with Carly, but it was almost impossible! I felt like I wanted to cringe everytime. I saw Carly and noticed how perfect she is. I couldn't date her! She was practically my sister. It'd be too weird. And Sam...well, she was so free. She didn't care much about what anyone thought of her. I figured after the kiss, I developed a small crush..but what if this wasn't just a crush?

No, Freddie, don't. If Sam knew this, she'd be crushed. She wouldn't feel the same, plus you're the only friend she's got.

I decided I would tell her. But not here. Not now. Some day, when she's at her happiest moment, I'll tell her. When nothing was so complicated. When the whole school wasn't pitying her, something she hated.

And I was hoping that day would be soon.

Meanwhile, I was secretly texting Sam, telling her she could go to my house. Seems like she already did but something 'weird' happened to her on her way so my mom was taking her to the hospital. Hope she was alright.

Anyway, second period's up. It was a short time here. Mostly because Ms Briggs was taking Sam to detention, then making out with Mr Howard and now rambling and on about love. Second period was biology. I liked biology because there, it was me and Sam. No Carly or Gibby or Rodney. Plus, there was 22 students there. Everyone neither me or Sam didn't know so every time we had to pair up together for biology. And we'd always have fun when we were doing. Once, we were disecting a squid and Sam squeezed the juice out of the dead squid and it 'accidentaly' fell on Milly Cramer, some senior girl she didn't like.

But today, no Sam. Who was I supposed to pair up with? Today was Monday so there was bound to be something.

I sat down...alone, in a room filled with people I didn't know. God, I hated this. Oh, my God, guess who came sit next to me?

"Hey, Freddie!" Missy smiled, sitting next to me. I didn't answer, hoping that would give her the message that I didn't want anything to do with her.

"So, guess what? I heard they were assigning pairs today and you don't get to choose your own! I really hope we'll be together, because I think you're the smartest." Missy said, as if I were her best friend and she had just ruined someone's life.

"Um, are you nuts?" I asked.

"Um, what?" she asked.

"You just stole my best friend's friend. Have a terrific life." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, Freddie. I didn't 'steal' anyone. Carly made that choice." she said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Missy. I know what you're trying to do. Stealing Carly away from Sam. You stopped one of the greatest friendships I've ever known, plus they were both my best friends. Do you really think I'd want to do anything with you after that?" I said.

I was kind of amazed. This is the first time I've ever stood up to anyone for Sam. Usually either she stood up for me or she stood up for herself.

"Uh, from what I see...iCarly and real life, you're not Sam's best friend." Missy cringed.

"Missy, you can have two best friends, you know. Apparently you don't realize that..." I muttered.

"Yeah. Sam may say you and Carly are her bestest friends, and you may say so yourself. But she doesn't treat you much like it." Missy said.

"It's not Sam's fault. It's not as if she would really kill me, we just fight a lot! It's OUR thing! Most best friends talk about secrets, we talk about secrets AND fight!" I explained.

From that, Missy looked as if she had no more arguments, nothing else to say about Sam or my friendship with her. She looked open-mouthed at the ground, trying her best to find something. She found one, all right.

"Why are you on Sam's side, anyway? Carly told me Sam once confessed herself that she's one of the world's best liar." Missy told me.

"Yes, but I know a secret on how to decode whether she's lying or not, and this time, she wasn't." I said, taking my school bag and moving to a chair far away from Missy's.

"Freddie!" Missy said fraustratingly.

She gave up, looking all pouty, but what did I care? She could pout all she want but nothing was going to make me change my mind. I knew Sam was right, I knew Missy was evil, all I didn't know was where I stand with Carly right now. Carly obviously hates Sam, but I feel to opposite of hate around her now.

I couldn't think about this now, though. Mr Howard, our biology teacher just came in, fallowed by a bunch of seniors, sophemores and juniors. All of them, I didn't know. And Mr Howard probably assigned me with Sam, anyway. I'll just tell her when I get to the hospital. It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Okay, you bunch of demons," he started, I cringed when he said 'demons', "this time, we're disecting another frog. I know you've all done this when you were in, what, grade school, but this is the last week of school you'll be doing work, next week is all about arranging things and cleaning classrooms and I don't want to bother correcting a bunch of tests. And this time, you will be assigned. Why? Because I love making you suffer...And this test is only due tomorrow, anyways." he smirked.

Now that I think of it, Mr Howard didn't teach us that much. He'd call us 'demons' and give us the simplest tests.

"Okay, Alex Gomez with Nate Lucas, Harry Radcliffe with Emma Granger, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse..." he said the the list went on and on.

There were 23 people in our class so-it didn't take that long for my name. Somehow I knew I was ending up with Sam.

"Freddie Benson and Sam Puckette-Where is Miss Puckett?" Mr Howard ask, looking around.

"She's sick!" I said, almost too quickily, "She had to leave."

Well, the good thing is, technically, it might be true, anyway.

"Okay. Well, since there are now 23 people in the class, you, Samantha and Missy Robinson are going to be a trio." he said.

I looked at Missy, who practically ran towards me. Oh, man, tomorrow's gonna be a bloodbath.

**_Missy's POV_**

YES! Perfect. I got paired up with Freddie. Oh, but Sam's paired up with us aswell. This is gonna be a problem. Well, Sammie won't show up for a while anyways. I have Freddie all to myself for a whole day. Oh, but I'm gonna have to sit with Carly at the cafeteria. No biggie. As soon as I heard I'm with Freddie I ran towards him.

"I'm not working with you." he said once I got there.

"You...You have to!" I said, shocked he would say that.

"What did I say before? I don't want to have anything to do with you. And that means this as well." Freddie said.

"But...this is strictly schoolwork!" I said.

"So?"

"You'll get a bad grade!" I said

Bingo. Freddie sat down miserably. 'Strictly schoolwork', ha ha. You have no idea how much I wanted to laugh. I was going to do anything but schoolwork.

"Fine. But just sit down, I'll write everything down and you copy on your notebook. I've done this thing before in the 6th grade. I'll rewrite what I wrote before." and with that, he started writing like a madman.

I grabbed a chair and put it next to him. Discretley and slowly, I moved inch by inch closer to him. And closer...and closer...and closer. Soon, I was just beside him. I was looking at him, and noticed he was barely looking at me, but at his stupid notebook.

Well, I decided to kiss him by surprise then. I moved slowly. And I expected him to kiss me back, but as soon as I so much touched the CORNER of his lips, he immediatly moved away, he even stood up from his chair.

"What the heck was that?" he demanded.

"A kiss." I said casually.

"'Strictly schoolwork'? Remember?" Freddie said.

"Oh, you can't tell me schoolwork is much more fun than this.." I said, grabbing his head, attempting to kiss him, but once again he moved away.

"No way." he said, pushing me off of him.

"What do you like someone else or something? What is with you?" I asked. He didn't seem to answer.

"In iCarly videos, you had a huge crush on Carly and then that slowly faded away and now you won't kiss me? God, what, do you like that she-beast?" I said angrily.

"She's not any more of a beast than you are, you conniving little mutt!" Freddie said angrily, grabbing his notebook and bag and went out of the door. Mr Howard was asleep, too bothered to care.

"But it's not even the end of-"

Just then, I heard the school bell. Oh, great. It seemed like I was with Freddie for 5 minutes only. Man. I'm gonna make up for this tomorrow.

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Sam's POV_**

I woke up and to my surprise, I was still sleeping on the hospital bed. I looked at a clock. 3 PM **(Remember I fast forwarded time)**. Man, I slept so long. I didn't mind much. At least I didn't have to go to school. Next to me, Mrs Benson was sitting, talking to Mr Benson. I couldn't make out what they heard, hey I was still sleepy. But I heard:

"It's a...disease...very serious...should call....her mom...knows...best...not to...no...shouldn't...know...about...tell...her."

Those were the words I heard.

"What's going on?" I asked, and notice something, "My voice! It's back!" I said, laughing.

"Hi, Samantha. Marissa, do the...you know..." Mr Benson said.

Mrs Benson just nodded and went outside the door. What could they possibly be hiding from me?

"Well, Sam, I'm going to have to ask your mom to stop inviting that vile smoking boyfriend of yours." he said.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Well, we found out all your problems were caused by passive smoking. I'm afraid you can't go home until there's no more smoke. But Mrs Benson is calling your mother right now and telling her." he said.

"Okay...do I have anything wrong with me?"

"...No." he said, but his eyes said otherwise. I knew he was lying. Something was wrong with me.

"No, something is wrong. You just won't tell me, what's wrong with me?" I asked, but Mr Benson wouldn't answer.

"Sam...I can't tell you, I'm sorry." he said burrying his head in his hand.

"N-No! You have to tell me! I have to know what's wrong! Mr Benson, please, I have to-"

"Sam...you have..."

**_Marissa's POV_**

I called Lisa Puckett, but as soon as I grabbed my cell phone...I couldn't bare to call Lisa. Lisa's been a good friend of mine. How was I supposed to tell her her little girl has a serious illness? How was I supposed to tell her that her Sammie might not have her sweet 16 next year? Lisa isn't as strong as Sam is. She'll completely collapse. Sam was Lisa's only reason of living. Sure she didn't do a good job, but Lisa would simply die knowing this. Did I have the heart to tell her?

I looked over at the little window at Sam's door. I saw her yelling 'I have to know if something's wrong'. I saw my husband about to say tell her. He had cracked. I couldn't dare to look at Sam's face once he had said it.

I decided, I had to tell Lisa. She had to know. She deserved to know. And no matter how much it killed her, I had to tell her. I dialled her number, hoping she wouldn't pick up so I'd have an excuse. Unfortunately she answered.

"Hello?"

"Lisa, it's Marissa."

"Oh, hey, Rissa. What's up?" she asked.

"Lisa...your daughter's sick."

"Oh, don't I know it. You know she has this little drawer where she hides Inside and Out Burgers? It's so cute, anyway-"

"No, Lisa. She really is sick." I said, my heart was being torn apart here.

"W-What? Marissa, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Lisa, your daughter has...has..." I said, biting my lip, trying to say it. "Your daughter has..."

**_Sam's POV_**

What?...I was...dying?

Mr Benson just told me my problem. I couldn't bare to say it anymore. For a good 2 minutes, the name of that horrible disease started echoing in my head and no matter how hard I tried to shut it out, I heard it. It just stopped echoing.

You don't what to say, or think, when you find something like this out. All I knew is I couldn't believe it. Maybe there was a malfunction with this scan Dr Benson claimed he made while I was sleeping, but maybe it was right. I mean, the disease came from passive smoking, Mom's new boyfriend moved in last month, I've been having trouble since last month, it all made sense to me. I just couldn't believe it. What if somebody found out?

What about mom? This would kill her. And Melanie? Being the softy she is, she'd probably cry like a lunatic. And Freddie...God, I don't even want to imagine what would happen if he found out. And if the whole school found out? Pity. They'd treat me differently, going all 'I'm sorry, Sam' and they wouldn't be able to look at me for two minutes. Already this whole Carly and Missy thing, now this.

No, I couldn't let anyone know about this. I knew that Mrs Benson was calling my mom to tell her. I didn't want to deal with this. My mom's weak, she'll probably collapse or something.

"Sam, listen...I know this is a hard time for you, but try to live your life as normal as you can." he said.

"What? How can I live normally knowing this?" I said, a bit too loudly than nessescary.

"Sam, I know this is going to be hard. But this just started. If you stay away from smoke, you might, just might, survive this. Otherwise, there's always surgery..."

"What? No! No surgery! And what if something goes wrong? What if I do need surgery and the surgery's all messed up? What'll happen then? How is this possible? How is this even-"

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Slow down. I don't think we'll be needing surgery. Just try and stay away from smoke, that might make you better. We don't know anything about this, Sam." he said.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment. Nothing anyone could say could ever help me. But I knew I couldn't act like this once Freddie would come home from school, he'd know something was up. When Mrs Benson was done talking to my mom, it was time to go back to the Benson's. All I had to do now is wait for Freddie.

Once I came home, Mrs Benson asked if I wanted to eat anything but I just shook my head. I didn't have an appetite. I went to the guest room and looked at my bag, trying to see if I put Eclipse or Beastly in. I forget, they're both in my locker. But I did find my old journal.

My last entry was 2 years ago, when I first started iCarly. I haven't written since then. I never write unless there's something big happening. I looked at the clock, trying to make sure Freddie wouldn't come in any time soon. 3:05, I still had time, 5 minutes.

_Dear Diary,_ I wrote first.

_A lot of things happened the past couple of years. I've had my first kiss right after I confessed about never having kissed anyone. And now, today, I got into this fight with this little grungy mutt, whom, because of her, I am not friends with Carly anymore. It's fine with me since in two weeks, it's going to be the end of vacation. But apparently, something is very wrong with me. I just found out that, because of my mom's boyfriend's constant smoking, I now have-_

"Mom, I'm home!" Freddie screamed, "Is Sam here?"

Quickily, I wrote the name of my sickness and tucked the diary into my bag and went to the living room to meet Freddie.

"Hey, Fredishini. What happened in school today?" I asked, sitting on a couch.

"Hey, Sam. Wait, what happened at the hospital today?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, nothing big. It turns out I was just licking too many swing sets." I lied.

"Ha, I should've known." he chuckled.

"Ha ha, hilarious. Hey, you didn't answer my question. What happened in school?"

"Well...it turns out you were right. You and me are paired up for a biology project, but don't worry, I have all the notes in my notebook, you can just copy later or something. And Missy...is paired up with us." Freddie finished.

"What?! You chose her to come with us?"

"No! Mr Howard chose the groups! He figured since he gave us a 6th grade assignment, we might as well get paired with somebody we didn't like!" he said.

"Oh, so what did the mutt do?" Sam asked.

"Um, n-nothing." Freddie stuttered.

**_Freddie's POV_**

"You're lying." Sam said.

What? How could she tell that?

"N-No, I'm-"

"You're stuttering. You're obviously lying, Benson. What did she do?" Sam asked.

"Um...she..um...tried to kiss me..."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled, enough for my mom to hear.

"Sam, are you okay?" my mom yelled.

"Yeah, Mrs Benson, I'm good! Oh my God, I'm gonna kill her, I am going to-"

"Sam, calm down, she only kissed the corner of my lips no big deal! And the bell ringed before she could do anything worse!" Freddie said.

"Oh...okay." Sam said, sitting down on the couch.

I notice something weird. Since when did Sam get angry when I kissed someone? Granted, she hates Missy, but she also hated my ex girlfriend Valerie. Well, that was a one second kiss but still, why would she-wait a second...was she...no, impossible.

"Why? You jealous?" I smirked.

"You wish, Benson." she laughed.

"Then why are you mad?" I asked.

"So, Missy practically assulted my best friend and you're saying that I wouldn't be mad?" Sam asked.

I smiled, this was the first time she referred to me as her best friend. No Carly to make it 'best friends'. Don't ask me why I liked it, I just did. It meant I was getting closer and closer to Sam.

"I thought Carly was your best friend." I said.

"No. Best friends believe each other. Carly didn't believe me, you did. Even long after I might make up with Carly, I'm still saying your my best friend." she said, grabbing an apple from the kitchen.

"Since when does Sam Puckett admits she's friends with Freddie Benson?" I called out.

"Since she became friends with a dork." Sam said, taking a piece of her apple.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Freddie said.

"I know. But it wouldn't be the same if I didn't insult you every once in a while." she said, taking another bite, "Besides, if I could insult Carly or hurt her, you know I would, it's just that if I'd insult her, she'd take it way too seriously and if I hurt her, which I really want to do, but won't, she'd cry and immediatly dump me as a friend. You can tolerate my insults and you can survive my brutal attacks." Sam said.

"Oh, okay. That explains a lot. But listen, what are we going to do about iCarly? I mean, I won't go if you don't want me to, but-"

"No way, you're still going to shoot iCarly. Just because you're sticking up for me, I don't want your life to change." Sam said.

"But-"

"You're shooting iCarly. Oh, man, look what time it is. You gotta go now." Sam said, pushing Freddie.

"Wait! Where are you going to be?" Freddie asked.

"Just here. I'll watch iCarly on your laptop or something." Sam said.

"But..Oh, fine." I said, giving in. Sam would never let me quit iCarly anyway

I said bye to my mom and went next door. Spencer was making-was that a giant cookie?

"Uhm...Spencer, is that-"

"A giant cookie, yep!" he said, wiping his hand with towels.

"I melted 5 pounds of Hershley chocolate bars, bought probably ALL of the flour and milk of all of Seattle, and this is what I have to show for it." Spencer said, showing the eatable sculpture.

"Wow, cool, what's it for?" I asked.

"It's for Prom. Carly asked me to bake this. It's the largest cookie in all of Seattle." Spencer said, gently putting the huge cookie down on a huge round table, "Okay, clear something up for me, what happened between Carly, Sam and Vicki?"

"Missy." I corrected.

"Oh. Well explain!" Spencer said, sitting down on a chair.

I went into telling him everything in order: starting from yesterday when Carly, Sam and Missy were at the Groovy Smoothie and today for Carly and Sam's huge fight. Spencer looked as shocked as the rest of the students in Ridgeway High, who all thought that Carly and Sam's friendship was for forever to Missy trying to kiss me.

"So, you believe Sam?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I could see it in her face, Spencer. She wasn't lying. She couldn't have. Missy tried to kiss me today and Sam said Missy wanted me as her boyfriend." I finished.

"Huh. Let me ask you a question, who would want you as their boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"SPENCER! Totally off topic here!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay. Um, let me think. Okay, listen, this'll be very simple. Carly is the most gullible person. You know that she can't believe all the evil there is on the world. If we showed her a clip of Runaway Love by Ludacris or Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, she'd be like 'this can't really happen to kids'. All you need to do is trick Missy. You say Missy threatens and Sam a lot and talks about her plan, right? All you need to do is videotape Missy telling her plans and show it to Carly. In fact, you should put it in iCarly, think of the audience!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Can't you just convince Carly she's wrong?" I asked.

"No way. You know Carly, like I said, she's gullible. If she doesn't believe me or you or half of Ridgeway's freshmans, what makes you think she'd believe me? Heck, she didn't even believe in Santa Claus as a kid until I dressed up one christmas...but my beard fell off." Spencer said, reliving the moment.

"Oh, okay, thanks, but how am I supposed to videotape Missy doing that? With all the beating Sam did, I doubt Missy will bother Sam." I said.

"Okay, Sasha told this to me once: Get Sam to fake apologize to Missy. Get Sam to say stuff like 'Good job on stealing Carly away from me. Now you got iCarly', it will immediatly make Missy spill her guts." Spencer said.

"Okay, maybe, this'll work. But I'm not so sure." I said.

"Hey, it's worth a try if there's any chance on making your best friends buddies again." Spencer said, putting a hand on my shoulder and with that, he left...for the bathroom, I think.

Oh, how excited I am for tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Aw, I'm disappointed with this chappie. I think I put a heck of a lot fo spelling and plot mistakes. I DONT WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT! Dang, there's not much fluff I wanted Seddie to have. More friendship thingy. But don't worry! I promised you a Seddie pillow-fluffy chapter and you'll get it soon.**

**Can anyone answer my previous question, what disease does Sam have?**

**And can anyone answer my new question, why do you think Sam and Freddie keeps calling Missy a 'mutt'?**


	5. iNeed To Be Strong

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**AN: Okay, I am TOTALLY falling in love with David Archuleta's songs. I've heard Let's Talk About Love and Crush, they're so beautiful and Meagan Martin's cover of Let's Talk About Love is soooo danceable plus singable! XD**

**Selena Gomez as Alex Gomez guest starring  
Victoria Justice as Shelby Marx guest starring  
Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin**

**_Review Of The Chapter:_**

**_By Panda Hallows_**

_**I won't mention mistakes lol promise :P  
This was a good chapter :)**_

To answer some of your questiony things:  
I think that she either has Lung Cancer, Breast cancer or pancreatic cancer. That's all I have on that end. Oh and it's because she looks like a mutt _ well that's what I think...

A little thing on friendship lol. I've been in a best friend triangle, by this I mean I've had two best friends and we made a trio of best friend-ness. But the problem with it is that eventually someone will fight with another and that leave one person stuck in the middle. When that happens it's hard to side with anyone and so on. You know what I mean. But yeah I've been in those little situations. I think that's why I have 'one true best friend' and other close friends now. I know that's a bad way to look at it but I've been in too many situations where someone tries to make me choose between the two and the other just wants things back to normal. Maybe a quartet would work out the best lol. At least then you'll have your true best friend and then you 'best friends'. I don't know, I'm just ranting now.

Okay I'll be quiet now.

See ya next chapter!

**Thanks for not pointing out my mistake!**

**And, the answer to why Seddie kept calling Missy a mutt is for 3 reasons: 1, mutt and Missy both start with M, 2, Missy looks like one (no offense to Haley Ramm) and 3, 'mutt' is a much nicer way of saying b!tch, which means 'female dog'. XD I think Dan Schneider made the last reason on purpose.**

**So, the ones who got half of the answers right were:**

**1st Reason: Maymist**

**2nd Reason: Panda Hallows**

**3rd Reason: earth-fairy2006**

**Okay, this is creepy...we're talking about mutts and I am hearing a dog barking outside, no joke!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Freddie's POV_**

After Spencer's advice, Carly and Missy came into the apartment. _Great..._I thought. The show was completely ruined since Missy was now the cohost. Missy tried all the while when Carly's back was turned to flirt with me, but I just shook my head in disgust. It was time for iCarly. I had no idea what Carly or Missy had planned for iCarly, but thankfully, it wasn't my problem.

"Freddie, about the whole Sam thing, I've come to a descision." Carly told me, while Missy was downstairs.

"What?" I asked, hopefully Carly forgave Sam.

"Well...sighs, okay look. Missy has this crush on you and seeing you still believe Sam is totally crushing her. I can't stand to see Missy like this, so it's either be friends of one of them." Carly said.

"What is wrong with you, Carly Shay?" I said, she seemed surprise since this is one of the first times I seemed angry with her, "First you make Sam choose between being friends with an evil girl to be friends with you, now you're making me choose between Missy and Sam? Get this, Shay, Missy isn't even my friend!"

"Since when did you become such a Sam Puckett?" Carly yelled.

"Since you became a Valerie!" I yelled back.

"Okay, so if you're not Missy's friend, why are you here?" Carly asked.

"Because unlike you, I don't want to disappoint iCarly fans. Congratulations, Carls, 'cause you just ruined iCarly by inviting that talentless wonder to be cohost." I said.

"No, Sam made that choice. She could've been friends with me and Missy and not disappoint the iCarly fans."

"Carly, honestly, did you really think if Sam chose to be friends, anything would be different? No, behind your back, she wouldn't call you a best friend anymore. Best friends believe each other." I said, repeating the words Sam said.

"They were both my best friends. But one of them attacked the other." Carly insisted.

"Yeah, Missy. She threatened Sam first and you know it, you just can't face the fact that people change, and in this case, she changed for the worst. She might have been your best friend, but she's not any friendly anymore." I said, turning on my camera, ready to film.

Carly just stood there open-mouthed. Since I didn't want to stare at her opened mouth, I yelled to the stairs, "Missy, iCarly's about to start!".

Carly, on the other hand, went in front of the camera, she closed her mouth now, at least, but her eyes stayed the same. A few months ago, I would have just died seeing her like that but today, nothing affected me. Missy came in, all smiley and giggly, totally oblivious Carly's shock. I rolled my eyes and signaled to girls to start.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Missy!" Missy said.

"And this is iCarly!" Carly smiled.

"And on this segment, we're going to...THE BLAB CAM!" Missy and Carly said together.

"Okay, first, we're talking to an old friend of ours, re-meet Shelby Marx!" Carly said, with the screen popping out. "Hey, Shelby. I'd like you to meet my new costar and best friend, Missy." Carly introduced.

The screen popped out showing Shelby on her bed. Her computer's probably in front.

"Hey, where's Freddie?" Shelby asked. I turned the camera to me.

"Hey, Shel." I said boredly.

"Hey, Freddie. So, why's Sam not here?" Shelby asked. Once again, I took this moment to turn against Carly.

"Well, Missy somehow convinced Sam's evil to Carly so now they're in a big fight." I said to the camera.

"FREDDIE!" Carly yelled, "Sorry, Shelby."

"I can't believe you Carly Mariah Shay, I always knew you were a wimp, but come on. Oh, and Missy, nice to meet you but no offense, you're so not funny." Shelby said, before turning off her webcam.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, that was Shelby Marx, ladies and gentleman. Next is a guy that studies school overseas, Cody Martin!" Carly said, pointing at the screen which showed Cody sitting on a hammock with the sun behind him, "Welcome to the blab cam, Cody." Missy smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, where's Sam? I want her phone number..." Cody smirked.

"Hey, watch the questions you ask, pal!" I yelled from behind the camera.

Oh my God. I just remembered, we were on live and I just showed jealousy to 500,000 and more people in the world, plus the ones at school. I am in deep, deep trouble. Missy and Carly looked at me wide-eyed. But thankfully, Cody Martin spoke up.

"Okay, calm down, why isn't she on iCarly anymore?" Cody asked.

Before I could answer, Carly rushed to my laptop and closed the window that said 'Cody Martin', and we were no longer in contact with Cody.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh, well, Cody signed out, now it's time for the next Blab Cammer, our school's very own Alex Gomez!" Missy smiled.

The screen popped out to Alex sitting on a couch.

"Guys, I hope you know how sick you guys make me. Carly first you blow Sam off for Trashy McLiar over there and now you make iCarly worth less watching. Just so you know, half of the school stopped watching once they knew Sam wasn't gonna be there, gooodbye!" Alex said, turning off her blab cam.

"Okay, that's for our Blab Cam. Um, most of them were asking about Sam...and um...Sam will no longer be in iCarly as of today." Carly said nervously. Missy headed over to the computer and saw iCarly ratings and viewings dropping...fast.

"Um...Carly? Check this out." Missy said, switching places with Carly.

"Okay, you guy, just 'cause Sam's not here anymore doesn't mean it's the end of iCarly. And if you guys can't face that fact, you should...ALL just stop watching iCarly!" Missy yelled.

The ratings and views dropped even faster in a heartbeat.

403, 234 viewers...

355, 739 viewers...

267, 928 viewers...

138, 922 viewers...

1, 342 viewers...

I left the iCarly studio, not bothering to watch Carly and Missy desperately trying to ge the viewers back. It was too late. I went in front of my house and saw the laptop on my mother's lap with Sam beside her.

"Hey, you guys, watching iCarly?" I asked.

"Yeah, what're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"All Missy and Carly will be doing is trying to convince the viewers." I said, taking my shoes off.

"Well, let's make them lose one more viewer." my mom smiled, closing my laptop and left the living room. Me and Sam smiled and laughed.

"So, a lot of people seems to be missing you, Sam." I smirked, "One even seemed to ask for your number...".

"Oh, yeah, I saw you yell 'Hey, watch the questions you ask, pal' in front of hundred viewers. What, were you jealous?" Sam smirked.

Yes, Sam, I was. I'm jealous because I've been having feelings for you ever since we kissed and I'm also hoping of asking you to this year's prom because this is our first year and I want you to be there with me. I wanted to say that so bad, but I couldn't. Sam was having a tough time and like I said, I will tell her, just not now or not so soon.

"No, I wasn't. I was just saying..." I said, sitting beside her.

"Hehe. Do you think iCarly's bad because of the new co-host?" Sam smiled.

"No." I said, and Sam looked down, disappointed, "I think it's bad because iCarly lost its old co-host."

"Aw, thanks, Freddork." she laughed.

"Whatever, I might be a dork but I at least I don't keep Christmas ham in my cabinet." I laughed, and so did she.

This is one of the first times we've had a conversation without punches or fights. And it was kind of refreshing. Maybe Carly not being friends with Sam was a good thing? God, how selfish am I for saying that? Sam's having the worst time of her life and I'm saying it might be a good thing. But then again, she looked happy.

"Anyway, not that I like you having here, but it's kinda late. Want my mom to drive you home?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll just walk. I really don't want to bother your mom." Sam said, putting on her brown jacket **(AN: The one she wore in iOwe You when she said she was working at Chili My Bowl)** and grabbed her red plaid bag.

"No way you are going out alone at night. A female webstar going home alone at night? You're nuts."

"I know I'm nuts, but it's not like I haven't done this before, I mean, I always go home alone after I go to Carly's." she said, shrugging.

"What? All this time, you couldn't have asked me to come with you or asked Spencer to drive you or asked my mom to drive you?" I said.

"Fine, I'll ask your mom." she said, heading for the kitchen, but I grabbed her wrist first.

"You have to promise me you won't go home alone, espescially considering your house is far and you always go home after dark."

She seemed speechless at first, but finally she answered.

"Okay, fine. When did you start being overprotective of me, though?" Sam asked as she went to the kitchen to my mom.

"...Since I fell for you..." I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me anyway.

After Sam left to ask my mom, I went into my room, wondering what would happen tomorrow. Sam couldn't cut school tomorrow. But if she would, I wouldn't blame her anyway. Only got one friend, plus that friend's the last person you'd expect her to turn to when things got tough with Carly. When suddenly, I heard my mom and dad talking with Sam. I opened my door, just a little bit and slowly, so I could hear.

"Sam, remember, you've got to-"

"Live life as normally as possible...I know." Sam finished for my dad.

"Yes, and it's best not to tell anyone but your mom. Oh, and here..." my dad said, giving her some kind of small blue round container that fitted in Sam's palm. Sam opened and smelled and it immediatly moved her head.

"What are these?" Sam asked.

"Smelling salts. They won't heal you, but try to see if it will help you breathe better when your dyspnea comes. I gave it to a client once and she said it helped a little." my dad told Sam.

"Okay, thanks for everything." Sam said sincerely. She and my mom were about to leave, but just them, my dad called out to her.

"Sam, you're going to get through to this, trust me." he said. Sam nodded and she left with my mom.

Smelling salts...'breathe better'? Did this have something to do with that 'weird thing' she said happened to her at the hospital? Or the fact she was breathing really loudly when she had that big fight with Carly? What was happening to Sam?

There was something she wasn't telling me, I just knew it. I heard my dad said it was best for her not tell anyone, except for her mother. But I was still wondering what was happening to Sam. I had to find out...tomorrow.

**_Lisa Puckett's POV_**

I can't believe it...my baby was dying. She might be, I didn't know. Marissa told me she might not make it to her 16th birthday next year. I was a mess when I heard. I broke down crying on the phone. Marissa told me I had to be strong, for my girl. Marissa and Westley probably told her by now. She must've taken it harder. I couldn't push her down anymore, so I broke up with my boyfriend and sprayed the whole place and cleaned up the trailer. By the end of the day, you couldn't tell we were poor. I knew that I've been raising Sam the wrong way for so long...she deserved better than that. So when I finished my crying and denial, I cleaned up, made her favorite dinner, Ham, grabbed popcorn and Mocha Cola and grabbed some DVDs the kids love: Mean Girls, A Cinderella Story, Another Cinderella Story, Twilight, Spectacular! and her number one favorite comedy, She's The Man.I know Sam was a tomboy, but she was definitaly a sucker for these things. Oh, yeah, I read her Twitter profile.

She also said her favorite movies were A Walk To Remember, Romeo+Juliette and Moulin Rouge but all of those movies had the main lead actress dying, so was it really a good idea for her and me to watch that? No, of course not! Anyway, I orginized the gernes of movies we were going to watch: First was romantic comedies, Tuesday's Horror, Wednesday is Action, Thursday is Romantic Comedies again! And Friday, the prom, I was thinking of watching a movie called 'Prom Night', some story about a prom that's scary. I know Sam would just adore that.

I saw Marissa's Prius outside and saw Sam thanking her and going out of it, thanking Marissa. As soon as she was about to open the door, I sat down on the couch. When she opened the door she took one look at the place and dropped her keys.

"M-Mom did you clean?" She asked, amazed.

"Yes, honey. I heard about what happened. Are you feeling...okay?" I asked, trying my best to be strong, but oddly, Sam was even stronger than I was.

"Yes, why all the fanciness?" she asked.

"Honey..I haven't been treating you as well as I should have. When I heard you were sick, I got scared. I'm not saying this is your last school week, but if it, I want you to have the best school week of your life." I said, hugging her.

She looked shocked, unable to speak. I chuckled, I didn't blame her. Who would've thought that I would do something like this.

"You didn't treat me badly, mom..." she maneged to whisper. All I did was smile.

"Come on, get your dinner and choose, which movie would you prefer?" I asked, telling her the list of the movies.

"Um...I'd like to watch Twilight?" she asked, seemingly mezmerized.

"Okay, go get yourself dinner and come to the living room, we'll watch it." I smiled.

This was gonna be a great week. For me and Sam, I just knew it.

_**Sam's POV**_

Can you believe my mom did all this? When I went to the kitchen, there was the thinnest slicest of ham I've ever seen! I got super excited. I grabbed the plate of ham and Mocha Cola and going to my living room. The menu of Twilight was there and my mom was sitting on the couch.

"Well? Come on, the movie's going to start!" she said, playing the DVD. I ran excitedly beside her and started eating my ham.

Throughout the movie, we laughed, we hugged, we explained each other the jokes sometimes...we reconnected. It was like my dad had never left us. She was my mother again. When we were watching Mean Girls, the last movie we watched, I'm sure she couldn't hear this, but I whispered 'Thank you, mom...' and for once, I really meant the word 'Mom'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: OMG YOU GUYS HAD NO IDEA HOW SCARED I GOT! I immediatly accidentaly erased the WHOLE chapter, and then I clicked the left button of my laptop and it said 'undo' so I pressed it and it all came back! I was so happy :D Anyway, most of you have officially found out Sam's diseases, I just didn't tell you ;)**

**I will repeat the symtoms just in case:**

**Shortness of breath, coughing/coughing up blood, wheezing, chest pain, fatigue, hoarse voice and difficulty swalloing. Can you guys get that?**

**Anyway...I enjoyed writing Sam and Lisa's 'reconnecting' moment. It was so filled with love, in my opinion. Did you hear? Melissa Mandisa is playing Sam's mom, but since it didn't say her name, I called her Lisa, one because Sam reminded me of Phoebe Buffay, LISA Kudrow's character in FRIENDS and two because MelLISA. Get it? lol **

**Uh oh, Freddie's getting closer! I'm so excited!**

**Read and review!**


	6. iGet Kissed By Missy

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Notes about this chappie: The outfit Sam is wearing today is the one she wore on iOwe you, when Freddie told her Principle Franklin was looking for her and her jacket is the brown jacket that's cut beneath the chest level, the one on iOwe You when Sam told Freddie and Carly she was going to her job at Chili My Bowl..I dunno I like her jacket :D**

**Review Of The chapter:**

**By mindless scribbles**

So wow, you're updating so fast I can hardly keep up!

No, I'm just kidding. I love it when authors update fast- and when the updates are good too! But then I feel guilty about not reviewing all of the chapters... so I'm gonna apologize a million times before this story is over. haha

Following that little spiel (spelling? idk), I absolutely love this so far. I think I said that before, but I'm saying it again. Everyone's so in character, and I liked how you put Alex, Cody & Shelby into this. It shows what a big fat meanie bobblehead Carly's being. lol, Just kidding. Anyway, she seems like she's starting to believe that Missy's an evil, evil person. I'm sure we'll see that good side of her again (Carly, not Missy, lol)

I'm pretty sure Sam's got some kind of cancer. I'm thinking it's lung cancer, which is so not good, because she'll die! No! I mean, she MIGHT die. HOPEFULLY not. haha

I liked the mother/daughter part of this chapter. It shows that her mom really does care about her daughter :)

-h

Thanks for you're review! I really enjoyed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Sam's POV_**

I woke up the next day, smelling eggs and bacon. I saw Mom cooking breakfast. Yesterday, me and my mom somewhat reconnected. She said that if this was my last week in school, she'd do her best to make it the best week I'd ever have. I ate my bacon and eggs and put on some new clothes: I put a sports tank top written Number 54 on it over a gray elbow-longsleeves and jean capris. Instead of doing my half updo, I just let my hair loose with a headband and put on some black Converse with graffiti styles all over it. I grabbed my bag and was on my way to Freddie's, but I saw Mrs Benson and Freddie outside of the trailer park, inside their Prius. I looked at my mom in surprise.

"I called Marissa. Go on, you have fun in school." she smiled.

"Oh, I will. Bye, mom!" I said, running into the car's backseat next to Freddie.

"Hey, Freddie, hi, Mrs Benson." I greeted.

"Oh, Sam, 'Mrs Benson' makes me feel old. Call me Marissa." she said.

"Um, okay." I said.

"Someone seems happy." Freddie remarked.

"I know. Yesterday, when I came home, my mom got movies, ham, popcorn, everything! Apparently, she's trying to make my last week as great as she can!" I said excitedly.

"Oh. Well, that's-Wait...last week?" Freddie asked.

Uh oh. I forgot Freddie doesn't know I may not live to be a sophomore. I had to improvise...quickily!

"Um...well, last week of freshman year! Well, we still have, like, two weeks and everything but mom said she had this mail that the next week of school was canceled?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yes! I recieved that on my email. Turns out, today is the day to give back exams and afterwords, all of you are cleaning out your lockers and just plain having fun, apparently. So they canceled the next week of school." Marissa said.

"Oh, okay. Cool! No more school next week!" Freddie smiled.

"Are you guys doing anything for summer?" I asked.

"Well...me and your mom were emailing each other yesterday and there's going to be a Ridgeway High School Reunion for your mom, me and Freddie's dad and it's for two weeks, so you and Freddie are coming with us to the parties at California!" Marissa smiled.

"What? No way, that's so cool!" I said quickily.

"Yeah! I can't believe it!" Freddie said, almost as quickily as I did.

Wow, two whole weeks in california, the beaches, the parties...I looked over at Freddie and blushed. We might be the only two teens there. And if we are...what'll happen in slow dances? I admit, these past two days, I've seen a whole new side of Fredweird. It's weird, to see a new side for only two days, but I was liking it. He wasn't madly in love with Carly, and that didn't annoy me as much as it did, which was a good thing because when it did, I would get pretty aggresive. For a while, everything about me and Freddie was a frenemieship, and maybe, JUST maybe, I wanted more than that sometimes but now, it was just friendship, and that was totally enough for me.

**_Freddie's POV_**

Two weeks with Sam? In California? Oh, man, I had to start planning what I would say or do. First, I can start with this week. They'll annouce the dance this week, since it was the last week, and I had to act really fast if I wanted Sam to go out with me. One week to find a date? A lot of boys can be really desperate and ask the first girl they'll see. I've decided, as soon as they announce the dance, and I'm alone with Sam, I would ask her.

When my mom dropped as off at school, I went a little ahead of Sam, just to be sure neither Carly, nor Missy was around. Then I remembered that Sam's locker was just beside Missy's and Carly's.

When Sam saw her locker with Carly and Missy beside it, she knew what I was thinking.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, "Just in case..."

"Okay, look, Freddie. You might be my best friend, my mom may be more caring now but..." she said slowly, "I am still Sam Puckett."

And with that, she walked bravely up to the locker next to Missy's and Carly's. When I went towards my locker, I looked at Sam's side, just in case. I could see as soon as Sam came and opened her locker, Missy and Carly immediatly stopped talking. Valerie happened to pass by, and I heard that now, Sam and her were on an okay basis, so when Sam grabbed Valerie's wrist, I heard her say:

"Hey, Val, wanna trade lockers with me?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Valerie took one look at who was beside Sam's, "Okay. Oh and...Sam, sorry about the Carly thing."

"Eh, it's okay. Wasn't really much of a loss, anyway. So, what's your locker number and combo? Oh, here, write it on my arm." Sam said, giving Valerie a fountain pain. Valerie looked at Sam to see if she was serious. But when Sam nodded, Valerie gave a giggle, like 'typical Sam' and wrote it down.

I looked at Sam's wrist, it was written: locker 213.

Which locker is 213? Mine is 215, so...Sam's RIGHT BESIDE ME AND GIBBY? Aw, man, I am in trouble. How was I supposed ask Gibby for advice is Sam was around? All I had to do was talk to Gibby in gym. It'll help for sure.

"Thanks, Val. Here's mine." Sam said, grabbing a piece of paper, knowing Valerie wouldn't seriously have her combo written on her wrist and writing.

"Thanks, Sam." Valerie smiled.

"Oh, wait, gotta get some stuff in my locker." Sam said.

"Oh, me too." Valerie said, heading next to my locker.

I saw Sam's locker filled with 2 books and a punch of Low Fat Fatcakes and Mocha Colas. And I saw her shove it all at once into her open backpack. Valerie was slowly putting things in her bag. No big deal, she had about 5 books anyway. Sam came next to Valerie and me.

"This is your locker?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Valerie said, "Aren't you glad you're beside Freddie?" she asked.

"Sure, so see you around?" Sam asked.

"Okay, sure." Valerie smiled.

"Wait, Val!" Sam yelled, grabbing a Mocha Cola and throwing it into Valerie's hands, "Keep it. Think of it as a present for 'thanks'." she said. I saw Valerie mouthing a thanks and leaving to rearrange her locker.

"Hey." Sam said casually.

"Oh, so that's what you meant by saying you're Sam Puckett." I said.

"Yep, exactly. Anyway...homeroom's gonna start soon. Wanna go, since you're always Mr. Never Late." Sam said, using air quotes in 'never late'.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Fine, let's go." I said.

**_Carly's POV_**

I saw the whole thing with Sam and Valerie and Freddie. She and Freddie left as if they were best friends! No 'Fredward' or brutal stuff...just a little teasing! Why was there no brutal stuff?! Why would Freddie even be friends with Sam?

"Can you believe that? She's so...CALM!" I screamed.

"Don't worry. Inside, she's screaming. You know how much she can't handle Freddie." Missy told me.

"Yeah, but how is he friends with her? The only time I've seen that look on Sam's face is whenever she's happy." I said as I was walking in homeroom.

"It's going to be okay, Carls. I have a plan to get back on Sam...but it's gonna be brutal to her...emotionally, at least, but I really think we can crack her open. This'll destroy her life, but we will have the ultimate payback. Are you with me, Carly? If you do this, she might never forgive you." Missy said, speaking to me really seriously.

Wow...the ultimate payback. That sounded so good to say...but do I really want to destroy her life? I knew I was mad at Sam, but did I hate her enough to do this? Missy was looking at me, waiting for an answer. I had to answer quick. I was going to say 'no', but when we entered homeroom, I saw Sam and Freddie laughing.

Sam and Freddie laughing together...

Heck, Valerie was sitting in front of Sam, who was sitting next to Freddie.

Smiling at each other...

Giving each other high fives.

My gut practically burned at this site. I turned around to Missy.

"Okay...let's do it." I said.

**_Sam's POV_**

"So, I was thinking, you know when you were kinda evil and asked me to do a show you'd call Sam and Val?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Valerie blushed.

"It's okay. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could do a webshow. But we won't call it iSam, or iValerie or iFreddie, but something with all our names in it. We can use the jokes I wanted to use on iCarly, but according to her, it wasn't 'funny'." I proposed.

"Well, it sounds good. And it'll be great to start doing webshows again. But you told me I'd still be doing iCarly." Freddie said.

Me and Valerie looked at each other.

"Oh, right. Man...I had high hopes for this thing." I said, looking at the ground.

"It's okay, Sam. But maybe-uh oh, look who's here..." Valerie said, eyeing the person who was sitting next to me.

I looked beside me and saw Missy and Carly sitting beside me. I looked at Freddie and Valerie, who were both shocked: After the King Kong massacre yesterday, Missy DARED to sit beside me.

"Um...hello? Missy? Sitting next to me, not the best place to sit in." I said.

"I'm sorry, Sam but I want to sit here." Missy said innocently, standing up from her chair.

"Oh, yeah? Well I want to put my fist in your mouth but unfortunately, there are some things in life you don't get to do." I said, standing up as well. I noticed Valerie and Freddie getting ready to stand up and grab me.

"Oh, yeah? Well, why don't you try it?" Missy said, provoking me.

"Oh, yeah, I WILL!" I screamed, lunging at her, but Valerie and Freddie, as expected, held me down.

**_Carly's POV_**

Okay, Sam and Missy were fighting, and as Missy expected, all of them were too busy to look at the ground. I slid behind Missy's chair, like a snake and carefully grabbed Sam's open red backpack. A lot of books were in there...'Eclipse'? 'Beastly'? Since when does Sam read this kind of stuff. I kept looking around and finally saw her journal. Missy was right: it was a sparkly black little book with the words 'DO NOT READ: DANGEROUS INFO' in red glitter. How did Missy know Sam had this? She must have looked through Sam's stuff one time or another. I quickily grabbed the diary and slid the bagpack back. And on cue, I grabbed my own backpack and put the diary in there.

"Missy, maybe we should leave Sam, Freddie and Valerie alone." I said, grabbing Missy's arm.

"Fine. See ya, Puckett." Missy said, as if Sam's last name was some kind of venom.

We went the the whole front of the class, where some kids already started to come, hiding us.

"Okay, did you get the diary?" Missy asked.

"Yep." I smiled proudly, handing her the diary.

"Ooh, gimme!" Missy said, snatching the diary from my hands. _'Rude' _I thought.

"Okay, okay, let's see...Dear diary...yada-yada-yada...OOH! Juicy, little Sammie's got her first kiss..." Missy smirked.

"What?! She never told me that? Does it say from who?" I asked.

"Nope. Anyways, blah blah blah, not friends with Carly anymore, end of vacation, just found out that-OH MY GOD!" Missy said. But it wasn't an 'oh my god' like 'I wanna cry', it was more like 'This is Juicy!', as she would say.

"What?! What?!" I asked.

"Oh...nothing. Okay, tonight is the night. You ready for it, girl?" Missy asked me.

"You betcha!" I smiled.

"Okay. Phase 1 of Operation Revenge, complete. Now...phase 2." Missy smiled.

"Okay. One two and..." Before I said three, me and Missy turned our backs and started speaking to some kids.

"Tell everyone to go on iCarly dot com tonight, there's going to be a juicy surprise..." we both repeated to the two boys behind us. They told everyone and everyone in the class. Soon, I saw some girl tell it to Sam and Freddie.

Perfect.

**_Freddie's POV_**

"A....juicy surprise? Who still uses that expression?" Sam laughed.

"No idea. But still, wouldn't hurt to check it out. Val, checking it out tonight?" I asked.

"You bet!" Valerie laughed, "But I bet it's just some way to get viewers. She disappoints the viewers tonight, iCarly's going down." she smiled.

"Aw, that means I'm gonna have to go to Carly's...again." I shuddered.

"Hey, don't worry. If Missy-N-Your-Face tries to kiss you again, she won't be kissing nobody with a fat lip." Sam said. Me and Valerie chuckled.

I wasn't the least bit worried for iCarly tonight. In fact, if you asked me, I was kinda excited. All the plans I've heard for the last iCarly have been done. They couldn't have possibly found a new thing to do. It was the first time they did iCarly twice in a week. And I was kind of glad to be in front of them during their big humiliation.

**_Missy's POV_**

Phase 2...complete. Within seconds, everyone was texting EVERYONE to go on iCarly, their classmates, their relatives, even some penpals! It was all to exciting. But...I had a secret phase to make. When second period was over, I turned over to two seniors, Josh and Jake.

"Hey, you two." I called out. Immediatly, of course, they came to me.

"What's up, Robinson?" Josh said, obviously trying to make a move on me as he leaned against a wall.

"Whatever. Listen...there might be a few...violent thing on iCarly tonight and I want you guys to be there to keep Freddie Benson from ruining the show." I smirked.

"What's in it for us?" Jake asked.

"This?" I said, holding out an envoloppe, "It contains 100 bucks each for you two."

I knew this would convince Jake, but obviously not Josh.

"Who cares about the money, I'm freakin' rich. See ya, Miss." Josh said, walking away.

No worries. I had a backup plan.

"You sure Josh? It has my number in it too."

"OKAY! We accept." Josh said, snatching the envoloppe from my hands.

"Excellent...meet me at Carly's house after school." I said. I saw them nodd their pretty little heads and started walking away.

Carly might regret this plan, I realize. I thought, in the journal, I'd find stuff like 'I love someone so much!' and say the name but apparently, Sam didn't write any of those. What she wrote in her diary was unforgivable once the secret would be let out. She might never forgive Carly for this. This plan just got better and better.

**_Sam's POV_**

It was lunchtime, as expected, and I sat beside Freddie, Valerie, Gibby and Rip Off Rodney. AKA, my usual sitting place except Carly wasn't here. Today, we had Chili for lunch. But after my sickness, I didn't want to eat that much. Plus, I have difficulty swalloing, so that's sort of an issue, espescially with Chili. All I got was plain water, and the rest were surprised about seeing my empty lunch try, but I tried to shrug it off.

"Seems like they're cancelling afternoon periods. Apparently, while we arrange our lockers, there's this big secret coming up." Valerie said, grabbing a bite of her chili.

"Secret? What kind?" Gibby asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I think it might a dance." Valerie smiled.

"Aw, that's just great. I'm gonna need to find a date." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why do you seem upset about that?" Freddie asked.

"You know me, Fredward, no boys asks me to dances, except if they're planning to have a fight there." I said, taking a sip of my water, forgetting the fact that I should use a straw for my difficulty swalloing and began coughing.

"Sam? Sam!" Freddie said, knocking my back.

"It's not working!" Rodney yelled.

"Drink this, come on!" Freddie yelled, putting the water in front of me, I took a deep breath and swallowed. When the water touched my throat, it hurt more and more. But after a while, when I stopped drinking the water, I was fine again.

"You okay?" Freddie asked, still patting my back.

"I'm fine..." I whispered.

"Whoa, Sam, you scared us." Rodney said, relieved.

"And this isn't the first time..." Gibby said, eyeing me suspicously.

"...Sam? What's going on?" Freddie asked.

I looked at Valerie, hoping she would do some 'I'm sure she's fine' thing, but apparently, she was looking at me suspicously. Everyone was. What could I say? Dr Benson told me it was better for me to try living a normal life, but how could I do that when my symtoms would happen in a middle of a school time? I had to act fast, so I grabbed my empty tray with the empty plastic glass on it.

"Um, I gotta go." I just said, putting the tray in its place and dumping the glass in a trashcan and ran to my locker.

As soon as I got to my locker, I breathed a sigh of relief. That was close, but I was sure I couldn't hold it in forever. Only a few more days, I reminded myself. Just 3 more days and no more pretending.

When I was calm, I noticed it's only been 30 minutes after my usual lunch time and I had 30 minutes left, so I decided to clean out my locker in advance. I grabbed a trashcan and listened to music instead of cleaning to locker, since I didn't want to be the only one that was finished. 30 minutes later, Freddie, Valerie, Gibby and Rodney showed up, as did the whole student body, going to their lockers and preparing for it.

"What's with you? Why are you so...weird?" Freddie asked.

"Do you feel sick or something? I don't have a problem and I'm not weird." I said.

"You are lately. I heard you and my dad talking yesterday," he whispered, I turned my head to him. Please don't know...

"He gave you 'smelling salts'? To breath better? I heard him saying you should try living life 'as normally as you can' and it was best not to tell anyone! Sam, what's happening to you?" Freddie asked.

"Please, Freddie, you don't underst-"

"Attention all students!" Mr Howard announced with a microphone. Thank God, it was perfect timing, because now Freddie had to drop this.

"As you all know, the next week of school is canceled and this is your last week..." Mr Howard started. All the seniors, I saw, where clapping and all, I saw jocks slapping hands and howling, and cheerleaders screaming while jumping and shaking their hands up and down, "Settle down, you little hooligans! Anyway, as I was saying, this is your last week and some changes have been made. First change is now, we will have to move the dance to this friday tonight and we will need people on the dance commity-"

"WE'LL DO IT!" Carly and Missy shouted at the same time. I rolled my eyes: Carly always wanted to be on the prom commity, but she wouldn't go because I wouldn't and she didn't want to be 'alone'.

"Excellent. Is there anybody else?" Mr Howard asked, but the whole place was silent, "Okay, let me choose...um...Samantha Puckett..." he said, pointing to me.

"HEY! Watch who you're calling 'Samantha', dipwad!" I yelled.

"And now you've earned extra hours in school for the dance, now, anyone else?" Mr Howard asked. Nobody raised their hands.

Perfect. I was going to be alone with Dumb and Dumber.

"I'll do it!" I heard someone say.

I turned beside me and it was none other than Fredward Benson, raising his hand. I knew he didn't want to and I knew he only did it because he didn't want to be alone with the two.

"Okay, Missy Robinson, Carly Shay, head of the prom commity and Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett will help." Mr Howard said.

"Nuh-uh! We need more people! Okay, so you, you, you, you and you will also be on the prom commity." Missy said, pointing at Laura Dawson, then at Alex Gomez, then Josh Hanson, then at Jake Speed and finally, at super smart girl, Leah Whitewater.

"Okay, so, Laura Dawson, Alex Gomez, Josh Hanson, Jake Speed and Leah Whitewater are also on the prom commity. And now instead of throwing out your locker stuff, you will go with the prom commity now." Mr Howard said.

I could hear the others groan.

"Okay! Fallow me and Carly to the gym!" Missy said, pointing us there.

"Great..." I muttered, putting my backpack in my locker and fallowing Missy.

"Thanks for volounteering, Freddie, but it wasn't a good idea." I said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really want to clean out my locker anyway." he said.

We both fallowed the others to the gym, and Missy had a theme in her head already: the theme was the Yule Ball, just like the one in Harry Potter. She asked a bunch of stuff for us to do to make it look like the Yule Ball. Missy had gone overboard, she wanted Alaska Nebraska to sing.

Everyone there groaned, again, so did me and Freddie. Carly's always liked Alaska Nebraska, but personally, I thought her music was too 'teeny bopper'-ish. There's nothing wrong with that, it wasn't my type, that's all.

"I nominate for Paramount to play!" I said, raising my hands. At this, everyone agreed.

"No way! Paramount's music is suckish and has a boring sense of music! Alaska Nebraska is so much better than that! Listen to this!" she said, grabbing a radio and putting a CD in it. We could all hear Alaska Nebreaska's country screaming, which Carly calls music.

"OH STOP THAT!" I yelled. I grabbed the radio and smashed it on the ground. When I finished the radio was all static-y. When I finished, I turned in front of Missy.

"Never. Do that. AGAIN." I threatened.

"Whatever, fine, no band. But I still want that Yule Ball thing, so Laura Dawson and Alex Gomez, you guys are artistes, right? Paint be a snowy sky. Jake and Josh, help with the equiptment, Leah, power cords, we'll need neon lights and all. Me and Carly will do the decorations and Sam and Freddie, painting banners." Missy said smirking at me.

"What should I make it say? 'Missy is a mutt'?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Make it say, 'Go to our school dance, friday at 8 and...watch iCarly Tuesday night." Missy said, whispering the last part.

"What? You're seriously having an iCarly show at night? I thought you were just kidding!" I laughed.

"Whatever, just do it." Missy said, before walking away.

I turned around to Freddie, "Can you believe her? 'Whatever just do it'. Just 'cause you're the boss of the prom doesn't mean I STILL CAN'T BEAT YOU UP, MISSY!" I yelled, loudly enough for Missy to hear.

"Don't mind her. Now come on, let's start those banners." Freddie said, grabbing a large papers, of plenty of colors.

I grabbed some huge markers of all the colors, including gold and silver.

"Okay, here's my idea, we get the black one." I said, puling out the black paper from the pile.

"And we write the letters in gold and silver?" Freddie asked, predicting what I was gonna say.

"You know me!" I laughed. We got started on the banner. We've already written 'Go to our school dance', in golden letters with silver outline. Missy strutted over here. I wonder what she needed now.

"Um, Freddie? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure."

Uh no. I knew where this was going. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind a corner wall. I wanted to listen so I tried to leave slowly and silently. I pressed my ear against the end of the corner, listening.

"So, listen. Prom...it's a pretty hard time to find a date in just 3 days, right?" Missy said. Ugh, I could already imagine her with her pretty pink blouse, trying so hard to look cute.

"Actually, I've been thinking of asking somebody. No one's asked her yet, and I want to be the first one to." I heard Freddie say.

And then, Missy said something, but oddly enough, I couldn't hear it. Did Freddie like another girl? Who? Valerie? No...Carly?...Oh, God, please don't let it be Carly. I didn't hear what else they said. The conversation seemed like a blurr to my ears. And before I knew it, my symtoms were starting again.

My breathing...it became heavy again...I was seriously praying Freddie or Missy wouldn't notice. I covered my mouth just to be sure, but I ended up sounding like Darth Vader. I pulled off a tiny cough. No, please, not now...I prayed. But it didn't work. I grabbed a tissue from my pocket, coughing on that.

It's been a while since they last talked, I noticed. I peeked out my head and...

"Freddie?" I asked.

I saw Missy, her arms around Freddie's neck and Freddie looked shock, but he didn't do anything. He didn't...what could she have said to make him enjoy the kiss? He and I could never be together. Despite what all of those stories you'd hear about Miss Unpopular ending up with her dream guy, that could never be me. But once he heard me, Missy pulled away and saw me.

"Hello, Sam..." she said, casually.

I didn't care about her. I was still looking at Freddie.

"Sam...no...it's not-"

Before I knew it, I ran before Freddie could say anything else. I ran and ran, and hopefully, Freddie didn't fallow me but when I turned, I saw Freddie was fallowing me, I tried running faster but as I ran and ran, I became more tired and slowed down.

I thought about what I just saw and used that to get me to run faster, possibly to my house, if I was lucky. I knew this was going to cost me a lot though, but I didn't care, I just had to run away from Freddie. I kept on running and running, not noticing my bag was open and a couple of things fell off, but I didn't care enough to pick things back up.

"Sam, please stop!" I heard him yell.

Did he really think I was going to stop because he just yelled that, after what I seen, I don't think I'll dare to talk to him. Guess I'm all friendless again.

But anyway, after a few minutes of running away, I tried finding an alley or something to hide in, and rest in. I found one, but as soon as I did, I started breathing heavily and wheezing again.

"No..." I whispered.

I looked in my bag, which only had 3 books in them. There wasn't any smelling salts...they must have fallen along the way.

I groaned, and then I coughed. Coughed really loudly, loudly enough I knew Freddie would hear me.

And then...I started to faint.

_Freddie's POV_

Sam had just saw Missy kissing me, and I wasn't pulling away. I was too scared to, but I knew how this would look in front of Sam. What was I thinking. She predicted this would happen, and yet, I let this hurt her. I had to find her.

Right now, I was running, trying to fallow Sam, who had gotten really faster. I noticed something on my way here. A small container written 'Sam'. I opened it, and I reconized it as Sam's smelling salts. I didn't know what she had, but if she ran and needs smelling salts, this can't be good.

While I was picking up the smelling salts, Sam disappeared. I panicked, and looked everywhere, every alley since I knew she'd be in one. Before I knew it, I hurt someone, who seemed desperate to breathe and started wheezing, then...coughing...I fallowed wherever I heard it, and I saw Sam in an alley, her eyes closed but she was still coughing.

"No, Sam..." I said, bringing the smelling salts under her nose.

"Come on, Sam, please, smell it." I pleaded, and I think Sam tried, too, but she couldn't.

What was I doing, staying here. I had to bring her back to a hospital. I couldn't leave her or just go back to school, if I was saving someone's life, I'm sure Principle Franklin would forgive me. I carried her, as Carly would say it, 'bridal style', and with my nearest hand to her head, I tried to keep the smelling salts under her nose, but after a while, she moved her hand and tried to keep the smelling salts under her nose herself. I grabbed her hand just in case. And I was running towards to hospital, hoping that by some miracle, Sam would still be alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxSamLovesConversexX Sorry that this chaps so late. There was this fanfiction login error a few days ago and during that day, the computer I was using had to be taken back to my mom's office. I'm using my bro's macbook, which is pretty hard to write in. I didn't want to use his macbook but my mom told me too. If you're wondering why the last few sentences had no question mark, it's because I couldn't find it on the macbook. Thank God I didn't buy a macbook like this, I was thinking of getting those simpler macbooks instead of a Macbook Pro.

Read and Review!


	7. iReveal Sam's Secret

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The chapter:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Freddie's POV**_

Okay, first, I was talking to Missy, next when I say that going out with her to prom is the last thing I want to do, and then she says maybe this'll change your mind then she kisses me, and next thing I know, I'm running after Sam. I took her to the hospital, where she was treated by my dad, Westley Benson. Even when I asked him what was going on with Sam that she wouldn't tell me, he shut his mouth. I was desperate to know what was going on. But in an hour and a half, I had to go to Carly's house for iCarly. I had planned to tell Missy off bigtime but I wanted Sam to tell me what was wrong before I would leave.

So here I am, sitting next to Sam, who was hooked on a breathing tube a half hour ago, but they took it off because she didn't need it anymore. Sam was still asleep, but at the same time, sweating, for some reason. It was almost summer, and, sure she was wearing sleeves but so was I, yet I was fine. There was great air conditioning at the hospital. And sure, maybe the blanket would make her a little warm, but the blanket was extra thin and no way enough for her to sweat.

I flipped over the channels. There was a bunch of shows, but none of them could take my mind off Sam, and what was wrong with her.

I'd give anything for her to wake up right now. Whether she would punch me or call me names, I wouldn't care, as long as she's awake. I waited for an hour and 15 minutes. In 15 minutes, I had to leave for iCarly. But at that precise moment, Sam woke up. She gasped as she woke up for some reason and looked around her and saw me.

"Hi, liar." Sam said spitefully, and turned her back on me. I noticed when she touched her hand, she also wondered why she was sweating.

"No, Sam, honestly, I wasn't lying." I said, "Missy, she-she tricked me-"

"Did you feel sorry for me? Is that why you hang out with me, was I just some charity case? Or did you plan this with Missy? Purposely making you reveal stuff I wouldn't reveal to Carly just so you can go back and laugh about it while making out with your girlfriend behind my back and thought I'd never find out because I trusted you so much. And...um...even if all what I said wasn't true, I know that I can't survive another day of Missy drama..._literally_." she said, emphisizing 'literally', I wonder why.

"Sam. please, just listen to me. Missy set me up, I'm telling you. Sam, you're not a charity case, you never have been and I would never laugh at you. Please, Sam....just...believe me." I said.

Sam wouldn't budge, or move, or anything. She just stood there, with me talking to her back, and her staring at the window. I'm not even sure if she heard me or not, or if she was even listening. She looked like those statues whose faces would show emotion. In her case, it was anger.

"Okay...Sam, I know that even though we've been best friends for only a few days, I need to clarify something you said. You said Carly wasn't your best friend, because if she was, she'd believe you. And you said I was, because I did. Now, tell me this...if I believed you with Missy, why won't you believe me?" I asked.

I saw the reflection she had on the window. She was biting her lip nervously, looking at the ground. I knew she'd need a day or two. She was the most stubborn girl ever, but I'll take as long as it takes for her to forgive me.

"Um, anyway...I took you to the hospital and I think you dropped this," I said, putting the smelling salts next to her on the bed, "And um, I have to leave for iCarly and my laptops right on the nightstand if you wanna catch it." I said, putting my laptop on iCarly. Tons of viewers were online right now.

"I have to go, so...bye." I said, leaving, and hoping that Sam would understand and believe me.

I asked my mom to drive me back home. Once I was there, Carly and Missy were already at the studio, whispering and giggling. I didn't bother to ask what was up, because I didn't want to hear Missy's voice. Whom, by the way, acted as if nothing happened with us today. As if she didn't almost kill Samantha Puckett's life. Missy held a book, I think it was a journal, with her the whole rehearsal. But for this iCarly, I was excited to see the 'special surprise'. I mean, it must be extra special for Carly and Missy to have Josh and Jake, the school's two most popular jocks, in here. And speaking of iCarly, it was time to air this 'special webisode'.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hey, what's up? I'm Carly..."

"And I'm Missy."

"And this is iCarly!" they smiled proudly. Missy pressed the 'Applause' button on the remote.

"Okay, so we told everyone at school to go to iCarly tonight for a special broadcast. And don't worry, this is for you none-Seattle people viewers, too." Carly said.

"And tonight, with our only, but juicy, webshow, we will read former cohost of iCarly, Sam Puckett's diary!" Missy said, holding up the diary excitedly.

I opened my mouth, shocked and angry. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to drop my camera and run over there to get Sam's diary back as much as the next guy, but I put my camera down on the computer table, and next thing I know, Josh and Jake grab one of my arm each, stopping me from stopping Carly and Missy. So that's why they were here! I tried to struggle away from their grip, but come on. Two of the best senior jocks holding me back? Pretty hard.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Carly smiled. She ran over next to me and smirked..the same smirk Missy would have. I swore she mouthed the words 'You lose, Benson'. She grabbed my camera and zoomed it to where we could only see Missy and Carly's face. Missy licked her lips, and when she said 'dear diary', she said those words with a huge evil smirk.

"A lot of things happened the past couple of years. I've had my first kiss right after I confessed about never having kissed anyone. And now, today, I got into this fight with this little grungy mutt, whom, because of her, I am not friends with Carly anymore. It's fine with me since in two weeks, it's going to be the end of vacation. But apparently, something is very wrong with me. I just found out that, because of my mom's boyfriend's constant smoking, I now have a disease and that is..."

"NO!" I screamed kicking and screaming as hard as I could. But then Josh and Jake switched positions. Josh grabbed my arms while Jake grabbed my feet.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Freddie Benson, 'I just found out that, because of my mom's boyfreind's constant smoking', I now have a disease and that is.." Missy stopped, looking everywhere, smirking and pausing for dramatic effect. Carly looked scared, knowing that this wasn't a good idea.

"'I now have a disease called 'lung cancer'." Missy finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I REALLY hope everyone forgives me for the extremely short chappie, but I had to leave you guys with one last chappie before I go camping for 4 days. Plus, my computer's got a virus so it may take a while for my next chapter, and the reason why I have no 'Review Of The Chapter' is because my computer won't let me go to the reviews page. I'm really sorry...**

**Read and review**

**Please forgive me!**

**:'(**


	8. iStand Up iStop Lying

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The chapter:**

**By bingbangboom714**

Oh my god... I just started reading this story and I love it! I've always thought Carly was annoying and manipulative but she's kind of evil! Jeez... Missy is so annoying! And now they told everyone that Sam has lung cancer! Poor Sam! Hopefully she recovers... Anyway, this story is really great and is gonna leave me really excited for the next chapter! Ha ha, it's ok, update whenever you can.

**My Response:**

Yeah. Carly was meant to be kind of a selfish brat in here. I mean, the only reason she fallowed Missy's plan is because if she didn't, Missy would've stopped being her friend and since Carly was pretty much hated now at school, she would've been friendless. So she chose to fallow an evil deed, in exchange for not being friendless. Pretty selfish, if you ask me.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Freddie's POV_**

They said it...

They actually said it.

Carly, Missy, Josh and Jake...they dared to crush a girl's whole life. I couldn't believe this, but angry tears came to my eyes, and to prevent them from leaking, I blinked nonestop. It worked, but I could only hold it in for a while.

When Missy read that last sentence...that Sam, _my Sam,_ had lung cancer, time seemed to stop. Josh and Jake let go of my arms and I fell to my knees on the ground, looking at the ground, too. I rose my head and noticed Carly, still as a frozen stick, shocked. Like so many others, she couldn't take her eyes off the diary.

And just like that, I, Fredward Benson, had snapped.

"I can't believe you..." I whispered.

"What?" Missy said.

"I SAID I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! EITHER OF YOU!" I said, standing up to Missy and Carly and heading towards them. The camera was rolling, and more than 100,000 viewers were online, but I didn't care at all. I only needed to straighten things up with Missy.

"You just ruined Sam's life! What's WRONG with you?! First you steal her best friend, then her webshow and now you've just ruined her life?! GOD, YOU'RE SO...UGH!" I said.

I only responded by slapping Missy.

Yep, you heard me. Me, Freddie Benson, slap a girl. Missy grabbed her cheek, shocked. Even I was. I never slapped or hit anyone in my life, but this was the first time I was so angry and it wasn't even for me.

"What are you doing, Benson?!" Missy yelled.

"Want me to do it again?!" I threatened. Missy responded by running towards me, to tackle me, but I grabbed her waist and pushed her to the glass wall. She hurt her cheek, again, but I didn't care. I turned to Carly, who was still frozen from all the shock, but was able to speak.

"Don't you hurt her!" Josh yelled.

"I didn't 'hurt her', you stupid jock, if anything, she got less than what she deserved!" I yelled back...at a jock, who was the same size as Jocelyn. How was I ever going to get out of this? At the same time, Josh was running to me, trying to tackle me. But I quickily moved to the left and left him running to a wall, knocking him out unconcious.

"You pathetic little nerd, you actually dare to do that to my bro?" Jake said.

"He deserved it! He was about to kill me just for me slapping his girlfriend for doing the biggest, stupidest mistake of her life!" I screamed.

"SAM DESERVES TO DIE ANYWAY!" he screamed.

At that moment, I completely lost it. I punched that idiot, and used Sam's technique: put him on the ground on his stomach by kicking his...special place, grab his hand and foot and press it together. God, what an idiot. Hurt his best bud? Whatever. I felt so...different. Only one sentence in front of people made me something I've never been before. Ever. Jake was looking at me weirdly, asking inside his head 'Who is this guy?', Missy looked at me, saying 'What's happening', Josh was unconcious and Carly finally spoke.

"Freddie, stop!" Carly yelled.

"No!" I glared at her, "Say you're sorry!" I yelled to Jake.

"No, Freddie, let him go!" she yelled again.

"All right, all right, all right, I'm sorry!" Jake said. I released him and once I did, he ran out of the studio. Wow, was what I did really that hurtful?

"Freddie, stop this madness-"

"No, Carly." I said sharply, no regrets or anything.

"For me?" Carly asked, doing her usual puppy dog eyes she once did for me to act as Sam's date when Sam wanted to be girly. Two years ago, it would've worked. A couple of month ago, it would've worked. But today, it was just a look of pure hatred.

"Carly Mariah Shay, you disappoint me. You've officially ruined your best friend's life. Do you think me or anyone else is going to forgive you? Only that mutt you call friend. I'm ashamed to say I've had a crush on you, but now...you no longer have control of me." I said. Carly was now frozen and speechless, and I'm guessing...so was everyone else.

I walked towards the camera and said my final words to iCarly.

"Okay, iCarly. You've just witnessed something Freddie Benson would never do. But...I had to do this. They just ruined my best friend's life and they dare find excuses to hurt me? Enough was enough. Did you know Missy almost killed Sam today, too? Yep...So, in my opinion, a slap on the face would be less than enough for the mutt. Sam, if you're watching, I'm sorry I couldn't stop this before it happened. This is the final iCarly, people. Goodbye." I said.

Now, instead of turning off the camera, I pushed the camera, letting it fall to the ground and smashing. You could see and hear sparks coming out of that thing. It was my last time at Carly's house, ever. And with that, I walked away, wiping my tears from my eyes.

**_Sam's POV_**

I was so scared...

I've never been more scared in my life.

I've been too scared to hate Missy about the fact that she told my secret to the world, too scared to be hurt that Carly let Missy do this and too scared to start crying over my sickness.

I've been so scared of Freddie, who almost got hurt, on account of me. I couldn't help but feel proud of the little dork when he used my technique but I was so scared at the same time. My dork just took on Josh and Jake Bryant, the two most popular and strongest jocks in the school, both with football college applications. It scared me so much. I swear my heart stopped beating when Jake dashed to Freddie. My heavy breathing came as Freddie fought them, but when he won, it stopped. I smiled, and now believed Freddie for earlier, and felt so stupid I didn't believe him before.

I waited for a while, knowing Freddie would come visit me to the hospital soon, anyway. After a few good 5 minutes, he came.

"Hi." he said plainly.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Benson, I watched iCarly." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh..." Freddie said.

"So, um...after all what you just did...plus you believing me with the whole Missy sitch, and standing up for me, even going as far as to almost killing the two strongest jocks ever, I think I've finally believe you." I said.

"Great, and um, I wanted to talk to you about something that Spencer suggest we do to get back at Missy and Carly. It won't be much, but at least people will know what freaks they are." Freddie told me.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, Spencer told me that if we videotape Missy telling her plan, we can show it to the whole school, maybe even put it on iCarly." he explained.

"Wow, that's really smart-Wait! Spencer thought of that?" I asked.

"Off-topic, Sam! Anyway, at prom, there'll be a big screen showing the latest music videos or backgrounds and all, so I was thinking of you making Missy spill her plan and I hide with a live video and Rodney connects the camera to the screen, and everyone will know what a mutt Missy is." he said.

"That's an even better plan! Man, suddenly, I can't wait for prom..." I said, rubbing my hands together eagerly.

"And another thing...you don't have a date, do you?" Freddie asked. Why would he ask this?

"Come on, Fredward, you know I wouldn't be caught dead at prom." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But we need you to come for Missy's plan." he said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Got no date, huh?"

"Nope, not at all. But you better not tell anyone!" I said.

**_Freddie's POV_**

"I won't, don't worry," I laughed, "But, um, hey, I don't have one either so I was thinking...well, I was more hoping..why don't-"

"We go together, is that what you were asking? Ha, could you imagine? Me in a dress and you in a penguin suit? Ha, what, do you have a crush on me or something?" she asked jokingly.

Now, I know I should've laughed along, like a good sport, because I know Sam was joking. But there I was, not saying anything, like an idiot whose secret has just been revealed. Like a first grader whose crush on a cute girl has been told, and it was as embarassing as that.

After a while, Sam just stared at me, wide eyed and surprised. I got scared, so I grabbed a nearby stool and put it in front of me, to protect me, in case of you know...Sam going nuts.

"Don't kill me!" I pleaded.

"Oh, Benson, put the chair down, I ain't going to kill you!" she said loudly, hoping the message would get through to me. I put the chair down and sat on it. What was I supposed to say now? My best friend just found out I liked her. So, I just...did what I had to do.

"Listen, Sam...I think our friendship was becoming stronger and I don't want to ruin that because of this. So...if you could just forget all this, you'd be doing me a huge favor, thanks..." I said, standing up to leave, you know, giving Sam some time to think.

**_Sam's POV_**

There he goes. Freddie walking away. I mean, yes, I really liked him, but...was this the right time? Was this even right?

I stopped asking these questions when I saw Freddie's hurt look. I was sick of pretending, I couldn't lie anymore, I was sick of it. So finally, for the first time, I said what I wanted to say.

"Wait..." I said, and Freddie turned around, "Maybe I've been having the same feelings for you that you have for me. And to be honest, I never felt this way about someone in, well, ever. So...maybe I wouldn't mind going out." I smiled, trying to be brave. Now what would he say?

"So, does this mean you're my-"

"Oh, just ask me already, Freddork!" I said.

"Okay!" he said, sitting back next to me, "Sam, will you go out with me?"

"No." I said.

"Really?" he asked, looking hurt and looked like he was about to cry.

"Kidding! Of course I will!" I laughed, and so did he.

"Really? Serious?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Freddie, I'm going out with you, you may now stop acting as if you were on twelve pounds of sugar!" I joked.

"Aw, this is great! I swear, you won't regret it Sam! I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have!"

I smiled at that. Sure, it was a really cheesy line, but seeing the dork so happy and excited and all got me smilin'. It's not everyday you see that.

"Okay, but this won't change my insults towards you!" I warned.

"Of course. It'd be too weird if we didn't pull pranks once in a while." he grinned.

"Okay, but you gotta promise me three things before we do this." I said.

"Sure, anything!"

"Okay. One, you won't be all 'lovey dovey' and call me nicknames like my cousin Lily does with her boyfriend, two, the relationship is strictly casual, except on dates if you want and three, you have to promise you won't hurt me." I never thought I'd say that last one, but, ever since Jonah, I've promised myself I had to be careful to whoever I fall for.

"I promise." he said sincerely.

"Okay, well, congrats, Freddie Benson! You just got the undevided attention of Sam Puckett." I joked, crossing my arms.

"Wow, who would've thought that Sam would fall for me?" Freddie wondered out loud.

"Hey, I didn't fall! You tripped me!" I smiled.

The next few hours were nothng but laughs and fun and watching a couple of TV. Afterwards, he walked me home, me and my mom watched a couple of movies, and I fell asleep. No more details I needed to add, just that my afternoon was pefect. I completely forgot about Missy, Carly and everything for just a couple of hours. It was as if they never existed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. All the lies I've been keeping from others, my sickness, my helpless 'falling' for Freddie, both of those deepest secrets will either be known by everyone tomorrow, or already has been known.

I knew tomorow people would have trouble even looking at me. I had lung cancer and everything. They'll be going around me saying 'are you okay' or 'sorry about your cancer' and everything. I knew I didn't want that, but hey. I had old friends, a new friend and a best friend turned into a boyfriend to keep me sane. And that, that was all that mattered to me at this moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I'M BACK! Haha, you all thought I'd leave you wonderful reviewers with a cliffy? No way! Your reviews always make me feel like I want to make you guys happy, so I always update whenever I can. And aw, wasn't that sweet? A 103 REVIEWS? You people are seriously way too nice! I swear, I never expected this to get THIS much attention! I just wanted to say thank you, and I know people say that a lot but honestly, thanks!**

**And to jeanette, you asked me how to add chapters. First, if you have Microsoft Office Word on your computer or some other tools to make a document , write your first chapter in there. Once you're finished, save the document and log on to Fanfiction. Go to Documents Manager (upload), which is on the Publish icon, next to the Account icon. When you click there, go down and you'll see a box that says: Upload New Document. You can call it whatever you want, then click on Browse. If you saved your document earlier, you should find it at the most recent thing you've done on your list. Click on it, and finally, upload. You now have your chapter. After, go to New Story, which is also in Publish, choose your category, characters, ect. Then, when it comes to the first chappie, you can choose the document you saved on Document Manager earlier. Then, click 'Publish Story' on the lower right icon, then BOOM! You've got yourself a story! Tell me if this helps!**

**XxSamLovesConversexX**


	9. iRemeet Shelby

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

**Ok, so I've been trying to make a trailer for this on youtube, because I had a vision for how it would look like. Problem is, I don't have any windows movie maker or anything like that. So, I was going to ask if anyone wanted to volounteer making this as a trailer, or if anyone had any recommendations of who I could ask to make the trailer. In any way, I'd be honored if any one of you would offer to do it. I'll just PM you the texts I had planned for them to say in the trailer. Thanks, and enjoy the fic!**

**BTW, did anyone see the MMA match between Gina Carano vs Cris Santos? Cris won, apparently. I was hoping for Gina to win, honestly.**

**Review Of The chapter:**

maixmai (too lazy to log in) ()

this is just, amazing, like, wow!  
I love how Freddie stood up for Sam :] that was just the greatest!  
and I couldn't help but notice in this line:  
"One, you won't be all 'lovey dovey' and call me nicknames like my cousin  
Lily does with her boyfriend"  
was that a reference to the Lily and Oliver of Hannah Montana? haha, sorry if  
it isn't, i just have a tendency to over analyze things XD  
anyways great chapter! hope to see an update soon :]

**Reply:**

**You didn't over analyze lol. Actually, yeah, this was a referrence to Lily and Oliver of Hannah Montana. When they got together, I was hoping less lovey dovey and more casual romance going on but instead they're...you know...all 'lily pad' and all, it's kinda creepy. I'm seriously hoping Seddie doesn't end up like that. Plus, Lily is kind of like Sam but less violent, and I could easily see her as a cousin.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Freddie's POV_**

Okay. Today was the day.

The day that, from now on, Sam would have no secrets whatsoever. We're finally dating, her secret sickness has been revealed and all that. Today's the day we were going to have to tell hundreds of kids that me and Sam were dating.

It was raining, typical, and that day I had planned to take Sam out walking to school. But, instead I asked my mom to drive me and Sam to school. So here we were, at school, the only ones to be in so, so we took this oppertunity to discuss some stuff.

"You sure you want to tell them now? I mean, we could wait a day or two. Lots of people will apologize to you. The school publicity is big enough already, imagine what'll happen when they find out we're dating." I said.

"It's okay, I told you. I can handle it. Besides, if Missy or Carly messes with us again, they're both going down." Sam smiled.

"I guess. Wait! That reminds me. Remember Shelby mailed us tickets last week for her next fight today in Seattle?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! Great! We get to see her again, plus, versus Krissy Sanborg. Man, Krissy's so going down!" Sam said excitedly.

"Sam, Carly was invited, too." I said. Then I saw Sam's smile turning into a frown. Oh, man, I should'nt have said anything.

"Oh..."

"So, do you still wanna go?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not gonna like it, but as long as we're not next to Missy or Carly, I'm fine. Go to the Groovy Smoothie later with Shelby?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled. Then Rodney, Gibby and Valerie came towards us when they entered school.

"Sam, I'm sorry, why didn't you tell us?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, we knew something was wrong with you, but none of us knew it was this big." Rodney said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, people, calm down. The good news is I'm alright, I'm okay, for now, and, um...me and Freddie got some big news." she said. Was she blushing? Nah, it was Sam! She doesn't blush! But still...she was a little pink-ish.

"Oh, right! Freddie! Congratulations on taking out Missy, Josh and Jake yesterday! Plus for telling Carly off!" Gibby said, pulling his hand out for a high five.

"Oh, yeah, you were amazing!" Valerie squeeled.

"Guess Sam's influenced your fighting, huh, Benson?" Rodney smirked.

"HELLO! Big news here?" I said, waving my hands.

"Oh, right, sorry. So, what's the big news?" Valerie asked.

"Well, we're um...Uh...well..aw, heck, there's no easy way for me to say this so I'm just gonna say it! Me and Freddie are dating!" Sam said excitedly.

I laughed and high fived Rodney and Gibby and Sam and Valerie were squeeling and jumping. The rest of the morning went like that, too. Kids coming in and out, saying sorry to Sam and congratulating my winning fight, we tell them me and Sam are dating, high fives, squeels, you get the picture. Can you believe Principle Franklin even came at some point to congratulate both of us?

Anyway, no sign of Carly or Missy, but for now, things were going great.

When people gave Sam their condelences, then congratulated me, then they were excited then we would tell them me and Sam were dating then boom! They all go crazy. It was pretty funny and all. The news spread in school really fast. Soon, me and Sam were alone and it was already second period.

I wanted to smile and laugh and have fun, but even if I tried my hardest, I fake smiled a lot, and I faked my laughter a lot, because only one voice was telling me something: _'Sam has cancer...cancer...cancer'_. This kept on echoing in my brain, like a broken record that I couldn't stop. Before school, I never thought of it. I was too happy for me and Sam that I forgot her condition. And there was nothing I could do.

"Sighs...I guess a lot of people like the idea of us together, huh? Who knew?" Sam smiled as we went to our lockers, she was probably exhausted from all the screaming.

"Yeah, I, uh, I guess." I managed to say.

"Right? It's a good thing, too. I bet all this is pretty mind blowing for everyone. You're becoming stronger, us becoming a couple and my sickness." she laughed.

Oh, man, why'd she have to bring that up?

Everytime someone would mention Sam's sickness, I'd just lose every joy I had in a heartbeat. I mean, today was supposed to be great. We were coming out as a couple and everyone approved, so why did I feel so sad? Oh right, because my Sam had cancer, and there was nothing I could do about it. Unfortunately, Sam noticed this.

"Hey, Benson, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"You're not. It's about my cancer, isn't it?" Sam asked, biting her lip. I just stood there silently, but Sam knew that this was it.

"Freddie.." she said, her hand in mine and leading me to a hallway where nobody was, "I know that my cancer is bugging you, it's bugging me. But...if this is my last few days, I-"

"Don't say that..." I interrupted her.

"Why? Freddie, we can deny it, but sooner or later this might be true!" Sam spat.

"Stop saying that, Sam, you have no idea what it's like, to know that the girl you love might die and you just only started your life with her! It's hard, okay?" I said fraustratingly. I expected Sam to yell back, then I would apologize but instead she asked me something I didn't think she'd ask.

"Say what you said again..." Sam asked.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You said 'the girl you love...does this mean you love me?" Sam asked.

Aw, man...why'd I have to say that?

I wanted to say 'Yes, Sam, I love you and always have been since our kiss', but what if she didn't feel the same way? What if this was just a fling? Or something like that? What if...she would want to break up with me after I said this?

No, no, no. If Sam truly felt the same, she wouldn't break up or anything. I had to tell her.

"Yes, I love you." I said. When she didn't answer, I could take a hint, "Feel free to reject me."

Rejected...something I've been feeling a heck of a lot of times: from Carly, from Shelby, from Alaska Nebraska when she preformed on iCarly, but this...this reject has hurt the most. Because when I said 'I love you' to either one of those girls, it was puppy love. This...I didn't know what this was, but it was stronger than puppy love. And she rejected me. I walked away, just like that. Because she didn't feel the same...or did she?

"Wait, Freddie!" she screamed. I turned around and next thing I know, she kisses me. The same soft, gentle kiss I first had with her. When she pulled away, she finally spoke, "It's too early to tell, but like I said, I've never felt this way around any guy. I think I might be feeling something deeper, I've been feeling something these past few days but...I dunno what it is so, just...give me some time, okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay. You kinda scared me there." I laughed.

"Don't I always scare you?" she asked modestly, joking, of course.

"You didn't with that cheesy speech." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, man, the things I do to try and convince you." she scoffed.

"Fine, whatever, listen, um, anyway, school-related topic, you finished copying my frog homework thing?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" Sam asked.

"It's second period, we have to sit next to Missy." I told her.

"Ugh, greath, another moment with Scooby Doo's girlfriend." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it won't be that bad. Just remember....you, me at the MMAs, side by side, then with Shelby at the Groovy Smoothie, then, I don't know, maybe tomorrow I can take you out for the whole day?" I asked.

"Don't we have school?" Sam asked.

"Okay, one, since when do you care about school and two, the school let us have Thursday as a half day. We can quit the prom commities, too." I said.

"Sounds like a plan, Fredishini!" Sam smiled.

**_Sam's POV_**

Today was surprisingly easy. Sure, everyone was sad because I had cancer but then everyone was happy for me and Freddie. When we had second period with Missy, we just gave her the notebook to copy and sat far from her. It wasn't bad at all. Right now, me and Freddie were sitting together at the MMAs stage. We both saw her walking by, ready to fight.

"Hey, Shelby!" I yelled to her, she turned around and smiled and waved at us.

"Hey, Sam, Freddie, how's it going?" Shelby asked.

"We're okay. Hey, listen, thanks for these tickets." Freddie said.

"Sure. Hey guys, I can't talk right now so, meet you at Groovy Smoothie?" Shelby asked. Me and Freddie nodded as we saw her walk to the ring. I spotted Missy and Carly coming in.

"Don't mind them..." Freddie said, holding my hand tight.

I just fallowed the dork's advice and watched the fight. If only I had watched what Missy did, because if I did I might've sat through the whole fight.

**_Carly's POV_**

What me and Missy was about to do was wrong. Very, very wrong. In fact, we could go to juvie for this. All this I knew, so how come I fallowed Missy's newest plan? I didn't know why, but whatever the reason I knew the reason was selfish. But for some odd reason, I didn't care. I just fallowed Missy to her next plan. We were at the MMAs, ready to see Shelby. When we came in, we spotted Shelby talking to Sam and Freddie for a while. I shrugged it off and fallowed Missy.

She smiled and spotted two teenagers smoking, and we walked towards them.

"Hey, you two. How would you like to trade front row seats with us?" Missy asked.

"Sure, girl, but what's the catch?" the blonde haired teen asked.

"See that blonde chick with the brown haired boy?" I asked, pointing to where Sam and Freddie was sitting.

"Yeah, why?" the sandy blonde haired guy asked.

"Those two seats next to them will be the seats you sit next to. All you have to do is smoke your cigerettes near Blondie, over there. Make sure she inhales it." Missy clarified.

"Won't she notice the cigerette smoke?" he asked.

"Nope. There will be fake smoke from those smoking machines and you can start smoking at that moment. She'll never tell the difference." I said.

"Okay!" The two boys said. They high fived each other and went to mine and Missy's seat, while we went on theirs.

Oh, man...

I had the chance to stop all this. I could've ran after them and told them not to smoke. I could've, but I didn't. I knew I would regret this later, but I chose to enjoy the now. Missy said all this was for good, and Missy was my best friend. I couldn't not-trust her. Even if I did know what we were doing was pure evil.

**_Sam's POV_**

The fight started and me and Freddie stood up, yelling 'GO SHELBY!'. Looks like two teens grabbed Missy and Carly's seats before they could, haha. I saw Missy and Carly at a fourth row seat. When the fight started, everyone shut up and sat down. The smoke came out, but I didn't worry, because I knew this was a fake smoke that couldn't affect my sickness.

So...why did I suddenly felt...bad?

I started coughing once again...and again..

In a matter of seconds, just when the smoke started, I coughed violently. This was a bad sign. I coughed onto a tissue I grabbed from my pocket. Blood...

No...where was Freddie?

With all the smoke, I could barely see anyone. I saw smoke, and that was it. I looked down and I only saw my feet. I started losing breath, coughing, wheezing... I moved my arms everywhere, hoping to catch Freddie, but I didn't. I felt so lost...I could hear Freddie's voice calling out for me.

"Sam...Sam! Where are you?"

But it was like a ghost's voice calling out to me: clear as day but as soft as a whisper. Suddenly, I almost had no breath. I tried to get my pocket my smelling salts but when I did, the smelling salts fall to the ground.

"No!" I screamed, bending my knees and looking for them with my hands, because I couldn't see. I gave up and stood up. I suddely felt someone's arms around me, and let out a shriek.

"AH!"

"Shh...shh, it's just me." I turned around and saw Freddie, cupping my face. With his arms still around me, he lead me out of the stage.

"No, wait!" I managed to say.

"My sm-smelling salts..f-fell..." I chocked out.

"What?" Freddie said in disbelief, he looked behind him, carried me to a bench outside.

"Keep breathing, the stage must be smoke-free by now. I'll find your salts." he said, running back to the stage.

"Don't leave..." I said, moments after he had already left. I wanted to say this earlier, but I had to gather a bunch of air just to say this.

I fallowed Freddie's advice again, breathing as hardly as I could.

When will the dork come back?

**_Freddie's POV_**

I looked around. The smoke had almost gone, except for the ground. I swear, I couldn't see my own feet! The first round finally started. What I don't understand is how Sam got sick. The smoke there was fake, synthetic. How could she-?

I got my answers when I noticed the two teens at our old seat smoking.

"Are you crazy?" I said in front of them.

"Uh...what are you talking about, little dude?" the blonde haired guy asked.

"My girlfriend has lung cancer, by smoking beside her, you just triggered her sickness!" I yelled in fraustration, bending down on my knees, looking for her smelling salts.

I heard the teens say 'Oh, man!' and 'I'm sorry, we didn't know', but I didn't bother to listen. I felt the two cigerettes dropping on the floor. Looking for the salts was dangerous: I could have been pushing them further and I would'nt have known. After a minute, the smoke disappeared and I found the smelling salts under two seats away from mine, I ran out, to find Sam.

Just in the nick of time, I see. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was almost none-existent. She was just at the point of fainting, but I grabbed her before she could fall and hit her head and pushed the salts in front of her.

She opened her eyes, regaining conciousness.

"Fr-Freddie?" she asked.

"I'm here, Sam, I'm here..."

It took 30 minutes, the total of the fight, for Sam to regain conciousness. Everyone was coming out, including Shelby.

"Sam, Freddie, why weren't you at your seats? I totally beat Krissy and-"

"Shelby, did you see the most recent iCarly?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, and about that, I'm so sorry, Sam-GASP! Those two beside you, they were smoking!" Shelby said, covering her mouth.

"Yeah." Sam coughed out.

"Oh, my gosh, those two are so dead. Wait here." Shelby said, going away.

"Wait, Shelby!" Sam yelled out.

"No way, you're in no condition to walk." I said.

"Aw, then carry me!" Sam said, pulling her arms out. I groaned, but I still grabbed her bridal style with her arms around my neck and fallowing Shelby. Next thing we know, Shelby was holding up the two guys who were sitting next to us.

"We swear! Those two girl told us to do that!" the blonde hair guy said. He pointed at Carly and Missy, who were just about to leave.

"I knew it...I knew they were trouble!" Shelby said, starting to head over to Missy and Carly's side.

"Wait, Shelby..." Sam said, grabbing Shelby's arm, "Don't. I don't want to get into this, not tonight. Let's just go to Groovy Smoothie, okay?" Sam asked.

Shelby looked at me and Sam, uncertain. Shelby was just as tough as Sam, and was as bloodlusting as Sam was to Carly and Missy. But Shelby could understand Sam was in no condition or mood for a fight, so Shelby and I respected her wishes and we went to the Groovy Smoothie.

**_Shelby's POV_**

"Oh, wow! You two are seriously dating?" I laughed, they nodded, you get it.

Wow, Sam and Freddie. I always knew they would end up together. I mean, the way Sam hit Freddie after he asked me out, I just knew they'd end up together. Why else would she hit him like that? I admit, I'm kinda surprised about the way Carly acted the past few days. I always thought of her as a Miss Goodie Two Shoes who wouldn't hurt anyone at all.

"So, what's up with you, Shel?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her Extra Large Strawberry Banana Smoothie.

"Nothing much, compaired to your drama." I said, "We could teach Missy and Carly a lesson together." I offered.

"No way, not now. I may still hate Carly, but Spencer's still our friend. He'd never forgive us if we hit his sister." Freddie said.

"He might. You told me he's the one who gave you the video plan thing. He knows what a brat Carly's being, almost killing Sam here and all." I told them.

"Yeah, but honestly, what's the fighting gonna do? A few punches here and there would get me to detention since nobody believes my side of the story. For now, I'll just try to stay away from wherever Missy is." Sam said.

"I guess so." I said, taking a sip of my smoothie, "Oh, shoot, I gotta get going. It was nice seeing you guys." I smiled and they said bye and all that.

Oh, Sam and Freddie, don't worry. Shelby will be here to catch that video at prom.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_AN: I had planned more Seddie in this and more Shelby POV but don't worry. There'll be more of her. The next is after Shelby leaves and it's just Seddie all alone._**


	10. iFind Reinforcements: Shannon

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The chapter:**

**by eshababii**

OMG Missy is such an evil influence on Carly and Carly is type stupid 4 following all the plans even if she'll be friendless. Death? Really?  
Anyways I really enjoyed Shelby Marx being in here and how she is determined to help Sam and Freddie get back Carly and Missy. Can't wait 4 the next update.

**Reply:**

Carly will be influenced by Missy, of course. Like Spencer said, Carly doesn't believe in evil. At least, not among kids, much less her 7 year old best friend. Oh, and Shelby Marx WILL come back! Don't you worry...:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Freddie's POV_**

After Shelby left, I took this oppertunity to talk to Sam. No matter how much Sam could be her up, I knew Missy was going to be big trouble for the both of us. She's already tried killing Sam, but who knows what else Missy would try doing? I looked at Sam, just sipping her smoothie, all calm and problem-free, but even she couldn't fool me.

"Sam, we gotta talk about Missy." I said, putting my smoothie down.

"Why?"

"Sam, we can keep acting as if she's just another girl who hates you, but you know now she's more than capable of killing you, even when you least expect it."

"Okay, Fredward, I think you're going too far. I can hurt Missy if I wanted to, and I will. It's just now...you know, I'm still recovering from half of my symtoms." she said.

"Don't be stubbron about this. This problem could actually kill you. We have to do something about Missy. Go to Principle Franklin, go to the police, anything, just make sure that Missy is out of our way." I said.

"Yeah, but what if no one believes me? Half of the school doesn't believe me. Only you and my closest friends believe me, and Principle Franklin believed me about mine and Missy's first fight, but that was just...you know, because the guy's known me for a while." Sam explained.

"If you're going to do anything about it, I will."

"Fine. Do whatever you want, I doubt anyone's gonna believe you." Sam said, taking another sip of her smoothie.

"I just...I don't want to see you get hurt. With all the pressure and cancer, plus Missy, I'm surprised you don't faint or...or-"

"Die?" Sam asked, finishing for me.

I sighed and drank my smoothie, to avoid speaking. I didn't want to answer anything with Sam dying. She couldn't die, we just barely started our lives together. I want her to be alive for her 16th birthday. I wanted her to be alive for our vacation in California.

"Okay, let me make you a deal." Sam said, putting her smoothie down. I did the same and looked at her, "I have to be strong to survive this, right? So I promise you right now, I will never die of my cancer. I'll promise you...we'll go to prom together, go to that vacation and everything. I won't be dying anytime soon, okay?" Sam smiled, putting her pinky out for a pinky promise.

"You really promise?" I asked.

"As soon as you promise you're not gonna hurt me." Sam finished.

"What? Of course, I'm never going to hurt you..." I smiled, and with that, we did our pinky promise.

"So, are you considering this as a date?" Sam smirked.

"Uh...no. I consider this as two friends seeing each other at a smoothie place. I consider our first date to be...tomorrow at 7?" I suggested.

"Well, that sounds good." she smiled.

It was amazing. How could she smile like that after all that's happen? I didn't want to ask her this, because it'll lead it to an argument because I wouldn't be able to understand. I wouldn't make Sam do anything about Missy, because she was going to beat her up tomorrow anyway, but I had to do something about Missy. And I had to start tonight.

"Listen, I have to go somewhere. Want me to walk you home?" I asked. Sam looked outside and shrugged.

"Nah, sundown's only starting. Go ahead." Sam smiled.

"Okay, bye." I said, kissing her cheek and leaving.

As soon as I did, I walked over to the nearest bus stop. I knew I had to sort things out with a few people, no matter how much I hated them. I know that half of these people are barely my friends anymore, but I know that they wouldn't want Sam to die. Most of these people had a dislike for Carly, not Sam. I should know. And the bigger our group was, the better. I needed to do everything to keep Sam out of danger. That had to start tonight.

I went down my first stop: Shannon Weller. The same girl Gibby's got a huge crush on, and has a huge crush on me, but she lost that crush on me. Nobody knew her adress, I just found it on my way to Sam's house once, and wondered if 'The Wellers' was Shannon, too. Shannon hated Carly because Shannon thought that Carly was setting her up on a date she didn't want. The same couldn't be said for Sam, though. Shannon never held anything against Sam, which is why she would be perfect to help. I rang the doorbell. Her house was like the ones you see in first grader's pictures: red roof, with blue curtains on the windows, except for the top bedroom, which was pink and I assume it's Shannon's room, and brown door, with a golden doorbell just beside it. The front garden even had the pure green grass with flowers and bushes, and there was even those perfect mailbox, written 'The Wellers'.

I rang its golden doorbell, and Shannon appeared in front of me, wearing a reddish pink trainer pants and a light pink T shirt. She looked messier than usual at school, where she always looked so perky and clean. But inside her house, Shannon was fraustrated with everything: the fact that her parents expect her to do good in everything and to be perfect. Her fraustration would be at the same level as Sam's DAILY fraustration, though Shannon keeps it hidden.

"Hi, Freddie...um, what do you want?" she asked.

Well, guess that proves this IS Shannon's house.

"Listen, I need your help." I said.

"Why would I except your help? Your little friend, Carly, embarassed me in front of a live webaudience!" Shannon said. Again like Sam, she can hold a grudge.

"Carly almost killed Sam tonight." I explained. Shannon's eyes widened. No surprise there: Shannon was one of the people that didn't care for gossip about who's dating and who's friendship just ended, she was too focused on being 'perfect'.

"What? Carly? No! She's her best friend, why would she-"

"Shannon, there's a couple of things you missed at the school's gossip." I started. Shannon looked at me for a minute. I knew what she was thinking-Should I or should I not listen to Freddie Benson? She bit her lip and pushed the door away from her.

"Get in, Benson, you got a lot to explain." she said.

And boy, was she right.

I was there for a half hour, sitting in her living room, explaining everything that's happened this week. You'd think it would take less than a half hour, but Shannon interrupted a lot of times, asking questions that don't matter much. By the end of the story, she just sat there, biting her fingernails nervously.

"Okay...suppose that I believe you. Why would _you _want _me _to help?" Shannon asked.

"There's fewer people we can trust at Ridgeway. Who would've thought that _Jake Crandall_, would hurt Sam Puckett? No one. No one saw it coming! You, I know I can trust you, because you hate Carly with a burning passion and would never do anything for her for a few bucks. Plus, you know who to believe and whose side to take. And Missy and Carly have power, at least, Missy does and she has power over Carly, anyway, Missy can be hurting Sam anytime, in a public place or anything and we wouldn't be noticing. Sam's in a delicate condition because of her cancer, now I'm just asking you if you'd help...Sam could use all the support she can." I explained.

Shannon thought hard about it. The same look she had when she wondered if she should let me in her house. She looked elsewhere, as to not look at me, and focus on the situation.

"Okay...I'm joining your little 'protection program' for Sam, and you should know, that Missy's not the only one who's rich and powerful..." Shannon smirked, "How do you think I can afford to be smarter than most kids and afford Juicy Coutures? Or have a house on the upper side of town?" Shannon smirked.

"So...why hide all this?" I asked.

"Remember when Sam asked me to join the iCarly show? I was filled with friends? One of those friends, Jenny Lorelei, who was my best friend, wanted to see my house. So I did...and..she turned crazy. She wanted everything that I had, stole everything I had in my house. Once, she went too far and stole my mom's jewelry. She got caught, and she's in Juvie, now. I don't want that happening to any other girls." she explained.

"Shannon, don't worry." I said, standing up, "If you give us help, Sam and I will promise you, you'll get friends that won't go crazy." I chuckled and so did she.

"Great. Thanks." Shannon smiled. But before I left, she had one last question.

"Hey...how'd you find out where I lived?" she asked.

"I didn't. I was walking by here and I wondered if this was your place." I shrugged, "Thanks for everything, Shannon."

I saw Shannon nod and smile, and closed her door. I smiled, thinking of Sam, who I knew would kill me for the next person I was about to seek help for:

Jonah Russell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Aw, loved this chappie! I'm looking forward to making Jonah's chappie next. :D Oh, I'm planning to do a vote here, so...

WHO SHOULD I PUT JONAH WITH?

Valerie

or

Shannon?

I'm not sure, but I'm heading more towards Valerie. Because I have someone in mind who will be Shannon's date, but I wasn't sure. So your opinion please?


	11. iFind Reinforcements: Jonah

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The chapter:**

**by 14theradio**

Valerie. defiantly but ugh i hate Jonah he's such a nub but i like it that you're going to all the iCarly 'enemies'oh! r u gonna get nevel? please tell me ur getting Nevel! that'd b awesome! anyway keep updating i wanna see what happens!

**Reply:**

**Jonah's a nub, but he had some sort of lesson so now, he's gonna be OK :D**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Freddie's POV_**

My next visit was for Jonah, who lived close to Bushwell Plaza, in an appartment nearby. It was the kind of building you'd find street gangs in, with graffiti and police cars hidden in an alley. In short, it was the kind of place that you could easily get killed in.

But this is why Jonah was perfect for the reinforcement search. Plus, sun's still up, and by the time the gangs arrive, I'll be in my house. Anyway, Jonah would be perfect since he lives in a town like this, with a dad who's got tattoes and all (But don't be mistaken...his dad's nice, I met him at a parents night) and who's tough, it makes Jonah as tough as Sam is, but considering Sam's problem, Jonah will probably be brilliant for this job, he was tough and could beat anyone up.

Sure, people said I was as strong as Sam after the last iCarly, but that was totally spur of the moment. Besides, I was planning on being the one to carry Sam after she would either pass out or something like that. We needed someone to take care of anyone else Missy has hired to hurt her.

I went up on the elevator. Despite the fact that this was a gang hangout, there was plenty of nice stuff about this building. In fact, it looked like a hotel. The elevator was roomy and classy, with no chewing gums or anything on the ground. I went out with the yellow light and the carpet on the grounds and everywhere there were doors, each an appartment for someone. I looked at the names and saw 'Russell'. Perfect. I knocked the door and saw Jonah in a...pokémon pyjama?

"..Okay, dude, I can't take you seriously when you have pikachu on your pants." I said.

"Well, excuse me, I didn't know SOMEBODY would visit me! Anyway, that reminds me, why're you here, Benson?" he asked.

"Jonah, boy, who is that?" a booming voice yelled from inside.

"It's Freddie!" Jonah yelled.

His dad came up to the door, he looked like the decent father you'd see, the strict and scary one, but in reality, he and Jonah got along more than you'd think, since he was a teen when Jonah was born, he's about a little older than Spencer.

"Hey, Freddi-o! Been a long time, come in, come in, Jonah, grab us some peppy cola!" he said cheerfully.

I laughed. It's been a while since I've seen Jonah, since he was one of my close friends. Sam held a huge grudge against him, so she would kill me if she knew that I was asking her ex-boyfriend for help. I sat down on the wooden table, and so did Jonah, while his father went in his room.

"So, Benson, before we start talking, I heard about Sam and...I'm sorry. Listen, if there's anything I could do, I just...I feel like such a nub..." he said, shaking his head.

"Conincidence, Jonah, because I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"What?"

"You've heard about Carly and Sam's ending friendship, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you stood by her all this time, then you ended up dating. Nice, my man!" he smirked, holding his hand up for a high five. I chuckled and just gave a plain slap on his hand.

"So listen, tonight, Missy just proved to me that she'll do anything to get rid of Sam." I explained. Jonah's smirk disappeared.

"..What'd she do?"

"A few hours ago, me and Sam went to the MMA stage to watch Shelby Marx's fight. And you know those smokes that comes at the beginning?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I know lung cancer symtoms are from passive smoking, since, well Missy read it in the diary, but aren't the smokes around fights are fake?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah, but apparently, Missy convinced two guys to switch her and Carly's front row tickets, which were next to ours, in exchange for their fourth row ticket and smoking near Sam. Sam couldn't see anything thanks to the smoke and dropped her smellings salts, or her medicine, if you want, and she almost died. This just proves Missy is out to get Sam and will go near murder just to do it." I explained.

"You do realize we can tell the police on her, she'll go to juvie and it'll be all over, right?" Jonah said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No, because who would believe a girl like Sam, who's been to prison 3 times, next to Missy, little Miss Perfect who gets straight A's, rich and apparently, the daughter of Alaska Janes, ex famous singer and Johnny Robinson, part of the Marine Corps!" I said.

"Got a point..so, why do you want my help? I doubt Sam would accept it, anyway, no matter how much I wanna help." he said.

"Listen, she won't like any of the people I'm gonna ask to help, okay? But soon, she'll realize you're really sorry and that you can help her. You're strong and-"

"But you're strong too! I saw the last iCarly, you're almost as strong as Sa-"

"Yeah, but what'll happen when Sam passes out? Somebody has to take her to the hospital while somebody else keeps the other guys away from fallowing us. That 'somebody else' could me you, Jonah. If you do this, Sam will probably forgive you, and so will I." I explained.

"...Alright, you know what, Benson? I'll help you." Jonah smiled.

"Great. Thanks a lot, Jonah. Sam might not want your help at first, but whether she admits it or not, she needs you and she'll realize that." I said.

"I know, Freddie...I know." He nodded, "But...you do realize you're doing a lot for Sam, right? And that's nice and everything...but what happens if something would happen because of her cancer? What'll happen then? You'll be crushed, man."

"She's not gonna die. She made me a promise. Sam's strong, she can survive this." I said. Jonah nodded, but his eyes were looking at the ground.

He closed the door and I started to leave, but I knew when I said this, that Jonah was thinking something like 'poor kid, he doesn't know what's going to happen' or something like that. He can doubt me, but he can't doubt Sam. I knew Sam was going to survive this, I knew she was.

Even if he wouldn't believe me, I smiled. Everything was going according to plan. But I wasn't worried about taking reinforcements, I was more worried on Sam agreeing with this plan. But I did say if she wouldn't do anything about it, I would, and she said 'fine'. But it will take a lot of convincing for her to trust Jonah and...the next person I'm about to ask help for.

I already have a few people for my reincforcemets: Rip Off Rodney can get information from anyone, I swear, the guy could make you confess murder. Valerie could act as sweet and innocent, so she could be a 'friend' to Missy and Carly and spy on them, since she learned all this from Sam, but I couldn't send Sam. Gibby's got it covered for distractions, all he's got to do is take his shirt off. And Shelby...well, I think we know what her talent can be. And now we had filthy rich Shannon, who can help us with hidden cameras and scary Jonah, who's pretty much gonna do the same work as Shelby, but at least he'll have a female counterpart. And now...we were going to the source of the intelligent kid here, and with Shannon's help, this kid could easily track down and set up the hidden cameras. I was going to ask help from iCarly's rival. I was going directly to a house not too far from Shannon's. In fact, I don't know why I didn't go there first. Oh, right, because this kid is the one kid I was afraid of asking. Who is this kid you ask?

Let's just say, the mailbox's house I went to was written 'The Pappermans'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I SO LOVE these iFind Reinforcements chapters. The next one'll be my last one. :'( So, it' s been a while since I asked for reviews. So can I ask for 10 reviews till the next one? :D


	12. iFind Reinforcements: Nevel

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Spencer's POV_**

"'I have a disease that's called...lung cancer'." Missy finished.

I watched this video over and over again. I missed iCarly yesterday, mostly because I had a date with Sasha Striker. We've been going out for a while now. But of course, Carly wouldn't notice.

These past few days, I tried to put my best smile for Carly, I really did, but I couldn't help but face the fact that maybe my grandfather was right. Maybe I was raising her the wrong way. Or maybe it's Missy's influence on Carly. Yeah, that must be it.

I miss Sam and Freddie...

I wish I could go over Sam or Freddie's and tell them I'm sorry and congrats for Freddie standing up. Granted, both of them hates my little sister, but can I blame them? I haven't talked to them in a while. Hey, I didn't even talk to Carly in a while. While I'm thinking this, she's here, laughing it up with Missy. I needed to talk to Carly...like Freddie said, Missy had just ruined Sam's life and here Carly is, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Ooh, Missy left, here's my chance.

"Carly, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, Spence." Carly said cheerfully, coming to my side, "What's up?"

"Listen...I know it's been a while since you and Missy have talked to each other and you're really glad she's here. But...have you considered that Missy really is out to get Sam? That now, she's poisoning your mind into making you think Sam's evil?"

Carly blinked her eyes fast. At first she looked hurt, so I was going to apologize but then, she just...snapped.

"Spencer, I'm not a child anymore, and Missy IS telling the truth! Have you ever considered the fact that Sam and Freddie might be poisoning YOUR mind? Just because you're so irresponsible and you've got nothing to do in your life by babysitting doesn't mean you have to drag me down with you!" Carly yelled, before going upstairs.

I just stood there, with my mouth hanging and my rage growing. 'Nothing to do in your life'...sounds like Grandpa. Great...Carly's becomming a brat and she's turning into Grandpa. I had to stop it, here and there.

Because one day, Carly will have a huge outburst to someone who's stronger than her. And I don't know what kind of reaction that person will get, but judging on Carly's outburst, I was surprised I didn't jump on her and start attacking, but she's my little sister. I couldn't fight her. I had to _help _her. And I knew just where to find it. I quickily grabbed my phone and texted Freddie and Sam, giving the same message:

_Meet me tomorrow at the Groovy Smoothie for lunch. I need your help._

I closed my phone, hoping this would work. I wasn't talking about just Carly's life. I was talking about Sam and Freddie's aswell.

**_Freddie's POV_**

So here I am, right in front of Nevel's house. He could help me and Sam, but what if he chose not to? What if he'd tell Carly all about this, my reinforcement plan? I was going out on a limb, here. But, then again, I think I can handle Nevel, anyway. Man, the things I'd do for that blonde headed demon. I chuckled at this thought. I remembered when we use to share a locker, this is what I called her. But back to Nevel, I doubt he'd say no anyway. We're trying to hurt Carly here, no matter how much I hated that. Hurt her by sending her best friend elsewhere where she can't hurt Sam. I thought about how we're practically saving Sam's life. I was doing a good thing. That's how I rang the doorbell.

"Why, hello, young man." a woman asked, "Are you here to see my Nevel?"

"Yes, ma'm." I said. She pointed out that Nevel's room, just upstairs, first door on the right. I didn't bother knocking and just entered Nevel's room.

"FREDDIE BENSON!" he yelled.

Just as I suspected, his whole room was filled with computers and electronical stuff. There was no amount of light and I could only see the blue lights from the screens. And in the middle, there was a bed. At least I know he has ONE thing a normal kid should have in a bedroom. I saw him wearing a...blue bathrobe with a plaid pj pants? Okay...was I really that dorky two years ago?

"What are you doing here, dare to invade my privacy?!" he snapped.

"Listen, Nevel, I need your help and I know you'll be interested because it involves hurting Carly." I said. Nevel's face changed from shocked to interested.

"Go on..."

I explained him the whole story. Nevel did ask about the last two iCarlys, the one without Sam. Well, I also explained that, plus the next few stuff that's happened. I know this sounds crazy, but it really did sound as if Nevel was interested and willing to help. But I couldn't help but wonder if this was a mistake all the way while I was explaining.

"Hmm...no." Nevel said, and turned to his computers.

"What?" I said, shocked. I was sure he'd say yes.

"No. You heard me, Benson. You're smart. You'd know what no means." Nevel said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I may not be aware of all the iCarly gang's drama, but now that I am, why would I help? So, I wouldn't want Sammie to die, but judging from what you told me about this Missy Robinson person...you have no competition. She'll win, you'll lose. Why would I want to be in a loser's group?" Nevel asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you know the history of the people that I hired as reinforcements?" I asked. Nevel just shook his head. I should've known. So I put out my Pear Phone and went to the 'pictures' gallary.

"Okay. First, Valerie Trinkette," I said, putting the picture of Valerie in his face, "looks nice, right? Looks like an innocent, sweet girl who'd never hurt anyone, right?" I asked.

"Exactly. So why would this Trinkette girl help you?"

"Valerie can decieve people. She's learned this trick a long time ago. Like Sam, she's an excellent liar and actress. She once tricked me and, like you, almost put a stop to iCarly. Now we are friends and she's helping me and Sam. She can easily trick Carly and Missy into revealing their future plans." I said.

"Okay, go on."

"Fine. Jonah Russell, Sam's ex boyfriend. Now that Jonah wants to do something for Sam so she'll forgive him, he's willing to join the group. Lives in a side of Seattle where gangs come at night and is almost as strong as Sam." I showed him another picture, this time of Jonah, "Next is Shannon Weller, rich and powerful, she can afford all the equipment you'll need. Hidden camera, new computer, new walkie-talkies. It'll cost her nothing." I said.

"Hmm...this girl might be interesting. But go on.."

"Next is Gibby Carlson. Now, he can't do much. But in case we need some sort of distraction, Gibby can help us out for that. All he needs to do is take of his shirt and do his thing." I said.

"...Ew." Nevel said.

"Yeah, I know. Next, I'm sure you're farmilliar with, Shelby Marx. Strong MMA fighter, I think you know her purpose in this group. Next is Rodney Brook, known as 'rip off Rodney', he can get information out of anyone. Now, don't ask me how he does it, he just knows how. It's all from his years as a rip off guy." I explained.

"So? Your little group is still nothing but-"

"I ain't finished...then there's me and Sam. I know you may think that I'm just a nerd, and so does Sam, but what she doesn't know is a secret talent I've been keeping for years." I said, Nevel eyed me suspicously, but I continued, "See, I can plan things. As a kid, I use to come up with plans and, as my mom calls it, 'my dark gift', to be able to set someone up when no one expects it. And, I think I know you know what I mean when I say I can pack a punch when I need to." I looked at him sternly.

"Sam Puckett, the girl we're protecting. She's gonna be playing an important part in the plan. She's going to get something out of Missy. Think of her as a combination between Shelby, Rodney and Valerie. All of their talents? She has them, but she can't do any of those since Missy and Carly don't trust her. Lastly? We might, just might, have you. If we combine Shannon Weller's fame and access to electronical devices with your intelligence, we might get a bonus and send Missy to Juvie, where I think she should go." I explained, putting my phone back in my pocket.

Nevel looked at me and blinked fast. I know he was surprised by the people I chose to get as reinforcements. I thought this would take forever, and was about to leave and let him postpone his answer till tomorrow, but he answered.

"You still don't have enough reinforcements, Freddie, I hope you and your little friends know that. I keep telling you, Missy Robinson has an advantage. She can get more people than you do." Nevel said, still unconvinced.

"But Missy won't know about us. We'll be kept a secret. The only time we'll ever talk about plans is when we're sure we're alone. Now, do you want to join or not?" I asked, I was getting annoyed. This w_as_ taking forever.

" What makes you sure that I won't go to Carly and tell her all of your little plan?" he asked, smirking.

"Because...you saw the video from the last iCarly. If you were smart, and I know you are, you'd know that I would destroy you so I don't think you'd be pulling a fast one on me. Plus, Sam is involved...now imagine me, Sam, plus Shelby Marx and Jonah Russell...one of us is an MMA champ, the other could be the world's best female bully and the other two, they can pull a punch when they want to." it was my turn to smirk, "I think you know where this would be going."

"Okay. Freddie Benson, I accept your offer. But, might I say you're doing an awful lot for this girl. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Missy can make us seem like criminals, if she wanted to, criminals out to get her and WE could end up in juvie." Nevel said, in all seriousness.

"We're not. This plan is full proof, it can't fail."

"You're doing an awful lot just to get Carly and Sam back as friends."

"Nevel, I don't care if Carly and Sam are back as friends. If this was a friendship issue, I wouldn't be here begging you to help. I would be at home, doing homework or something. This is about two things: one, Missy's influencing Carly, but Carly's not as rich as Missy. What if Carly goes too far one of these days and does the same thing Missy's doing to someone? Carly would be massacred. And two, Missy is trying to _kill _Sam. Don't you understand? She nearly killed her tonight. Okay, this isn't just about Sam and Carly's friendship. I think we both know later in life, Missy's gonna do some pretty shocking things to get her way." I explained.

"Well, I admire your optimism. I just hope this will work." Nevel said, "I accept your offer, only in one condition."

"Anything. What? A kiss from Carly, is that you want? A kiss from Sam?" I asked, though I was REALLY uncomfortable with the last one.

"No, I do not wish to do anything with Sam, since you will probably murder me..." he said sheepishly, "But I do request a kiss. I request a kiss from Carly Shay. And I want to be..." Nevel started, and inhaled deeply, "I wish to become popular." he finished.

"...You're the kid who runs Nevelocity dot com, why would you want to become popular?" I asked, confused.

"The way I see it, I run the world of technology. But one day, I may need to settle down, as my mother calls it, and I wish to start 'dating'." He said, putting air quotes on dating.

"If you want to date Carly, that's going to be really hard..." I said, afraid where this was going.

"No, you low-IQed baboon! I want you to find me a girl you'd think would be worthy of me." he said.

"Okay...well, you got it. Anyway, I have to go, " I said, standing up.

"Wait, Benson, how are you going to make that happen?" Nevel asked.

"Did I not say my talent was plans?" I said, opening the door, "You're doing the right thing, Nevel."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, I'm so disappointed with this chapter. I'm sure I made Freddie really OOC here, and I TRIED to be into Nevel's character, BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT IS! Sorry, 'lewbert moment there' lol. Oh, and no review of the chap for this one either. I have that stupid virus thing that won't let me go on Reviews Page. And I couldn't update this sooner since my damned computer has a fanfic problem and for some reason, I can't publish the new chapter because whenever I go to the 'Publish' icon, it doesn't show the list. I'm really disappointed, because I know you guys were expecting an epic chapter, but I'm pretty sure this wasn't great...

Anyway, read and review...


	13. iAm Too Late

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The Chapter: **

**By thegoodlife1**

Wow ...i liked that chapter.  
Don't worry i think you had Nevel in Character.  
Pity you can't go on to reviews page.  
Virus.  
I hate Virus's  
I loved 'Lewbert moment' LoL  
You should make the next chapter about how Spencer talks to Sam and Freddie.  
And as well make Sam and Freddie sit close together with Sams head on Freddies shoulder.  
Spencer would be like 'whats going on here now?'  
They should talk about how Carly is trying to kill Sam (Well Freddie should blurt it out) And Spencer is shocked but is worried when he sees fear in Sams eyes...  
Just a suggestion.  
Lovin Story.  
Keep up the excellent work.

**Reply:**

**Thanks for the advice! I'm gonna use those soon.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sam's POV_**

I woke up today at...11:30. Oops, missed school. Oh well...Freddie said it was a half day, right? It was alright, since it was also the next to last day anyway and all we're doing is cleaning. So I lose a few hours cleaning beakers...not much loss. I looked at my phone and saw a message from...Spencer?

_Meet me tomorrow at the Groovy Smoothie for lunch. I need your help._

What..? I doubt it would be for another sculpture. Whatever, either way, I needed to go in 30 minutes, so I just grabbed the nearest shirt, pants, ponytail, socks and Converse. I wore an elbow-lengh black sleeves and baggy brown boyish capris with Grafiti Converse. I tied my hair into a half up hairstyle, said bye to my mom and took a bus downtown. I found Spencer in those two couches that are in front of the window, sitting in front of Freddie. Guess he called him, too.

"Hey, Freddio, Spencer." I said, sitting beside Freddie.

"Hey." he said, kissing my cheek, as his usual greeting and gave me my usual Smoothie.

"Oh, right, I heard you were dating. Congrats you guys, Socko owes me 12 bucks!" Spencer said excitedly.

"You betted for me and Sam to get together?" Freddie asked.

"No, Socko and I had a bet and it included you not dating Carly and date someone we least expected. And...we kinda least expected you, Sam. No offense." Spencer said.

"None taken," I laughed, ,"So why'd you call us here? Wouldn't Carly be mad?" I asked. I was mad at Carly, but I couldn't be mad at Spencer.

"Yeah, she would. But I'm worried about her guys. She's becoming so...bratty." Spencer said.

"I know. Have you ever thought that Carly could be evil enough to kill me?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so...why?" Spencer asked.

Poor Spencer. Totally oblivious to what's happening with his 'sweet, little sister'. Freddie explained the whole story and I just watched Spencer's expression get worse and worse. Ugh, I haven't seen someone get this down since I had to tell Grandma she couldn't watch Boy Meets World (AN: Miss that show...) anymore last year. ¨

"...My little sister tried to kill you?" he asked me.

"'Fraid so, Spence..." I said.

Suddenly I seen Spencer do something I've never seen him do. Was he...crying? He put his hands on his eyes and when he finally looked at us his eyes seemed so...watery.

"I'm too late..." Spencer thought out loud. I rose my eyebrow, "'Too late'? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means I've failed..I noticed Carly's change before but I didn't know it was so serious. I'm too late..I should've called you earlier." he said.

"No, it's not too late." I said.

"But, it's-"

"It's not," I repeated, "look, I don't know how or when, but Carly's gonna be back to her old regular self in no time, I know it." I said. I knew these were only words, how could I really promise that Carly will be good again?

"But you can't promise that..." Spencer whispered.

"No, she can't. But I can." Freddie said. Me and Spencer eyed him suspiciously, "Whatcha' talkin' 'bout, Fredward?" I asked.

"I haven't told you this yet, Sam, but you know our little video plan?" he asked.

"Well, yeah...but how is that supposed to help?" I asked, "We're not even sure if this is going to work..."

"Yeah, but I got some help. If you can't bring out the truth, they might be able to." he said calmly.

"What'd you do, Freddie?" Spencer asked. Freddie didn't answer, so I grabbed his smoothie and set it on the table, "Freddie, what did you do?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Don't kill me, Sam, but I've asked for some reinforcements." he said.

"Reinforce...Freddie, who did you get?" I asked.

Freddie told me and Spencer his whole plan: Valerie Trinkett would pretend to become a friend of Carly's and Missy's and gain their ultimate trust. While she does this, Shannon Weller would buy hundreds of hidden cameras and state-of-the-art technology, thanks to her rich father, who is president at the Pear Agency, and Valerie will try to get them to admit what they're doing. If this fails, Rodney can try to get info out of Missy. And if this fails, this is where I would come in. The dance would start at 7, so Valerie starts her little shindig at 8:00, Rodney starts his at 10 and I'll start mine at midnight. If Missy and, or, Carly tries to run away, Jonah, Shelby and Freddie would stop them. It was a foolproof plan but...

"Freddie, do you even know _how _to operate hidden cameras?" I asked. Freddie shook his head and answered, "No, but Nevel does..."

"...YOU GOT NEVEL?" I screamed, standing up. Everyone at the Groovy Smoothie eyed me weirdly.

"Oh, just get back to your smoothies and discuss about your sad, little, boring lives!" I yelled.

"Hey! That's Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson! They're dating!" a 5 year old kid asked.

"Great, Sam, just...great." Freddie smirked. "Okay, listen Benson, why'd you get Nevel? How're you sure he won't say anything to Carly?" I asked.

"Easy. Let's just say he and I had a deal." Freddie said again.

"Yeah, but who's to say this won't make Carly even brattier? Espescially towards you and Sam." Spencer asked.

"I don't know...but at least Missy will be out of the way. No matter how long Missy's with her, Carly can never think of plans on her own, so, it'll be fine." Freddie nodded.

"Okay, listen guys, I gotta go so just try your best to get Carly back. I'm counting on you!" Spencer said before he left. As soon as he left, I turned over in front of Freddie. Who looked at me for a while. I'm guessing he was too afraid of what to say? Eh, either way, he said this to me:

"Okay, you're mad at me for getting help, right?"

"No.." I said, "Let's just...not talk about it today. I'm not in the mood. You said you were taking me out the whole day, so let's go!" I smiled.

"Fine. Where do you wanna go? Your choice!" Freddie said.

"Ooh! How 'bout-"

"Not Kentucky Fried Chicken AGAIN!" Freddie said before I could answer.

"Fine! Oh, let's just..go to a mall or something, then maybe we could have dinner somewhere, okay?" I proposed. "Sounds great, let's go." Freddie smiled.

**_Freddie's POV_**

We got out of Groovy Smoothie and went to a bus. It was going to take at least 3 stops for the nearest mall. Me and Sam just sat in front of each other. I noticed Sam was doing nothing but starring at the window. Usually she'd be all talk and everything.

"Hey...you okay?" I asked Sam, who just shrugged. "I dunno, lot of things going on and I can't stop thinkin' bout it." Sam said.

"Weren't you the one that said not to talk about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I say a lot of things, Benson." she said, "Sometimes I just wish that I could forget everything. Forget the fact that I lost my ex best friend and the fact that her now best friend is trying to kill me, not to mention poisoning her mind. It just...IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!" Sam yelled, a little louder than she should've, but at least no one was in the bus.

"Why don't you try to take your mind off of it?" I asked.

"How?" she asked, "No matter what I do, I can't get it off my mind! No one can, anyway." I saw her roll her eyes, slightly annoyed. Okay, I knew that my next action was probably like a surprise attack. But I had to try it. So fastly, I sat next to her and as soon as she turned her head to see me, I kissed her lips. She didn't look as shocked as she did with our first kiss, more comfortable with it. This was our...second kiss? Yeah, second. I kissed her cheek a couple of times to greet her, but haven't a long time for a kiss on the lips. Finally, I pulled off, because, well, someone had to.

"So...did that take your mind off it?" I asked. "Oh yeah..." Sam smirked. She leaned in for another one until she had this really scared look on her face.

"Oh no..." Sam whispered. "What?" I asked, and I turned around and...

Carly was going on the bus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Wish I could write more but I've been in a writer's block since the afternoon. Truth! I was writing since the afternoon, had no ideas. It's late at night and all, so yeah, bye!

Read and review


	14. iMeet Carly At The Bus

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**AN: OK, which albums are you excited for?! I'm TOTALLY excited for Jennette McCurdy and Selena Gomez's album! Ooh AND good news for me guys! I got a permenant hair straighteninng! Now my hair's back like when I was a kid! And let me tell ya..I LOOK ADORABLE! lol not to brag but im just so happy my hairs back :D**

**Review Of The Chapter: **

**by Random Dice**

Holy Beans!  
Did Carly see Freddie kiss Sam, and Sam kiss back?  
Does she know they're dating? I'm not sure...  
I think that Carly should sit next to them (like across the way) and than the three of them are totally uncomfortable until Missy gets on the bus a few stops down and starts a fight with Sam, but in the 'she's a b i t c h' kinda way...  
Or maybe have another chapter, or part, in Carly's point of view, or maybe have Missy steal Sam's smelling salts and than get people to smoke by her again or some other kind of smoke if you don't like using the same idea's in one fiction...  
Also, I'm sorry about the writers block, I know how it feels, so I hope my review may help you in anyway...  
I doubt it would, cause you're very creative and probably don't need my help with your FANTASTIC fic, so I'll wrap this up because I feel like I'm rambling now and I feel like I'm taking up your time, so good luck getting over your writers block and...yup, that's it...Oh yeah!  
Great story and great chapter!

Spike

**Reply:**

**Well, thanks! Actually, I had only planned for Carly to be on the bus and for Carly to..you know. But thanks a lot for your ideas! People, you can thank Random Dice for the fallowing chap!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sam's POV_**

Carly came onto the bus right after mine and Freddie's little kiss. Did she see us? Oh, yeah, she did. She sat in front of me and Freddie. Why would she sit in front of us? Doesn't she know we're not friends anymore? Oh, look, she's wearing her helper bra again. She think she can just almost-kill me then waltz in front of me and Freddie like nothing's happened? All Freddie did was hold my hand, and he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Bu I did.

"What do you want, Carly?" I asked.

"Hmm? Excuse me?" Carly said, pretending to be dumb.

"Why are you sitting in front of us as if nothing happened? As if you almost didn't try to kill me?" I said.

"It's a free country. I can sit wherever I want." she said snobbish-ly.

"Well, we can sit wherever we want, too." Freddie, since he was already holding my hand, dragged me to a bus stop way at the front, while Carly was in the back. But Carly just fallowed us, as if she was some sort of puppy.

"Ugh, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed.

"Shh!" the bus driver said.

"Sam, it's not polite to yell." Carly said as a-matter-of-factly, eating a piece of chewing gum.

"Yeah? Well, it's not polite to fallow people around _especially _after they made it clear they don't WANT YOU HERE!" I said, a little bit yelling at the last part for it to sink in her head.

"Does it hurt, Sam?" Carly asked out of nowhere. 'Does it hurt'? What was that supposed to mean.

"What's that supposed to mean, Shay?" I glared at her, standing up. I let go of Freddie's hand, because I was pretty sure there was going to be a fight.

"Does it hurt to know that since Freddie couldn't get me, he just settled for you? Does it hurt to be..." she paused and stand up, then whispered to me, "second best with Freddie, and everyone else?"

"Shut up, Carly!" Freddie said, suddenly standing up, "You don't know anything!"

"I do know that if I had said yes to your begging for dates, you would have never been with Sam. You and Sam would just be fighting all the time." Carly said.

"We are still fighting, that's our hobby, that's our thing!" I said in my defense.

"Oh, really? I know for one thing, if we were together, no fighting...just romance." she said to Freddie.

"Yeah, well too bad, Barbie Rip Off, he ain't with you, okay? So, right now, I'm gonna count to three and if you're not in another seat that's far away from us, you're going to get it." I threatened. I really didn't wanna hurt Carly, but after she nearly killed me and still stuck up with Missy, could anyone really blame me?

"Get it? Me, Carly? Your best friend?" Carly smirked. "I'm her best friend." Freddie said.

"That's ridiculous. Boyfriends can't be best friends." Carly laughed.

"One..."

"Sure, they can..I should warn you, Carls, I think you should leave because I think you know what I'm saying when I say that Sam can and will beat you." Freddie warned.

"No way, Benson. You'll see, she won't do anything." Carly smirked. Oh-so-confident, are we now, you little mutt twin?

"Two..." I counted, eager for the third. I stepped closer to her but she didn't move at all. I wondered if the fight in a bus would be a good idea, but at the moment, I didn't care much. If I could fight someone at Chili My Bowl, I was sure I could beat someone up in a bus.

"I-I'm not scared of you..." Carly stuttered. Ah ha, that's a sign she is scared.

"Three!" I screamed, and I pushed her off of the four seats and grabbed her left arm and pressed her against a seat on her stomach. I held her left arm behind her back and grabbed her right hand and twisted her wrist. I could her her screaming loudly. I roughly grabbed her head and started banging it to the chair I pressed her against. Don't worry, she wasn't bleeding. I was banging her head on the cushion of the seat. But suddenly, I felt her grab something in my pocket. What the heck..?

"Give me back whatever you stole from me!" I screamed

**_Carly's POV_**

I hid the stolen little container in my pocket and switched it with 5 dollars. Sam grabbed it and put it in her pocket, barely noticing this wasn't the item I stole. She let go of me to put the 'stolen' 5 dollars in her pocket. Now was my chance. There was another stop so I quickily jumped off the bus.

"And don't come back, Carly Shay!" Sam screamed.

I held my wrist up, and it was badly bruised and twisted. Thank goodness I grabbed the stolen object so soon, otherwise who knows what Sam would've done to me. I touched my forehead, which had a bump into it. I grabbed a make up mirror from my purse and saw how it was starting to turn violet. I cringed and tried covering it with makeup. It would work...for now. Great, now what am I going to do for prom?

All that whole drama just now was all Missy's idea: her idea for me to taunt Sam, and her idea for me to steal something from Sam's pocket, but I never knew that Sam would've hurt me like that, to give me a twisted wrist and to bruise my forehead. I guess I really made 'the ultimate payback'. Of course, I'm sure Sam didn't notice that the 5 dollars I gave her wasn't the thing I stole. Missy wanted me to steal this baby blue container which was long and round shaped and had a little blue button on it if it needed to be opened. I wasn't sure what was in it, but I grabbed it from my purse, just to make sure it was that and not something else.

Yep, it was that small baby blue container alright. But I was wondering what was inside...Missy told me not to look, that it was a surprise. But I couldn't resist the urge to look! So, I pushed the little container's button..were those little crystals that seemed to be chopped up to bits? Or it looked like those things you'd get inside a little package when you buy new shoes..Why would Sam need this and why would Missy want me to steal it? But then...a thought came into a brain. Could it be...?

I pushed my hair away from my face and smelled what was inside the container.

"Oh...my...God..." I said, slowly and breathlessly.

It was Sam's smelling salts...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks again, Random Dice, for the ideas! Read and review, everyone!


	15. iAm Trapped

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**NEWS!: I'm still waiting for someone to make a trailer for this. i know it's a lot to ask and all, but i'd really love it if someone would offer to do it soon.**

**Review Of The Chapter: **

**by discostick0shalala**

thank you random dice and to defintely to you, xXcOnVeRsEdCrAzEdXx. I cannot believe the cruel things missy is making carly do. i hope carly realises that missy is going too far after she found out that she had got sam's smelling salts. but then the whole prom thing might not happen if she realises missy's evilness to soon. i love the idea of video taping missy, like when spencer taped chuck.

maybe in the future chapters, missy and carly get chuck to do something. i'd like to see more chuck, he's so funny

love this AWESOME story and fab chappie!

**Reply:**

**Sadly, they're won't be much Chuck. The prom thing will happen, but Carly will be unbrattified (lol fun to say) before. How will I do that? Haha, you just wait and see, my friend. Just wait and see...**

**TO EVERYONE: To Maymist, a 'writer's block' is when the writer starts running out of ideas. But don't worry I have them again! :D And to everyone else, thank felicarlyia for bringing this up: I would like to say that in my story, iReunite With Missy is the most recent episode. So, the other episodes, iFight Shelby Marx, iGive Away A Car, iRocked The Vote, iMeet Fred, ect, ect, happened BEFORE iReunite With Missy. Hope this is clear to everyone!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sam's POV_**

That was...weird. Why would Carly go on a bus? Did she do that just to pick on me? And another thing, why'd she just get off the nearest stop? Did she even know where she was? Eh, whatever. But I'm not going to lie, something's weird with Carly. You know those little 'magic shows' with the villain forcing the nice kid to be evil? I felt like this was Carly's case, only _without _the weird dragons...

All day this has been bothering me. Sure, she was my ex-best friend, but I have a feeling she might've been brainwashed or something and I didn't want to tell Freddie because, let's face it, the boy might not believe me.

So here I was, at the mall and at some clothes store where I didn't even bother to look at the shirts I was in front of. Just...pushing the hangers over and over, to make it look as if I was looking. Freddie told me he'd meet me back here just as soon as he'd get fries from the food court. I was kinda hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that I wasn't interested in the clothes, but apparently, nothing goes by the dork.

"Okay, what the heck's wrong with you?" Freddie asked.

"...Whatdaya mean?"

"You're not even looking at the clothes you're moving. It's like you're distracted." Freddie said.

"I'm not distracted! I just don't like the clothes here!" I said. Freddie glanced down and started laughing.

"What are you laughing for, Freddork?" I said, Freddie pointed to the clothes that I said I didn't like. It was the exact same shirts that I was wearing...

He just kept on laughing like crazy. I got annoyed for a while so I pushed the fries up, making most of it end up on the ground.

"Aww...I waited a long time for those fries, Puckett!" he yelled.

"Hey, just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I can't make your life miserable all the time." I smirked.

"Hey, if you want me to be the best boyfriend you'll ever had like I said I would be, can't you cut back just a little..?" Freddie asked, pulling his two fingers close to discribe 'a little'.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Aw, man..." Freddie groaned.

"Hey, come on!" I said while patting his back, "Without even trying, you've been a better boyfriend than any of my other exes!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Okay, seriously though, what's up with you?" Freddie asked as we started to leave the shop.

"I don't know...you might not agree with me, but don't you think Carly's acting a little...strange?" I asked.

"Hmm...nearly killing her best friend and sticking up for the person who tried to do it too, yeah, I think she became a little strange." Freddie said sarcastically.

"See! I told you! You don't understand, didn't Carly seem...I don't know, brainwashed?" I asked.

"'Brainwashed'? Like those hypnotizing movies?" Freddie asked.

"You know for a nerd, you're not very smart!" I said fraustratingly, "No, but it's like she's been tricked into doing all those things. Call me crazy but I have trouble believing that Carly Shay would try to kill anyone on her own."

"Maybe you're right...but then again, what if she did decide this on her own?"

"I don't wanna be mad at Carly forever.." I sighed, "I want us to be friends again. I was hoping that would happen after prom and everything but all of a sudden...just...Did you not see Carly's face after she left the bus?"

"Mortified...scared...traumitized, yeah, it's the same look I had when I first met you." Freddie said.

"Yeah, exactly and-Wait, what'd you say Benson?"

"Just kidding! Anyway, keep going."

"Anyways, yeah, but there was also a look on her face...she was holding something in her hand. I couldn't tell what it was but she had the same look she had when she and I fought over Shane. She seemed...guilty." I said.

"She may be guilty, but you can't back out of the plan just yet." Freddie said.

"I'm not backing out of the plan. I just think maybe Carly's not part of anything. Maybe she's just being tricked." I said.

"Yeah, but either way..if the plan works better than we thought and we send Missy to juvie, you do realize we're going to have to say what Carly has done, too, right?" Freddie asked as we started to come in a food court.

"Yeah...I know. It's just...I have a bad feeling, that's all. No biggie." I said, I squinted and noticed a table not far away, "Is that...?" I turned to Freddie, who was smirking.

"Yep, Sam...those are our reinforcements." Freddie smiled.

I saw Valerie, Jonah, Shannon, Gibby, Shelby, Rodney and...ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Nevel, all together. Me and Freddie sat down next to them.

"Okay, everyone, you all know Sam, and for the rest who don't know who the heck is standing beside them, lemme tell you. Valerie Trinkette, Jonah Russell, Shannon Weller, Gibby Carlson, Shelby Marx, Rodney Brooks and Nevel Papperman." Freddie said, pointing to everyone who he was naming.

A lot of 'hi's and 'hey's were said after.

"Okay, so we're all here for one reason. We need to make sure that Missy isn't here by prom. So here's what we're going to do..." Freddie said.

Then, he just autimatically grabbed everyone's attention and he repeated the plan I've heard so many times. Phase one, Valerie 'befriends Carly and Missy'. Phase 2, Shannon gets the latest technology from her dad, president of Pear Agency. Phase 3, Nevel would set up everything and using this little mini TV he'd get from Shannon, he can see all of his hidden cameras. Phase 4 would have to be at the prom. Valerie will have to try and get Missy to admit her plan. If this fails, we use plan B: Rodney. Fails again? We use me as a final resort. And if this fails..well, me, Shelby, Jonah and Freddork might have something to say about it.

"So, everyone gets it?" Freddie asked.

"Wait! What am I doing?" Gibby asked.

"You're a distraction. Just in case." Freddie said.

"Alright, so Shannon, Nevel, you guys get busy. Valerie, you're going to have to do your plan tomorrow during school. For now, everyone can just relax. Get to know each other, you know that kind of stuff?" everyone nodded. And with that, me and Freddie left.

**_Nevel's POV_**

I heard Freddie Benson's plan. I must say, it was ingenius. At this very moment, I was sitting next to a one Shannon Weller, a rather handsome woman. And, not only that, but apparently, she's smart student! Not as smart as me, of course, but in any case she would always have straight As, even though she had a B once on her report, it doesn't matter. And her father is president of the Pear Agency! How perfect!

"So, Nevel, how have you know Freddie?" Shannon asked.

"I had some past problems with Freddie and the rest of the iCarly gang, but we're all okay now." I reassured her.

"Oh. Well, Freddie tells me you're really smart and you run Nevelocity, that's so cool! I've always admired smart guys..." Shannon told me, smiling. Was this girl, as everyone says it today, 'flirting' with me?

"Yes...and I have always admired...girls with father whose president of an agency..." I said nervously. Oh, goodness, I'm sweating. Mother would not approve. Where on earth is my hand sanitizer?

"Aww...wait what?" Shannon said, disgustedly, "That's..weird."

"Um...sorry...I, uh..." Oh dear, why am I so nervous around this one girl that I had just only met? I found my sanitizer in my back pocket and spread some on my hands.

"Whoa! Is that hand sanitizer?" Shannon giggled, "Are you a neat freak?"

"I am most certainly not!" I said, "I just care very much for my health!"

"I love neat freaks..." Why did Shannon turned red when she said this?

"Oh really? Do you like...tapanad?" I asked. Of course, she wouldn't! Half of the world has no idea what 'tapanad' is! Why would she-

"Oh, my gosh, I love them! My mom makes them with crackers, they're delicious! I never thought I'd meet someone who would know what it is besides a family member!" she said excitedly.

Well, I stand corrected. Apparently, this Weller girl liked and knew a lot of things I did. Who knew that I could be so alike from someone who's IQ level is lower than mine?

**_Freddie's POV_**

"Just look at them! They love each other." Sam said, taking a look at her spyglass. Me and Sam were hiding behind Nevel and Shannon by a nearby plant, spying on them. Nevel wanted to start dating, so I tried setting him up with Shannon. Why not? She was smart, pretty and very easy to like.

"Reminds me when we first started dating..." I said, "Only...was I really that desperate?"

"No...was I really that giggly?" Sam asked.

"No...I can't hear anything, let's try and get closer." I said. Sam nodded and we crawled our way underneath a table that was near to Shannon and Nevel's.

"I must say, Ms Weller, I am possitively intriged by your intelligence and persona. I have never met someone like you." I heard Nevel say.

"Well, thank you, Nevel, and you can call me Shannon..." I could picture Shannon smiling that huge smile of hers.

"Thank you, Ms Wel-I mean, Shannon." Nevel said nervously.

Wait...nervously? I was kind of expecting Nevel to be really cool, like he did with Carly but with Shannon he seemed to be really nervous.

"Well, thanks. Anyways, Nevel, since we're going to spend a lot of time together thanks to Sam and Freddie and we'll be together at prom...will you go with me?" Shannon asked.

"Why, wouldn't I be going with you either way?" Nevel asked. I could hear Sam slap her forehead beside me.

"I guess you're new at this, huh?" Shannon asked.

"Not new, just not very good. It's one of the rare things I'm not good at." Nevel said.

"Wow...handsome and honest. I like that. But anyway, when someone ask if you will go with them at prom...it's as in 'will you be my date for the prom'..." Shannon said.

"Oh, well...are you asking me?" Nevel asked.

"Oh, jeez!" I heard Sam whisper.

"Well, yeah. So will you go with me?" Shannon asked.

"Why, I'd be delighted to, Shannon!" Nevel said.

Me and Sam looked at each other and smiled. We slowly crawled out of the table and walked towards the center of the mall, which had a fountain on it.

"I told you they'd get together! You owe me 5 dollars." I said.

"This is a first time I've lost a bet..." Sam groaned.

"Found a dress yet?" I asked, sitting down to the fountain.

"Nope. But I found some shoes." Sam said.

"...You got Converse shoes, right?" I asked. "Yep." Sam smirked. Should've known.

And for the rest of the day, we just kept on talking. We saw Shannon roaming the malls with Nevel a few times but I don't think they noticed we were by the fountain. Either way, it was pretty much the end of a perfect day: Sam giving Carly what she deserves and we set two people up together...who would've thought Shannon would go out with someone like Nevel? And who would've thought Nevel could be...nervous? In any way, while Sam was 'picking out clothes' when we first got here, I even asked a guy from this tux shop to deliver my tuxedo, or as Sam would call it, 'penguin suit' to my house. It wasn't that bad a day, I just felt bad Sam didn't get anything, though. One thing was for sure: I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**_Carly's POV_**

I ran to Missy's house quickily. I could deal with _Missy_ trying to _hurt _Sam. This was going way too far. This was murder. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand scraming at Spencer, defending a plan I knew was evil. I couldn't hurt my ex best friend, no matter how much I hated her. For a while, I was actually willing to kill Sam, but I have had it. When I got to Missy's house, I opened the door and not bothered to say 'hi' to either of her parents.

"Missy Robinson! You explain this to me!" I screamed, opening her bedroom door.

"Hey, Carls!" Missy said cheerfully.

"You wanted me to steal Sam's smelling salts? Are you nuts? She could die without these!" I said.

"Funny, you didn't seem to mind before." Missy smirked.

"Well, I do now! I'm giving these back to Sam and warning her about you!" I yelled, trying to escape Missy's room, but then she yelled...

"You don't want to do that, Carly.." Missy said.

"Why not?!" I asked. Missy gave that world-famous evil smirk of hers. 'Uh oh', I thought, because now, she was going to do something evil.

"Did you forget that my father is in a higher level then your father and is able to fire him anytime he wants? Anytime his daughter asks it?" Missy said.

"You wouldn't! You can't! Your father would never do this! If you do that it's only gonna show how you belong in juvie!" I screamed.

"Maybe. But my dad will still do it. And if that doesn't help...I know your brother Spencer is weak."

"...Don't you dare bring Spencer into this!" I yelled, but I was still scared.

"I'm not. All I'm saying is if you tell a soul about my plan on Sam, I'll go to juvie. But...your father will still be fired, Spencer will still have at least one broken leg and I will tell the police all of how you were my little accomplice." she said, "So in either way, my dad has only to pay the Juvie guys some money and put me out of it. I win either way." Missy said.

"You're...you're evil, Missy...what happened?" I asked, tears coming from my eyes since I knew I had no choice, "You happened. Sam happened. I would've let Sam survive if she didn't date the guy I want to date. Freddie will be mine in no time. And you'll be my best friend and Sam will be forgotten." Missy told me.

"No...you're wrong." I said, shaking my head, "You may have been able to blackmail me into still being you're 'best friend' and still be fallowing your plans...you may have trapped me, but Freddie will never be yours...he loves Sam and she..." I said, before opening the door, "will never be forgotten."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ha ha...So technically, to clear it up, Carly doesn't want to be part of Missy's plans. But Missy is threatening her but, technically, Carly is unbrattified. I liked the Shannon/Nevel pairing. It's just so..unexpected! XD I loved how I made Nevel so out of character with Shannon. The good thing with Shannon is we only seen her once and not enough of her personality so it was easy for me to write her. Anyway, gotta go make some grilled cheese so see ya! Read and review!

PS: Thanks, everyone, for all the reviews. You guys will be credited at the end of the fic :)


	16. iFeel Stupid

**iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**NEWS!: Ok, so tomorrow, I'm starting high school. And I've got to study harder than anyone else because I'm bad at math and if I wanna be able to go to a college I better work harder so I may not be able to update daily. I'll be able to update weekly maybe. But not as often...I knew this would happen which is why I used to update daily. Sorry. But I won't give up on this story! You can bet that all of my free time I'm gonna try and update this story until the end! **

**Review Of The Chapter: **

**by Roseheart**

**----------**

Wow! Way to get into character! Nevel: It's uncanny. You wrote Nevel's point of view flawlessly. I couldn't help but simper (smile) at his need for hand sanitizer. I was especially entertained by his academic awareness, IQ comparing, and silly sounding replies. Shannon: Well, she certainly has a certain boy wrapped around her finger. I couldn't help but laugh at her flattering comments. They were cute, smothering, but very Shannon. (At least that's what I got from her when she appeared in one of the episodes.) Snevel?: I love the unpredictable pairing. Who couldn't. I hope the two over-achievers notice the similarities between them. Freddie: Aw, still so loyal to Sam. Too sweet! Well, I am anxious for the big plan to be revealed... He did pick a very good team. Missy better watch out, because it looks like someone may be able to out scheme her. Sam: I still feel a strong sympathy for Sam. I mean, goodness, the girl is a walking target and technically, she's physically incapable of taking care of herself. Oh, well, I'm glad she doesn't truly distaste Carly. I mean, I would have held some sort of grudge, but Carly is caught in the middle without a way out. Seddie: Oh, I love the Seddiness of the story. It's ture, I cannot resist a good Seddie tale. I love the small but noticeable sparks between them. Freddie is so loyal to Sam... (Of course, we, the readers, know Freddie and Sam's relationship is so much strong than it seems, but Sam has yet to find out.) Missy: Ugh, the nasty Missy is very, very annoying. Blackmailing... hm, somehow, Missy isn't nearly is innocent as she seemed to be at the beginning. To try to kill someone, just because you like their boyfriends, is going to far. Poor Missy, will figure it out soon, probably (and preferably) the hard way. Carly: Poor Carly, is caught right in the middle. Good thing Sam is giving her the benefit of the doubt. I hope she can regain the duo's trust, before Missy does something irreversible. Too bad, she has the worst of all worlds. Sam and Freddie don't trust her, Spencer's upset with her, Missy doesn't trust her, and a group of all the people she's crossed are after her. *Sighs* How in the world will she get herself out of this complication? Hope she does the right thing...

Exceptional job! Continue writing...

Reply:

Thanks for saying they weren't so OOC! I think I kinda made Nevel OOC, but whatever. Nevel isn't exactly the easiest person to describe what's going on in that huge head that he X-rayed of his XD lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sam's POV_**

Well, today Valerie had to act as if we were fighting. Great...I know this was part of the plan but I couldn't help but feel terrible about it. Felt like I was losing another friend. As soon as I got to school, I waited until Rodney, Gibby, Shannon, Jonah, Valerie and Freddie were here so they can see the first part of Phase one. About 5 minutes, everyone was here. I looked at Valerie who nodded and 'scratched' her nose, meaning it was time. We both went in front of the stairs, where everyone could see us. And then...we started 'fighting'..

"You were lying, Valerie!" I yelled. It wasn't that hard for me to pretend. Everybody didn't gather around in a circle, like with me and Missy, but they looked and listened to the fight.

"You were! You said you were going to do it, and you didn't! You're so mean, Sam! I'd rather be friends with Carly and Missy!" Valerie yelled. She was pretty much a con artist herself. We both took a quick glance at Missy and Carly. Carly looked miserable for some reason and Missy was looking at Valerie admiringly. It was working.

"Fine, if you like them so much, go be their best friend, see if I care!" I yelled. Valerie and I turned our backs and headed to our lockers. Since Valerie's locker is just across from mine and Freddie's, it shouldn't be too hard to spy on them.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully to Freddie, who kissed my cheek, as usual. Who came up with this greeting, anyway? Eh, what do I care? "Did it work?" I whispered to him. I took a quick glance at Valerie, Missy and Carly. Everything was going according to plan.

**_Valerie's POV_**

As soon as we finished with our fake fight, I quickily headed over to Carly and Missy's side. I could tell, Missy looked impressed.

"Nice, Valerie. You really mean it? You wanna be with us...instead of her?" Missy asked. Jeez, talk about grudge. She looked and said 'her' at Sam as if she was some kind of evil around the earth.

"Sure. So, will you guys be my friends?" I asked. I'm not sure if this would work. I'm not sure if she'll spill the beans so fast. But it was Friday, prom night was tonight and our plan was delayed.

"Sure, of course! Only...if you answer this question." she said. Why did Carly look so quiet? She kept looking on the ground for some reason. "Sure. I answered.

"Do you really hate Sam...up to the point where you'd want her to die?" Missy asked. What?! Who would just ask a person that? "Yep," I answered, "I hate her. She told me she'd reserve this dress for me at this store that I wanted for prom, but she screwed up and some girl I hated bought it instead. She's done a lot of things to me and I'm sick of it." I said, trying to get back all the hate I used to have on the iCarly gang when Freddie dumped me and use it on that sentence. Of course, now Freddie and Sam were one of my close friends but I couldn't let her know that.

I saw Carly with this weird look, as if she didn't believe me. Uh oh...was I not that convincing? No, of course I was. Even if I wasn't, how would Carly, of all people, notice it?

"Okay, then, tonight I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. But for now, wanna gossip?" Missy giggled. "Sure.." I said, but I had to ask..."Carly, why are you so quiet?" I asked. "Oh, don't mind Carls, she's just really nervous for tonight since she doesn't have a date." Missy explained.

Oh, jeez, this was going to be a long night.

**_Jonah's POV_**

So, it was lunchtime. I was sitting with Freddie, Sam, Rodney, Shannon and Gibby, but Valerie was sitting with Carly and Missy. I could tell she was bored. Missy kept rambling on about Alaska Nebraska. I knew Valerie HATED Alaska Nebraska just as much as Sam does. It's not that she hated bubblegum pop music, like Sam did (Freddie told me she loved pop/rock, and the only pop exception was when it was some 'sappy love song', as Sam describes it), but I think that she couldn't stand all the popularity of Alaska. Can't say I blame her. I pitied her a lot. She didn't even need to act interested! Missy kept on rambling on and on about things Valerie wouldn't care of.

"Valerie looks pretty miserable..." I pointed out. Sam scoffed, "Why wouldn't she? She's with the mutt twins..." Sam said, taking a sip of her water carefully, not wanting what happened to other day to happen again **(AN: Thanks for 14theradio for making the name of the mutt twins!)**.

"Feel sorry for her." Shannon said.

"Have any of you guys noticed how weird Carly's been acting lately?" Rodney asked. All of us looked at Carly. She didn't listen to Missy either. She had a notebook in front of her and was dangling a pencil in front of it and she kept on starring at it.

"Why is she acting like that?" Freddie asked. "Maybe it's because of yesterday..." Sam whispered. "Yesterday? What do you mean yesterday?" Gibby asked.

"Oh, yesterday, we ran into Carly on the bus to the mall. I kinda gave her a bump on her forehead and a twisted wrist." Sam said. I looked at Carly. She was right. Carly's hair was dangling in her face, where the bump must've been hidden. And the hand that wasn't holding the pencil was lying there, lifelessly.

"You did that to Carly? What for?" I asked.

"She said some stuff to me and Freddie. Couldn't take it anymore..." Sam shrugged. We all turned our heads to Valerie, who mouthed 'help me' when Missy was rambling.

"Maybe you should go and help her, Jonah." Shannon suggested.

"Me? Why me?" I said.

"Well, you're the only one none of the girls will start saying 'you're a dork' to." Sam said, eyeing Freddie, Gibby and Rodney.

"Hey!" the three of them said at the same time.

"Oh, please guys, learn to embrace being dorks!" she said, turning her head to me, "Anyways, go!"

"No!"

"Why not?!" Gibby asked.

"What am I supposed to say, huh?" I asked.

"Just improvise or something! Go, she's miserable!" Shannon said. "No!" I said, but Sam and Shannon pushed me towards their table. Sam pushed harder so I ended up bumping Valerie, Carly and Missy's table. Carly looked up, shocked from the bump, Missy gave me this awkward look and Valerie gave me that 'What are you doing' look. Aw, man, the looks that Carly and Missy were giving me were so punchable.

"Uh...what are you doing here, Jonah?" Missy asked.

"Um...here to talk to, uh, Valerie..." I said. Thanks a whole bunch, Sam! I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. Valerie noticed this, too.

"So..um, what do you..uh, want?" Valerie said nervously.

"Uh, so.." I had no idea what idiot ghost possessed me and made me say what I would say next, but either way, I was in big trouble, "Have you picked out your dress yet for prom?" I asked.

Valerie's eyes widened. I could see, because of the glass behind Valerie's reflection, the expression of the gang. They were shocked and Sam slapped her forehead.

"Wh-What? I-"

"Well, you're going with me, might as well asked you if you picked anything yet, am I right?" I laughed nervously. I think Valerie caught on.

"Yeah, of course sweetie. Can I talk to you about it? I don't want anyone else to see the dress I'll wear..." She said, pretending to blush.

"Aw, you guys are going together? That is so adorable! Val, you never told me you were going with him to prom! I wanted to fix you up with this hot guy I know." Missy said. Suddenly, I gave her a quick glare. Well, too bad for this 'hot guy', because she's going with me! Not that I actually asked her...ah, whatever.

"Okay, let's go, Val..." I said, holding her hand. "Um, sure, Jonah..." she said nervously. Once we were far from Missy's and the gang's table, Valerie switched her 'lovestruck' face to an angry face.

"What was that?!" Valerie whispered/yelled.

"Hey! I panicked okay! Everyone saw how miserable you were and they wanted me to talk to you and they didn't tell me WHAT to talk about so I got confused and all! I didn't know what else to think of!" I said, Valerie was about to answer but I cut her off, "Hey, you're lucky! I saved you from the Mutt Twins!" I said defensively.

"I was going to ask Michael Profkop..." she said sadly, looking at Michael from the table behind me. He was one of those guys who had a reputation of being 'sweet, romantic and the perfect boyfriend', but all boys (and Sam) knew he was just in it for...what's _literally _underneath the girl. Then, he'd make some sappy excuse. He's only had 2 girls, and he told both of them that his father died, which wasn't true, and they should leave him alone.

"Michael Profkop? Come on...you can do way better than him!" I said.

"Well, okay, whatever. So, we're going together to prom?" Valerie asked with a sad look. Aw, man, why'd she have to do that? She's making me feel guilty.

"Well, if you don't want to, I can just make some excuse of how I 'dumped' you or something..." I suggested, putting air quots on dumped.

"No...do you _want _to go with me?" she asked.

"Well..I wouldn't mind it much..." I said. Truth? I r_eally _wouldn't mind. I just never thought I wouldn't mind going with a girl like Valerie. She's like this sweet, innocent girl who was a con artist when she needed to. I couldn't picture myself with her but for some reason, I didn't care much.

"Well, then I'd love to go with you. So, I'll see you at the prom?" she smiled.

"Sure." I said and then she walked back. Aw, man, what did I get myself into?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short chap, but I have to do a lot of things to prepare for tomorrow.


	17. Nominated?

**Okay, so by reading the title of the chap, you can probably tell that...**

**THIS STORY'S BEEN NOMINATED FOR BEST SEDDIE STORY!!!**

**Yeah, baby! You hear what I'm sayin'?! NOMINATED! lol...**

**It's on the iCarly boards at First Ever iCarly Board, written as the iCarly Fanfiction Awards.**

**So go out there, vote for me and I will promise you: more updates, less writer's block and I'll even do homework during recess just to finish this bad boy!**

**OW! lol...**

**I'd also like to thank you guys and whoever nominated me, you guys totally rock and the new chap's gonna be on at the end of the week!  
Going to continue writing the new chap! Bye!**

**PS: This chapter will self-destruct September 23.**


	18. iProm: Prequel Part 1

**IiWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**PS: Just so you guys know, I'm making a huge sacrifice to write this chapter!...As-As we speak...I just gave up Domino's Pizza just to write this :'( **

**EDIT: September 13th REVIEW ON iTTK/SPOILERS!**

**WARNING: If you don't want iTTK spoilers do not read the review:**

**Okay, so a lot of us knew this wasn't going to be entirely a Seddie-rific episode, and if you didn't, well, it would only be natural that you'd be disappointed. Dan said the episode was strictly friendship, but want me to tell you something? It wasn't even that friendship-y! I felt as if they cut thousands of scenes! Why would they call this a 'special'? Because Carly found out about this kiss? Oh, and that's another thing! Remember my thoughts on iTTK? And if you haven't scene it, you'd know how much I would hate Carly if she was jealous. Well she seemed awful lot jealous, which kinda bugged me.  
****Honestly, people expected this to be greatly Seddie, but there was only one Secret Seddie I found, which I'm sure all of you Seddie fans saw: When Carly asked 'Did you like the kiss?, Freddie glanced at Sam, hesitatingly. And is it just me or is Dan hinting Freddie's over Carly? Think about it...remember the third and final promo for iTTK? The one where Freddie goes 'Are you jealous?! Because if you are, that would be so cool-' then Carly interrups, saying 'I'm not jealous!' and that very scene was the itty-bitty ray of hope for Creddie fans, so they rest assure Freddie still likes Carly and hasn't gotten over her. BUT despite all this, Dan Schneider took off that scene. Is he hinting Freddie's over her? And another hint would be the old one, the one in iTwins, when Chuck went like 'when I'm older maybe I could date you', then Freddie says 'Don't bother, kid, I've been barkin' up that tree since the 6th grade'. And look at the way he said it: pure annoyance, and an 'eye-rolling'-ish moment for him, don't you think? So, Dan takes off that scene, plus he adds up the 'Freddie glancing at Sam when asking the question if he liked the kiss', PLUS! This is only a Bonus Secret Seddie, and I'm not even sure if it's really a Seddie and not a Creddie.**

**BUT! Note: This can easily be a Seddie OR Creddie fact!**

**When Freddie is singing that song on his iPod before Carly sprayed him, he says the words: 'I like the way you touch my hair, why would you choose him instead?'. If you watched the new iCarly intro, for one, after Sam bites the pig's ear, we see her caressing Freddie's hair. But if you also watched a season 1 episode, iWill Date Freddie, you'd see Carly messing up Freddie's hair. Could this be Seddie...or Creddie? An another is, during the past season, both Carly AND Sam has had boyfriends: Sam in iMake Sam Girlier (Pete) and Carly in iDate A Bad Boy (Griffin). Now, we all know Carly broke up with Griffin, but what about Sam? Has she broken up with Pete? The thought never occured to me of what happened to Pete until now...**

**This can either be a Seddie or Creddie thing. You decide**

-------

**_Sam's POV_**

I could not stop laughing.

It's been 5 minutes, we're sitting on the stairs and I was still laughing so hard, I had to hold Freddie's shoulder to keep myself for losing my ballance. My laugh seemed to be 'contagious' because before I knew it, everybody was laughing. Well, except for Jonah, who was looking at me, Freddie, Shannon, Gibby and Rodney with an angry glare, which caused me to laugh even harder.

"Y eah, yeah, okay, laugh it up!" Jonah said, obviously peeved.

"Dude, you couldn't think of anything else better than 'Uh hey, have you picked out your dress for the prom'?" I said, immitating in a deep Jonah-ish voice.

"I panicked! You guys weren't exactly the best persons to sit with a lunch!" Jonah yelled. "Whatever, dude, in either way, you're going to the prom with Valerie!" Rodney laughed...snorted disgustingly between words. "Well, at least I HAVE a date" Jonah yelled back.

"So? I have a date, too!" Rodney said. Well, that was just-Wait...Rodney...date? Everyone looked at Rodney, who bit his lip.

"Who is she, Rodney?" Freddie asked. "You'll know...sooner or later." Rodney said nervously. I was about to bring it up again, but Rodney spoke before I did, "Hey, Gibby! Don't you have any dates or something?"

And now, it was Gibby's turn to be quiet. Don't tell me the dork had a date as well!

"You have a date?!" I said. "Yes! Okay, I have a date! I didn't want any of you to know to know, I wanted it to be a surprised! Me, Gibby, with a date....the one and only-" Suddenly Gibby gasped, "Why am I still talking? I shouldn't say anything! You guys'll find it out on your own." Gibby said, leaving.

"Wow..." I said, turning to everyone behind me, "How much are you guys betting he'll go to the prom shirtless?" Everyone started taking their moneys and bets. I started laughing, and just leaving the guys to their bets. I knew that Gibby wouldn't go shirtless. The boy's embarassing but he has some dignity...well, at least, I think he does...does he? Oh, well, I'm gonna have to ask him, but I wasn't interested right now.

All I could worry about is the dress for prom. Wait...I'M worrying for prom? Wow, I've spent way to much time with Shannon...

Anyway, seriously though, for some odd..sick reason, I want to look special. Freddork's been through a lot with me, the least the weirdo deserves a pretty date. Only problem is me and pretty never went well together. The only time I was really pretty is when Carly 'girlified me'. Wait...that's it!

"Shannon!" I yelled, going back to the gang, who was still betting. I grabbed Shannon's arm to get her out of the ruckus and dragged her somewhere they can't hear us.

"Wha-Hey! Sam! Why'd you-" "No time for that." I cut her off, "I need your help for prom. Remember when Carly girlified me?" I asked, and Shannon nodded, "Can you do that...? Girlify me 'prom style'?" I asked, putting air quotes on prom style.

"Sure, I'll hel-Wait..._you're _worried about prom?" Shannon asked suspiciously, "What? Is it so unbelievable for Sam Puckett to worry about girly, fruity, weird dances?" I asked.

"No, just so..unlike you." Shannon said, "Well, whatevs, of course I'll help you! I'll go to your house an hour before prom! So, do you have a straightener?"

"No.."

"Make up?"

"No.."

"Do you have anything that's even _remotly _girl-ish?" Shannon asked.

"Um...Oh! I think...I have.." I said, thinking hard, with Shannon's eyes lighting up, "Ooh! I think I have the pinkest ham in the world." I smiled, but Shannon wasn't.

"Who cares if ham is pink? It's food!" Shannon said, "Hey! At least I don't eat blue ham! Or black ham!" I said defensevily.

"Blue ham doesn't exist! And if you've got black ham, it's must be two thousand years old!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay, fine. All products and food aside, for now, do you have any of those things you asked me if I had?" I asked.

"Sure. I have both of those things. I have a very cute eyeshadow...and a pretty lipstick for you...ooh, and I could just picture you with hair straight!" she said, "Aw, man, you'd look so pretty! I can't wait!" Shannon giggled.

"Right...I said I was worried for prom, not that I wanted to be make up-abused." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, don't worry, you won't have much, you won't need it. Ooh, Freddie's coming. See ya tonight for Major Missy Sabotage!" she said, winking at me before leaving. Why did girls wink all the time? Eh, let it slip. Anyway, Make Up Girl was right, Freddie was coming.

"Hey, Freddork."

"Hey, so, when do you think you can go for a pre-prom date?" Freddie asked. "Wow, 'pre-prom date'? Who came up with that?" I asked.

"Rodney, so when?"

"Um...after school. Where're we going?" I asked. "You'll see. And you don't have to do anything! Just..._try _to be a girl and be romantic about it!" he said, almost whinnig. "I am a girl, just not...a very girly girl. But fine, I'll _try _to be romantic, but no promises." I said.

**_Missy's POV_**

So...Sam wants to see to it that she can steal my man? Well, okay, Sammy, if you wanna play it like that, you might not last long enough at your prom night to embarass me...

It was still the cafeteria lunch, and I couldn't find Jake and Josh. So I grabbed my new Sidekick Mobile phone, since I lost mine before for some weird reason, and texted Jake and Josh. I had high doubts these losers would dare say no to me or Carly. They were stupidly lovestruck. I thought it pathetic about how many times Josh asked me to go out with him. Does he not know that I like Freddie?

**C00lestGuy has signed in.**

Great, Josh signed in.

**M!ssyPerfect says: hey jake...**

**C00lestGuy says: Hey miszie, da promm offor iz steell on. ansers steell no?**

...What's up with this guy's spelling? I think he meant to write 'hey, Missy, the prom offer is still on. Answer's still no?'. Anyways, I answered.

**M!ssyPerfect says: Of course not, you spaz. I need you to do a job for me and only then can I date you.**

**C00lestGuy says: OF CORSE! WAT IZ IT!**

I smirked happily. I knew this idiot would agree to anything, and I mean anything, I say. This was so perfect. I licked my lips deviously and replied:

**M!ssyPerfect says: Well..it includes officially killing Samantha Puckett.**

**_Carly's POV_**

Tonight was the prom, and today was a school day. But I faked sick, yes Sam has taught me how, but not to avoid anything. Well...if you would count the serious guilt I was feeling.

I was currently hugging my pillow and crying softly. The tears had dried out, at least. But I still felt bitter, tired and guilty. Jake had asked me to prom. Normally, I would've came near Sam and go all 'AHH!'. But as you know, Sam is no longer my best friend. Missy is, and she's not the type to go crazy. Which is what I hated about her.

The reason why me and Sam were such good friends is because I'm the calm, responsible one and she's the crazy, irresponsible one. It's kind of like we complete each other, like, we're there if we need calmness or craziness, you know? But can I just say how impossible it is for Missy to go crazy? Since everyone hates Missy, Missy tries to be this classy girl, because she's always wearing short skirts and made her look...inappropriate.

Uh oh, I heard the knob turn. I wish it won't be...

"Carly?" Spencer said, going in.

Oh great...

"Carly, you can try and avoid school all you want because you hate Sam, but it won't do much. Trust me.." Spencer said, gently patting my back. Oh, Spencer, how I wish I could tell you what was going on. The blackmail...the murder...the fact that even we'd die if we did anything. It was too much to bare to keep from my brother. But knowing him, he'd try to show up to Missy, only resulting to a broken leg. I tried to answer the way I thought Spencer would think I would: In total hate of Sam.

"This is all Sam's fault!" I yelled, and Spencer almost jumped, "What?" he asked.

"If Sam hadn't stolen Freddie from me...if-if she didn't kiss him...if-if Missy hadn't fell for Freddie! UGH! Why are all of my best friends falling in love with MY crush!" I yelled.

"Are you saying you like Freddie?" Spencer asked. "No, not anymore! I want Missy to go out with him!" I lied.

"I hate Sam! I hate her, I hate you, I hate everybody! I HATE THE FACT THAT MY LIFE IS SO MESSED UP WHILE SAM'S LIFE IS ALL PEACHY!" I yelled, kicking my lamp, causing it to fall and break into pieces. I silently gasped. I was a better actress than I thought. Maybe too much of an actress...I saw Spencer's look. I knew that I crossed a line.

"Carly Mariah Shay, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" he yelled. I fell into my bed. Since when did Spencer became all responsible?

"You think you have it bad? Try living with a mother who neglected you, try living with an unpopular status in high school, try living being named a tomboy and always treated like a boy, or better yet...TRY HAVING YOUR BEST FRIEND ABANDON YOU!" he yelled, "Because I don't think even you can stand it. I just described Sam in every possible way and you still think her life's better? Where the Carly I know, who loves her friends and who wouldn't yell at her brother? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" he said, disappointingly and closed my bedroom door.

I threw myself back at my bed. I cried again, as silent as I can. I looked at the broken lamp. Not only did I broke the lamp, I also made a picture frame of me, Sam, Freddie and Spencer during our good times. There was Sam on the left, then Freddie, then me, then Spencer, but the frame was broken. What was weird is Freddie's arm was around Sam, and it's as if he was pulling her tight and close to him, because his arm was around her waist while the arm he was holding with me was on my shoulder, lightly, and I was pulling away. Spencer, Sam, Freddie...please don't hate me...I'm doing this for your own good.

**Sam's POV**

"Oh...my...Bacon-flavoured ice cream, Shannon Wellers, Mom, what did you do to me?" I said.

School ended a long time ago. Shannon came with me for home and I was wearing a knee-high green dress with an elbow-sleeved black jacket. It wasn't so bad, and I wore my ankle-cut black Converse. But then...Shannon did my 'make up', or what I like to call it, 'Barbie puked all over me and this is what I look like'-up, and Mom straightened my hair. I looked like an angel...oh, how it disgusted me.

Mom also said she had the perfect dress for this prom. And, apparently, a bunch of people protested against the 'Yule Ball' idea, where guys had to wear black capes like in Harry Potter. They kept the Yule Ball decors, but the dress code was now Fairytale-ish dresses. Meaning guys would wear a seriously overtight penguin suit and girls had to wear a 'princessy' dress. I groaned, because I knew there would never be a dress that I'd like. But mom said she liked it, and when she was as young as me, she was like me, so I'm assuming she has the same judge of fashion.

"We made you beautiful!" Mom smirked. Oh, how she was enjoying my suffer.

"And in only 30 minutes! I just called Freddie's, he's on his way!" Shannon smiled. I slapped my forehead in anger. Look at the time! The prom starts at 7:30 PM, it was 5:00 PM. I had an hour and 30 minutes, then Freddie would walk me, let me change into my prom dress and he can change then. I looked outside. Amazingly, it was already dark. Well, I did hear they were announcing thunders today (AN: I know it doesn't go dark during Summer but bare with me, people, bare with me!).

_Ding dong..._

"He's here!" Shannon squeeled. "Oh, this is so exciting! My daughter's first date with a real, living, breathing boy who isn't afraid of her!" mom smiled.

I scoffed, and opened the door.

Here we go...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxSamLovesConverse: Oooh so excited to write the next one! People, I'm getting back into this story! I'm gonna do more frequent updates!

PS: If you haven't read it before, this story's been nominated for Best Seddie Story on the iCarly Awards at the First Ever iCarly Board! on Fanfiction. If you love this story, go vote! It was the amount of voters that made me update! You know you love me...;) lol just kidding. Unless you do....so why're you sitting here? Go vote!

PPS: I know there was no reviewer of the chapter here, but I had my review which was enough as it is.

Peace, Love, Laughter and CRAZYNESS!


	19. iProm: Prequel Part 2

******iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Quote Of The Day: We should make 'Kanye' the new word for interrupting. Like, 'Girl, if you Kanye me one more time, I'll go Chris Brown on you' XD **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**by nameless**

FINALLY AN UPDATE :)  
i wish i could see how pretty sam looked :) but i can imagine it.  
and gl on the best seddie story thing or w/e

**Reply: If anyone really does wanna see Sam and Freddie's outfits, go to Google Image and type Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress and if you match the discription of the clothes to the photo, it shouldn't be too hard to find.**

**------**

**Freddie's POV**

I loved being a guy.

Sam is so hating me right now, because she knows she's the girl and she has to focus too much on what she's wearing. The idea of Sam ripping her hair off was too hilarious. I know boyfriends weren't supposed to think that, but, me and Sam kinda loved the idea of driving each other insane for some reason. Maybe it's the freneminship we've had. We're still in touch after all. Anyways, I didn't focus much on what I was going to wear, but I had to get out of what my mother wanted me to wear. So right now, I was wearing a blue shirt with some sort of weird but cool yellow design in front of it with a white jacket and average jeans and, well, normal brown sneakers.

I didn't expect Sam to wear something Carly would wear to a date, but I knew she would amp up her wardrobe at least a little. But I predicted she'd still wear Converse shoes. So here I was, standing in front of Sam's door, I ring the doorbell, when all of a sudden this pretty, angel and innocent looking girl came out.

Wait...that's no pretty, angel and innocent looking girl! That's SAM! Well, she is pretty but an angel and innocent?! How did Sam Puckett get to look like and angel and innocent?

"S-Sam?" I stuttered, just to make sure it wasn't Melanie...or was that Sam? AH! "Yeah...hello...Freddie, you remember me, do you?" Sam said, waving her hand in front of my face. Oh, yeah. This was Sam all right.

I turned around and scratched my head nervously, mostly because I didn't want Sam to see my face flush. This is what GIRLS do on dates! Not guys! But apparently nothing escaped Sam...

"Freddie, I know you're doing that stupid thing when guys turned their backs to avoid girls seeing something embarassing." Sam scoffed.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "This isn't going well, is it?"

"Yeah.." Sam said, "Oh, wait, I got an idea! Remember 'the First Kiss'?" she asked.

"Yeah, you and Carly made me watch it, but what does that have to do with anythi-"

"Okay, so you remember the sappy dialogue between the girl and the boy right? Boy rings doorbell, girl goes out looking hot, boy goes 'wow' and then the guy grabs the girls hand and then they leave talking about stuff they barely remember the next day!" Sam suggested. I chuckled simply.

"Okay, let's try it." I laughed.

Sam and I laughed for a second, then she came back. A second later, she came back out, and like the guy in the movie, said 'Wow' like a weirdo. Now time for the third thing. Sam took her hand out and I grabbed her hand nervously. Of course, I kiss the girl's cheek a thousand times but it would kill me to just take her hand. How painfully ironic. Man, we seemed like that couple from that show...what was it? Jill Of the Future? Oh! Phil of the Future! It was so awkward for me to take her hand.

Anyway, Sam made it easier by holding on the my hand. We started walking and after a while, I got into it. It wasn't that awkward and...it felt kind of...nice?

"Okay, so small talk, small talk. What kind of small talk?" I asked. "Well, for one, is this sappy dialogue thing as awkward for you as it is for me?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed.

**Sam's Pov**

So far, the 'start over' date was doing okay so far. But then there was that silence you find after you've said everything. Man, how I hated that. Thankfully, the silence didn't last so long. Freddie said we'd be where the date was soon. And finally we stopped at a park not so far from my house, or Freddie's house.

I know this is going to sound sappy as Princess Diaries but...

Could I help but smile?

Freddie set up a small candelit picnic just for us, in the middle of a park. The best part is, it wasn't that dark, mostly a little bit after twilight. Just perfect enough for candles and for me to see what I'm eating. And it wasn't much either. It was just some sandwhiches and some Large Smoothies. Simple and casual, like I always wanted a first date to be.

"Wow, look who actually impressed a girl." I joked sitting down and taking a bite off of my sandwhich that he handed out to me.

"I didn't impressed a girl. I impressed _you._" Freddie said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "You're just lucky you're my boyfriend..."

"So, how'd you manage to impress me?" I asked, curiously. What? I'd never once think, once in my life, that Freddie would actually impress me, Sam. Wow, I sound high maintenanced but I don't mean it that way, I'm mostly meaning in a way to impress me like making a romantic date but not sappy at the same time.

"Well, I know for one you hate restaurant dates, because you always feel as if you're forced to be polite and perfect. And I also remember...someone telling me you'd like your dates romantic, but not sappy..." Freddie said, talking nervously.

That 'someone' who told him about me liking dates romantic and not sappy is Carly, I could tell. She also told me if that was the kind of dates I liked, it'd be impossible for me to get a perfect date. Well, looks who's talking! But still, couldn't help but feel..I don't know, weird about hiding Carly's name.

"Is that someone Carly?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Yep...but you don't have to-"

"I'm getting tired of this song, Freddie." I said, rolling my eyes, "I get that Carly's been a skunk bag lately, but I'm getting tired of this. I know that Carly is not trying to kill us because she wants to, Missy must've convinced her somehow..." I said, biting my lip.

"How are you sure about that? People change, Sam, Carly might really be evil. You just never know." Freddie said.

"I guess..." I said, looking at the ground, "Let's try not to talk about Carly or Missy or..." then I saw Freddie's face fall. Ugh, I ruined it! The date was going so well and I've ruined it by reminding him I have that stupid cancer! I

"Or anything else!" I finished quickily, "You're a nerd, right?" I joked, and Freddie lightened up a bit, "Maybe..why?" he asked.

"Well, stars are slowly coming out. You know astrology, so try and teach me something." I said. Honestly? I always wanted to learn astrology. Mom always told me the best way for a romantic moment is watching the stars, but I wanted to know what exactly I was looking at. Okay, also the fact that astrology was something Carly didn't know, and Sam always wanted a moment to tell Carly how much she knew something that Carly didn't.

"Sure. Okay, lie down." he said, we both lied down on the grass. There were so many stars, so I didn't know if I could catch up on what the heck Freddie would be saying

"Well, let's start off with the simplest one. Can you find the big dipper?" Freddie asked. I scoffed.

"Of course I can see that! It's..the one that looks like a giant frying pan right?" I said. Freddie kinda laughed, "Yeah. Do you see five stars making a W?"

"...Yeah, is it that one?" I asked, pointing to some stars in the sky. "Yep, you got it. That one's Cassiopeia. She was some queen who wouldn't stop bragging about her beauty, so this made her arrogant and vain."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Arrogant and vain means kind of stupid and too self-centered." he explained.

"Oh...why choose Cassino Pina as a first constilation to show to a girlfriend?" I asked.

"It's not Cassino Pina, it's Cassiopeia. Cass-i-o-pee-a. And I chose it because it reminded me of Missy." he said, and we both kinda laughed, "The next one is Aries. You see that square that looks like it's got two legs, a small tail and a weird shaped head?"

I looked up on the sky and tried to find it. Yep, I saw it. **(I don't know if the Aries constellation is seen next to the Big Dipper and Cassiopeia, but bare with me, I study what's behind the constellation not where it is).**

"Well, that represents a ram, and do you know what else rams represents?"

"Um...good pork?" I guessed.

"Sam!" he whined. "What?" I asked.

"You were supposed to be romantic!"

"Hey, I said I would TRY to be romantic, I never said I had any promises!" I defended myself.

"Fine, but rams represents Aries. You're born on April 17 right?" Freddie asked, and I nodded, "Well, that's your star sign." he said.

"Cool...I have my own star sign, and no one else!" I said. Freddie slapped his forehead. What?

"Uh, Sam? There's hundreds of Aries, that isn't your star sign. It's everyone born after between 20 March and 19 April's sign." he said. "Oh, way to ruin the moment, Fredwina!" I groaned.

"Hey! If anyone ruined the moment, you did by calling me Fredwina!" Freddie whined. "At least I stopped calling you Fredward!" I said. We sat back and looked at each other for a while, then laughed. I missed making fun of him. With all the drama that's fit for a soap opera my mom watches, we rarely had funny moment lateley.

"Okay, maybe astrology's not our romantic thing. Let's just eat." Freddie said, sitting back up. "Fine. Hey! We can wonder who Rodney and Gibby's date is."

"Yeah, I know! I think that Ashley girl will be Rodney's date, since he's had a crush on her since forever. But, Gibby's...I didn't know the guy could even find a date!" I said.

"I know, but then again, you didn't even think _I _would get a date, and look who I'm on a date _with_." Freddie smirked. "Okay, okay, don't need to get all high and mighty. I still can't believe we're actually together. Never in my life, or _anyone's _life, did anyone ever think we would end up together." I said, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Except those crazy iCarly fanfiction kids, but then again, they also thought you'd end up with Spencer." Freddie said, rolling his eyes. I almost chocked on my smoothie.

"Me and Spencer? They do realize that's illegal?!" I said. "Well, yeah, but in Fanfiction,, as long as you got a good imagination, seems like nobody really cares about how illegal or...wrong the pairings are." Freddie answered.

"...Wonder which couple is the most famous there?" I said out loud. I didn't mean to, I was actually thinking that, but I couldn't help it! Okay...maybe I still did have a grudge against Freddie's crush on Carly.

"Um...I don't know..." he said. I knew he knew that him and Carly were the most popular ones. But I didn't mind. I knew he said this because I asked not to bring Carly or Missy up, but I decided not to mind it.

"...Do you think...if Missy never came that we would be together?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it's better not to ask 'what if' questions, anyways. I would've made my move, but I would've made it a hundred years before now." he said. "Well, at least something good came out of the whole Missy drama." I said. I finished my sandwhich so I went next to Freddie, and we both leaned down a bush that was behind us. So, all we did was just stare at some stars. A comfortable silence came, so it was okay with it. I just had Freddie's arm around me. Ironic, huh? The boy takes an hour to hold my hand, but to kiss my cheek and put his arm around me, oh sure, he does that in a second.

"Oh, right, I remembered something." Freddie said, taking his arm off of me again. "Remember that 'Friends Forever' necklace you had with Carly?" he asked.

"Yeah. I threw it away, why?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed that you always had that necklace on you. Well, I kinda got something for you to replace it..." Freddie said nervously. He pulled out of his jacket's pocket a necklace, a golden necklace. A heart shaped locket, with diamonds forming another smaller heart in it and inside the smaller heart, there was a red ruby. Okay, in short, it was the most beautiful locket I've ever seen.

"..No way..." I said. What else could I say? The guy offered me something so beautiful and no one's ever done that to me before. I didn't know how to react or answer..

"Well, it's for you. You want me to put it on?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, smiling. I pulled my hair up so he could put it around my neck easier. I touched the locket as he was putting it on.

"Thanks, Freddie...really, really, thank you. No one's ever gotten me something so...so..." I couldn't answer. I still stared at it, then at Freddie, who merely chuckled.

"So expensive, pricey, beautiful...it was all worth it." he said, smiling at me.

And that's when I had a Deja Vu.

Yep.

I leaned over and kissed him. I know he was shocked, but unlike our first kiss, it wasn't awkward or anything. He started to kiss me back, but make no mistake, the kiss was as soft as our first one, and I didn't mind one bit. I didn't feel any 'fireworks' or 'bells ringing' on the background like most people say they feel when they kiss an amazing guy, but I just felt the cold air. But somehow...I liked it. I still found it romantic.

When we pulled apart he put his arm around me again, and obviously, both of us were smiling like crazy.

"You'll never know how much you mean to me..." he whispered, silently enough that he probably thought I didn't hear it, but I did.

And you know what? It wasn't an 'I love you', but it was a great start and a great time to enjoy a comfortable silence.

Well, I couldn't say I didn't mind. But then I started to close my eyes slowly so I rest my head on his shouder. Then, no, I didn't fell asleep. I just really did needed to rest my eyes. Weird. You'd expect this kind of moment to be awkward, espescially for friends, but it was kind of...nice? I swear, I could practically hear background music.

_The night is deafening when the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees, and I know that something is missing.  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them_

Oh, yeah, I remember this song. Of course, this wasn't playing in the background, my mind was. Wasn't this a song Freddie caught me singing once?

_Flashback:_

_Sam was humming a random song in Carly's apartment. Carly and Spencer were gone for the day and Sam was preheating some chicken, with her iPod in her pocket and she kept on singing a song._

_"I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it  
Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic  
Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it? ..." she sang. _

_This wasn't usually the kind of song Sam would listen to, but she still loved it. The artist had a unique sound to her songs and for some reason, the song gave Sam hope. Hope that someday her mom will actually remember Sam existed, hope that she will one day outshine Carly and also hoping, once, just once, some boy will notice her. Well, someone wouldn't quite notice her, but he would take a new shine to her..._

_"Hey, Sam, where's Carl-" Freddie came in Carly's appartment, and notice Sam was barely listening. She was singing?_

_"Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?..." she continued. She closed her eyes and grabbed the plate out of the microwave, as if she was in a trance, completeley oblivious to Freddie._

_Freddie just stood there, watching Sam sing away. Just like that, he liked her voice and whatever she was singing. And instead of interrupting her, he just smiled and was planning to leave until he closed the door a little too hard..._

_He tried to open his door franatically with his keys, but he couldn't concentrate. And then Sam came out of the door behind him..._

_"Did you hear any of that?" Sam asked threatingly._

_"Uh..." Freddie said, giving a sheepish smile. He finally got how to open the door and quickily closed it behind Sam. Sam chuckled, and so did Freddie behind the door. Amazing how you can be so scared of a girl, yet love her voice so much._

_End of Flashback_

Oh, right, it was. He walked in on me singing this. I'm sure Freddie noticed I was smiling when I remembered this. The next day, Freddie also asked me what song I was singing. Well, first I kinda almost strangled him, until Carly came in so I quickily said 'It's Saviour, by Lights. She's really cool, check her out' nervously. Ah, well. I just kept playing the song in my mind. Somehow a song like this matched so much with us, the dark, the stars...

_I don't want to know...  
I just want to run to you  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just want to be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a savior, I'll need a saviour_...

It was all so perfect. And, truth to be told, I kinda wish it wouldn't end. But it had to end at some time, and that's how our pre-date went. Well, now prom, or dance, as I liked to call it because we weren't forced to buy those stupid little flowers on the wrist, was our next official date. Freddie walked me back home, and then Shannon already left to get herself 'dolled up' and now, it was my turn to get 'dolled up' and wow that's an old phrase.

I had to admit, I wasn't exactly looking forward when my mom showed me 'Prom Night'. I thought I was supposed to wear the same, hideously revealing dress. If I wore that, I couldn't even IMAGINE Freddie's face. Anyways, my mom was going to show me what I'd be wearing in the end of the movie, and before I left, we watched Prom Night with Shannon for 30 minutes while we changed my haircut and stuff. Okay, it was officially the end of the film.

My mom forced me to close my eyes, and she said this was a dress Grandma made for my mom for her own prom, but since Grandma died on the night of my mom's prom, she never got to wear it. She's kept it all these years for me. When she started neglecting me, she nearly forgot it. But apparently, Mom has been taking care of it so much or the past week. She kept it in a box that was hidden in her closet. And when she did open it...

Well, let's just say my expression was priceless.

It was pure snow white, and the sleeves were thin and kinda off shoulder, and on the middle there was this beige-ish color with brown flower vines in it. It looked like a dress some girl had on her music video...what was it, Taylor Fast, Taylor Wiff...What was that girl? Anyways, needless to say, it looked princessy but...strangely enough, I actually liked it. Wow, how can something so princessy looking be so likable by me? **(The dress she wears is the one Taylor Swift wears when she's singing in Love Story).**

Well, in any way, I hugged my mom. Not only did she just save me right now, but she kept this just for me all these years. And I couldn't help but feel happy. I mean, come on...well, this is time for those stupid parts of the movies where the girl goes 'Wow, my life is so perfect!' and all, but, okay, my life was far from perfect, but...it seems like everything was falling right into place. I mean, come on, finally my mom doesn't ignore me anymore, Freddie's my boyfriend, a lot of people are my friends...Okay, so Carly wasn't my friend. But I gained a lot for what I lost, right?

Anyways, my mom was finished. I was dressed, my hair was done and I just put on white Converse. Mom kinda complained about me wearing Converse at a dance, but realized it wasn't much when no one was going to see my feet either way.

It's almost time for the dance.

All I had to do was wait for the best part.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxSamLovesConversexX: Hey, guys! Man this took me ages to write, what, with my new homework and all. If anyone asks, the song really is 'Saviour by Lights', who PS does NOT belong to me. And if you don't believe me when I say she has a unique sense of music, listen to it. It's so unique and likable. If you're anything like me, who likes practically every kind of songs and who likes those mystical, magical songs, you'll love this.

Read and review!


	20. iProm: The Pickup

******iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Message Of The Day:**

**Review this chapter or all cupcakes will die.**

**Sorry for the short chap. There's going to be a new one posted during the weekend.**

---------------------

**_Sam's POV_**

I walked around the trailer, with the long gown fallowing me. There was five minutes until Freddie was supposed to pick me up, and I spent these last few five minutes checking out whether everything was set. Man, how I hated being the girl having to make sure I'm all good and all. I mean, granted, the girl is more admired than the boy at proms, but still! Do girls seriously try THIS hard? Ugh, I don't even wanna imagine how long Missy or Carly took...

If I had everything. I had my waist-lenght brown-green jacket with my cell phone in the pocket, and that's pretty much the only thing I needed, so I was fine. But why did I feel like something was missing? I shrugged it off. I mean, how important could that thing be? Sure as heck not so important if I forgot what it was. Anyway, 7:25. Should be soon. I was seriously hoping Freddie wasn't one of those guys who had those fancy limos just for a lame old dance. I was kind of hoping since he now has a license, he can just, you know get his mom's car or something. I hated it when people went all fancy. Granted this was a special dance and all but come on!

Oh, great. Doorbell just rang.

I was about to reach the doorknob when, wouldn't you know it, my mom answered the door.

"Oh, no, this is my girl's first prom and moms are supposed to open the doors! She's supposed to make the date all nervous!" she said. "Mom, how many dance movies have you been watching?" I asked.

"A bunch..." she admitted in defeat, "But I wanna make your date feel all intimidated!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she's my mom. Anyway, as she wished, I let her answer the door. I heard Freddie going all 'Hi, Ms Puckett, is Sam here?'. "Well, yes, she's just getting ready. Can I have a word, Fredward?" I heard her say.

Oh, man, my mom was calling my date by his first name. Freddie will never let this go.

After about 3 minutes, I decided she's ranted enough and I stepped outside, interrupting Freddie and mom's discussion.

You know those moments in life where everyone knows something about you is extraordinairy or shocking that they can't help but stare? Yeah, I was having a moment like that right now. Freddie's jaw dropped but he immediatly tried to close his mouth. Mom's eyes were glowing and smiling. Well, there's no limo. That's a good thing, so I looked behind Freddie. Yep, he barrowed his mom's Prius. That didn't bother me much but I was so gonna tease him for that. Hey! Old habits die hard.

"Uh...um..." Freddie managed to say, if you can even say that 'Uh' and 'um' is a saying, then he gulped nervously. Mom finally realized she was in the way, "Um...I should probably go, good night, you two, have her home soon." she smiled before leaving and closing the door. I rolled my eyes, I knew right now, she was squeeling happily over the phone with Freddie's mom.

"I will...Ms...Puckett." he said, still looking at me the entire time. "Okay, hello? Anyone alive in there?" I said, waving my hand in front of him. "I'm okay...are-are..." he said, then he looked at my neck, where I had the necklace he gave me, "...You're not Melanie..."

"Oh, so the only way I'd be pretty is if I was Melanie?" I asked jokingly, unfortunately, the dork took it too seriously, "No, no, no! N-Not at all, it's just...um...wow." he said, sighing again.

"Yeah, okay, let's just get into the car before anyone sees me with a dork." I joked, Freddie finally snapped out of it, at least, "That's uncalled for!" he said, opening the car door for me. I rolled my eyes at the sappy gesture and the stupid bite back.

**_Freddie's POV_**

Wow, that was embarassing. But I did managed to get my focus of Sam's look for the dance when we drove to the school. A bunch of people were already there. We both took one step inside the the school and everywhere, even the hallways, was decorated with paintings, snows, and fake snowflakes hanging from the cieling. There was even this light blue lighting that made the whole school look like a frozen cave.

Well, I personally, found it as a weird theme for a dance, but Sam seemed to like it. But then again the girl likes to eat cereal with root beer. But then we got to the gym, only the sky seemed like it was snowing, thanks to the painters' paintings and the whole room's color kept on changing. I saw Jonah and Valerie, Shannon and...okay, I just shuddered, but with Nevel. Oh, man. It took me years to get a date with someone I really liked, and it took Nevel a lunch hour.

Gibby and Rodney was with...no way...

Gibby was with Wendy and Rodney was with Shelby?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again sorry for the short chap, but I so wanted you guys to know who Gibby and Rodney's dates were. But there's gonna be another chappie tomorrow or after tomorrow. Now if you don't mind, it's a Friday night, I'm watching Friends reruns and I got a cold Ice Strawberry Slurry beside me. Bye, you guys!**


	21. iProm: Just Starting, Already Ending

******iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Message Of The Day:**

**Creddie fans will be having a field day after watching iSpeed Date. Who else was crying in the end? :'( I swear, I'm tough to make me cry. I didn't cry hysterically but I did shed a few tears. BUT!**

**Guess what guys? This is probably the most Creddie-ish moment in the history of iCarly, YET! Yet, Dan chose to make Sam interfere that moment, and make us cry with her sadness.**

**Did he make Carly interfere in iKiss? Huh?! AND if you doubt Sam was sad, someone on imdb has a picture of Sam when she looked from outside the glass door, she looked as if she's almost about to cry! And can you believe my friend didn't even think it was sad or that Sam showing up didn't mean anything? WELL IT DID! TAKE THAT CREDDIE SUCKAS! lol...to much craziness...and just kidding, not every Creddie fan is crazy. Some of my friends are decent Creddie fans who also says that they think Seddie will probably happen, so they're Mature Creddie Fans, as I like to call them. Anyways...****ON WITH THE STORY!**

---------------------

**_Sam's POV_**

When I stepped inside the gym, I was...mildly impressed? I don't know. The cieling and the whole room looked pretty cool AND there was Spencer beside the Cookie Sculpture he made. Then I looked at the couples. When I saw Gibby and Wendy together and Rodney and Shelby together...I started laughing hard.

"HAHA!" I laughed loudly. Unlike me, Freddie could keep his laughter, but hey, could I help it? I mean, come on! Shelby and Wendy could've done better! But I really shouldn't have laughed. Because one, I was with Freddie Benson, maybe they must have some reason to go out with losers so it must've been a little hypocritical of me to laugh and two, as soon as I did, everyone stared at me, and the way I didn't want them to. Sure, I could handle the stares if they said 'wow that is one crazy girl', sure, I was used to those! But the stare was...kinda different.

Like the way Freddie looked at me when I showed up wearing a dress. Aw, man, this was the thing I was avoiding. People staring at me as if I was a Cinder'freakin'ella, and that was the last person I wanted to be. I didn't want to be labled a pathetic little Miss Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. See, now this is why when I was a kid, I liked Mulan best! At least she's the one who saved the guy! And what annoyed me is that it's true, Freddie's saved me so yeah, I was kinda like Cinderella but I figured I'd make up for it some day, but people staring at me? Just...kind of...offensive? I don't know, either way, I hated it.

"Uh...Fredward..why is everybody staring at us?" I asked.

"You're Sam Puckett...You're wearing a gown...you're with Freddie Benson, connect the dots, will ya...?" he said, trying his best to move.

Okay, I snapped.

"Will you people stop staring and get on with your own pathetic lives?!" I screamed. And with that, very scared people turned away, too scared to take a last look at us. With that I was satisfied. Freddie took a weird glance on me that said 'Could you not be nicer' and I gave back a glance saying 'No, not really'. He rolled his eyes and we started walking away from the entrance. Well, I worked my way to the buffet.

"Hey." Valerie and Jonah said, they were at the buffet too. "Hey." I said, getting some nachos with cheese, "Why isn't anyone else getting Nachos?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because people are wearing fancy clothes and they don't wanna ruin it?" Freddie said. I looked at the nachos. Impossible to resist, but I was gonna have to. I mean, come on...I was wearing my grandmother's prom dress, the least I could do is not put cheese everywhere. "Fine..." I said, putting the nachos down, "But we better get some take out when we leave." I warned them, they all chuckled, though I was kind of serious...

"Hey, Sam, Freddie...Listen to this song." Valerie said, then she winked at us.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate she adores  
Pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic  
A traitor, a traitor in a second..._

"Okay, I think I know why you want us to listen to this!" Freddie exclaimed. I gave him a little elbow-punch. "Anyways, now that you get it, you guys wanna go random-dancing before the slow songs come?" Jonah suggested.

"Yeah!" we all said.

Me and Valerie were dancing like crazy. Well, Freddie was having a really hard time dancing crazy. I mean come on the boy is a dork and dorks rarely goes to dances, but Jonah helped him a bit. By the end of the first song, Freddie seemed like any other teenager...wow am I actually saying this? I gotta ask Valerie if somebody spiked the drinks or something. And after a while, our plan had been back into action. This time, Spencer was also included, since he was near his Cookie sculpture he just wanted to make sure his sister doesn't get hurt or something.

"Okay, so, Val, what'd you got so far?" Freddie asked. "Not much...but Missy's been bragging a lot of how she's going to do something awful to Sam." Valerie said, looking nervously at me.

"That might be a problem...Okay, so Shannon, Nevel did you set up those hidden cameras?"

"Yeah. Right now they're everywhere around school." Shannon smirked, "There's one located in every classroom, hallway and gym. And if you look at this..." Nevel said, holding out a sort of gameboy lookalike thingy, "This is a normal Gameboy Advance transformed into a camera film. It records everything and at the same time, we can easily switch Cameras if we wanted to." Nevel said, switching cameras as he said.

"Okay fine. We got that settled. Valerie, you think you can find out Missy's plan?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. I can try but Sam will have to try it soon. I don't think Rodney'll be able to do it. It's hard earning Missy's trust." Valerie commented.

"Well, try your hardest. Gibby's got a link to the hidden cameras on the screen in front. Well, for now, we can all have fun." Freddie said. Everyone smiled and went back to dancing, except for me and Freddie and Spencer. But before Gibby, Wendy, Shelby and Rodney could leave, I called them out and said:

"Wendy...Shelby...really, you couldn't do any better?" I exclaimed, Wendy said "Aw, but Gibby was just too adorable for me to not accept."

"Yeah, Rodney and I were penpals and when I found out we both knew the stars of iCarly, he asked me to the dance." Shelby said, wrapping her arm around Rodney.

I just chuckled and waved my hand, signaling them to leave. So I was left with Freddie ad Spencer.

"You really think this is gonna work?" I asked. "It has to." Freddie shrugged. "Hey, are you sure Carly won't go to juvie for this or anything?" Spencer asked,

"Spence...we don't know, honestly. But being an accomplice won't take more than a month in juvie tops." Freddie said.

"Besides...you don't think Carly deserves it just a little?" I asked.

"Well, yeah but...still. She's my sister and all. It seems just like yesterday when she was an innocent little baby who was afraid of my light socks." Spencer said, with a weird face, "Anyway, make sure you guys eat some of my giant cookie sculpture before the chocolate melts off." he said before leaving. I shook my head, but in pretty much a good way. It's weird. A few days ago, wasn't Spencer crying over the fact he 'failed' Carly and now look at him! He looks happier than I was when I had my very first piece of ham.

"Anyways...all weird Giant Cookie sculptures aside," he said, eyeing his sculpture, "You guys should go dance."

"But the plan..." I said.

"Yeah..we really shouldn't-"

"Shh!" Spencer said, putting his finger on our lips, "Just enjoy this song and wait for the next song, kiddie-kiddos!" he said. I moved my head from his finger, "Kiddie-kiddos?" I asked.

"You get what I'm saying! It's a dance! Go crazy! And meanwhile..." Spencer said, turning his head to Sasha Striker, who was drinking some punch, "I have to go impress one hot _chica!_" he said. Me and Freddie eyed Sasha.

"Man, she is so out of your league..." I joked.

"Hey, my sister's going to juvie, cut me some slack!" Spencer said, leaving to flirt with Sasha....what was Sasha even doing here? Ah, well, I don't really mind.

"Wait...what's so special about the next song?" I asked.

"Maybe it's going to be a romantic song." Freddie said. "Boring." I yawned.

"Oh, jeez, out of all the hundred thousand girls, I'm stuck with the one who will never be romantic for one second." he whined. "Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't be rude to me all night, I owe you a free breakfast." he said, "Be rude to me all night, I won't buy you lunch for the next month."

"Hmm...interesting...I accept the challenge!" I smiled, shaking his hand, "Now come on, _sweetie..._" I said, trying my best to say 'sweetie', "Let's dance." I said.

What? I ain't no girly girl and I'm sure as heck don't know what kind of romantic things a girly girl does. Plus, we were at a dance. I took his hand but as soon as we tried going in, there's too many people. And 1, most of them were probably party-crashers and two, I heard Jake and Josh spiked the punches, so a lot of people were going crazy. When we tried dancing, people kept on pushing us, guys kept on trying dancing with me and girls tried kissing Freddie's cheeks.

"You know what? The next song Spencer told us about is about to come on, wanna dance outside?" he suggested. "Sure, beats this place." I sai. Some guy fell onto my arms and when I saw him almost spilling a glass with red punch, I punched his face and he fell over. I was really protective of the dress, since it was my grandmother's. Messing up my own clothes was one thing, messing someone else's was another.

Freddie eyed me. "Hey! You said not to be rude to _you_! So technically, I didn't lose the bet!" I said. Fredie chuckled and we went outside, at the back entrance of the school.

Well, Carly and Missy must've gone crazy, because they also decorated the back of the school garden, with a...gazeebo? You've got to be kidding me, but you guys heard me right: a white gazeebo with blue sparkles and glitters around it, making the gazeebo...well, almost as if it was a frozen gazeebo and little fake snowflakes from the top were dangling. It was like when I was watching Twilight with my mom, Bella and Edward were at a gazeebo, and that night, I sort of had a dream about a gazeebo, and the one in front of me looked like the one in my dream.

Okay, I admit that was a very girly thing to think. Fredamame would be very proud right now.

But somehow, I had a feeling this wasn't Carly or Missy's job..I had a feeling it was Shannon and Valerie's, cause they're the only ones who knew about the dream.

Anyway, we went into the gazeebo, and I grabbed my brown jacket and let it hang on a chair outside the gazeebo and don't ask me what a chair was doing out there, and thankfully, the music was so loud we could hear it from outside. The last song was ending, and the song Spencer told us to listen to was starting.

_Did I tell you I knew your name?  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game?  
This is not your problem_

"...Wasn't this the song that we...?" I asked, looking at him, "Kissed to?" he asked, "Yeah."

"Wait...how did Spencer know we kissed to this?" I said, looking at him accusingly. "Okay! I told him! Hey! A man needs to talk to men about these things!" Freddie said, defending himself. I resisted the urge to go 'yeah, a MAN needs to talk about these things, not you!', but I shut my mouth.

"Well, I guess we should...d-dance now." Freddie stuttered, slowly putting his hands on my waist. Again, the boy has no problem kissing my cheek but dancing and holding my hand is overkill for him.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

Freddie pulled me closer and I put my hands on his shoulders. Okay, this was the most unbearably embarassing moment. I mean, sure we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a longtime and it's so weird, since he was mostly my friends for all these years. But then the song continued...

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things..._

And we got closer and more comfortable. Like, how a normal dance should've been. I smiled and when he turned me, I could've sworn I saw Valeire, Jonah, Shannon, Nevel, Gibby, Wendy, Shelby and Rodney were smiling and waving at us, and went on with their dance. I just smiled and unlike most stupid girly movies, I didn't close my eyes. Why would I? I had the most, can't believe I'm admitting this, but I had the most amazing guy I could possibly be with dancing with me, my friends were around and I was forgetting all about Carly and Missy and my sickness...seemed like everything was officially perfect.

_I keep running away__  
Even from the good things..._

"Guess I'm not running away from the good things anymore..." Freddie said. I just simply smiled at this. And we kept on dancing and I just kept on listening to the music. I know this was Freddie we were talking about, but I kinda felt safe.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it_

I kept on listening to the song. It was special to me, because that's when I first realized I liked Freddie more than I thought I would.

For now, I'll just tell you what the lyrics say. Because, well, the rest of the dance was indescribable. No words were needed for the next few verses.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things

But I guess not everything was indescribable. At least, not on the last verse...

Suddenly I slowly started coughing. I didn't think it was a big deal since, let's face it, it was freezing outside and I was wearing a thin gown. But then...the coughing got worst. And once again, I was wheezing.

I let go of Freddie, who was going "Sam? What's going on?"

I couldn't answer, because I was coughing into my hand, and I was coughing up blood. I fell on the ground, because, oddly enough, I felt as if I had no more strengh to stand up, and coughed blood out, and was wheezing.

"Sam!" I heard Freddie cry.

No, no, no this can't be happening. Coughing up blood, wheezing, feeling weak...my symtoms were acting up again.

Freddie ran to my jacket, trying to find my smelling salts. Nothing, at all.

"Guys, Sam's hurt!" Freddie yelled. I let my head fall on the ground, and my vision went blurry but I saw some people running towards me, some questions being asked. People running around, going 'Call 911' or 'Call the police!'. I heard Shannon call my mom, saying 'Ms Puckett? I think Sam is having another attack!'.

I closed my eyes. I was still concious, but not for long. My vision was getting blurry and all I did then, trying to block out all of the screaming, and laughing from Missy and/or Carly, was listen to the last remaining lyrics of the song, the song of our first kiss, and first dance, both we never got to finish.

_Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

And with that, I officially fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XxSamLovesConversexX: Ooh I loved writing this! And there's only a few chaps left! 10 reviews for the next chappie? Please? I hate to sound like the nagging author asking for 10 reviews, but it's so much fun! XD**

**So click that review button! :D**


	22. iFlashback

******iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**by Romance and Musicals**

This was so amazing! The gazebo thing was adorable!! As soon as Freddie was  
like let's go outside, I was like "OMG TWILIGHT!!" because I'm a loser like  
that. Aww! I hope Sam is alright! The song that they kissed to is really cute.  
What's it called? "I didn't want to be labled a pathetic little Miss  
Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come  
and set me free. See, now this is why when I was a kid, I liked Mulan best! At  
least she's the one who saved the guy!" I totally agree! Mulan is my  
favorite  
Disney girl ever! And, yes, I did cry at the end of iSpeedDate. I was so  
mad!

-------------------

**_No One's POV_**

_Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

Freddie Benson held onto his longtime friend and girlfriend, Sam Puckett, in his arms. Sam was having another attack, and no one could figure out how. The night was as cool and crisp as ever and no smoke or anything was around for Sam to smell and faint at...so how come she had an attack?

Sam was coughing lightly and finally the ambulance arrived just in time. Freddie rode along the ambulance, Lisa Puckett and Marissa Benson were on their way to the hospital with the bus.

You can guess how prom had ended. Horribly, terribly, except for a few kids who stayed over.

This was Missy Robinson, Carly Shay and Jake and Josh. Carly was sitting on a bench, twirling her hair nervously and looking down. Jake sat beside Carly, not really minding the fact Carly looked upset, and it didn't take a genius to find that out. Miss was talking to Josh, congratulating him for a job well done.

"Well, boys...you did it. I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it, but you guys did it. Smoking behind the bushes? Nicely done, guys." Missy smirked.

Josh smiled at her and smirked. "So...does this mean I get what I want?" Josh asked, putting his arms around Missy's waist, but Missy pushed Josh away.

"Will you be patient?" Missy said, disgustedly. It didn't usually mind her that the senior captain of the football team wanted to ask her out but she'd rather have a webstar. For some reason, she completly began to obsesse over Freddie for some time and no one knew why. Her little sister, Chrissy Robinson, now 8 years old, used to worry about Missy's obsession. And for good reason too...

_Flashback:  
7 year old Christina 'Chrissy' Robinson ran to the house upstairs to her sister, Missy's room. It had been 2 weeks since a new webshow, iCarly, had begun. And Chrissy did not reconized Missy's former friend, Carly, but idolized Sam. Missy told Chrissy about Carly and Chrissy would usually smile at the thought of her sister being best friends with a webstar. Barely starting and the show already had more than 500,000 viewers._

_But when Chrissy came into her sister's room, she saw her sister googly-eyed at a picture of Freddie._

_"Missy?" Chrissy asked, going into her room. But although Missy heard her sister, she stared at Freddie._

_"Missy...are you okay?" she asked again, but no answer._

_Chrissy glanced at Missy's notebook, surprised she even HAD a notebook in the first place, with a drawing of two girls: a brunette and blonde girl dropped dead with red all over their bodies, indicating their death. Chrissy gasped and look higher, and she noticed two arrows pointing to the girls, saying 'Carly' and 'Sam'. Over them was a picture of a redheaded girl and a brown haired boy kissing. They were stick figures, since Missy did not draw well, but Chrissy understood well enough what had happened._

_Missy Robinson's obsession with Freddie Benson had begun._

_The two stick figures kissing? That was meant to be Missy and Freddie. Chrissy gasped, and yet Missy had yet to notice. But it didn't take a psychiatrist to figure out that Missy wasn't sane._

_"Missy, why are you drawing Carly and Sam dead and you and Freddie kissing?" she asked. Finally, Missy answered, by pushing little Chrissy to the ground._

_"Be quiet, brat." she replied._

_When she pushed Chrissy, she made something else fall too. It was a paper, this time it was a drawing with Sam on the bottom of the paper, seemingly dead, no Carly, and there was the brown haired boy and the redheaded girl kissing, and a brunette girl next to them smiling. Now, in addition to adding the names 'Carly', 'Freddie' and 'Missy' and the happy stick figures above the dying one, she added little bubbles with phrases on them._

_On Carly's, it was written 'Ur my best friend, Missy' and on Freddie's, it was written 'I love you Missy, more than Sam' and on Missy's, it was written 'Carly ur by BFF, and I love you Freddie and I hate you Sam'. _

_As Chrissy stared at the picture, she gasped. Stories were supposed to be scary, movies were supposed to be scary. Drawings are not supposed to be scary. But this was was like a nightmare to Chrissy. She saw another paper on the ground, but this time it was a card from Carly, from a week ago. Chrissy was surprised Missy had not shown her._

_'Dear Missy', it said._

_'Sorry for not writing all this time. I lost track of your adress. Thank goodness you found me on iCarly! Yes, Freddie is cute, but I don't think of him that way. I like another boy. Sam, however, I think she likes him. They go so good together! Didja notice? Anyway, I think Freddie likes her too. He just has to overlook and face the fact I'm not going to go out with him!_

_But I'm rambling. So how's life? Write back to me soon!_

_Bye!_

_Carly'_

_It all made sense now. Why Missy's new drawing included only Sam dying._

_Carly said Sam and Freddie might like each other, so Missy likes Freddie too. Chrissy was horrified. She knew just how far her sister could go to get something she wants. Chrissy remembers Missy killing the school hamster Skippy when the teacher refused to sell Skippy to her. She remembered the case of Amanda Hamilton, a girl who won Best Dressed instead of Missy. Next day, Amanda was found in the hospital, almost dead. Chrissy could never prove it, but she saw this was her sister's doing and that Missy couldn't complete the job because they moved out because of their father the next day. She couldn't say a word because, well, who would believe a 7 year old who seems to hate her sister? Well, Missy really seems to want Freddie. So how far would she go?  
_

_No..._

_No!_

_Chrissy shook her head. She couldn't let something like Amanda happen again. Chrissy unplugged the computer, grabbed the pictures, cards and drawings and tore them apart. Missy finally reacted._

_"What are you doing?!"she demanded, grabbing the pictures out of her sister's hands._

_"Preventing another victim!" she answered, throwing everything out of the window._

_"What victim?" Missy said._

_"I know you did it, Missy! I know you wanted to kill Amanda! I was there! I saw you! I saw you, I saw you, I saw you! And I know what you might do to Sam!" she yelled. Missy winded her eyes, and pushed her sister._

_Then what Missy did was pure evil._

_She grabbed her sister's neck and held her by the wall, strangling her._

_"If you ever snitch on me," she whispered, "You're gonna end up a lot worse than Amanda, you know I'm capable of killing my 7 year old sister, Christianna, I can and will do it!" she yelled, letting go of her sister._

_Chrissy coughed for breath. The strangling wasn't long but Chrissy was small and Missy was big. Do the math. _

_This is why little Chrissy's fear was not of monsters, not of ghosts, but of her eldest sister._

_Her eldest sister was her nightmare._

_Now imagine having your nightmare so close to you every day._

_End of Flashback_

Chrissy Robinson, now 8, still feared her sister. Now that they were in Seattle and the hottest rumor is Sam and Freddie going out, Chrissy was beyond scared of her sister. So often that once she got home, she waited in her house's dumbwaiter for her father's return, so afraid of being alone with Missy that she hides.

Tonight was prom night, and Chrissy has been doing a little planning of her own since their arrival at Seattle.

Wearing jeans and an oversized jacket that belonged to her mother, whose sleeves were too long for her, she arrived at the Seattle Police Station alone on foot with a map.

She had heard rumors about the Seattle Police Station: That no matter how old or how ridiculous their story seems, they'll always investigate. That they always trust anyone. All little Chrissy could do was pray that this was true.

So when she got there, this is what she had to say.

"Police...I need your help." she confessed.

**Sam's POV**

All I remembered was me having the most perfect and, I can't believe I'm saying this again, but most romantic moment of my life but then it got ruined for some reason. How come? Because I had an attack.

Stupid attacks, stupid cancer, ruining my night.

Oh, and here's what you won't believe though.

They preformed surgery on me while I was asleep.

Westley Benson and his team took out my bad lung, so I now officially have one lung. But hey, on the bright side, I'm cleared of cancer! And I can still live, but I had just woken up and I'm a little bit weak. So the slightest big movement could easily kill me so I should take it easy, at least for the night, and everyone should do everything for me.

But being the lazy person I am, I didn't mind.

"Hey, Fredward, switch channels." I said.

Oh yeah, did I mention? My boyfriend was with me the entire time. Freddie stayed with me the whole time at the hospital. Anyways, he did switch it and I would try and make him miserable like switch it back or something.

Sure it was kinda mean. But it's still me! Only with one lung.

"Sam! You're doing that on purpose!" Freddie whined.

"Haha, fine. Just settle on The Simpsons or something." I said. He did put it on the Simpsons. I loved it! It was like I had my faithful servant.

"Anything else her Royal Pain-In-The-Butt wants?" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Yep, I could sure use some Kentucky's!" I smiled. Freddie looked at me, surprised. It's not everyday you see a girl who just been cleared from cancer and just out of surgery so chirpy and happy

"Oh, fine. It's like 10 PM, I'm not even sure if it's still open." he said.

"Nope. It's open until 12 PM. They finally found out most kids like to come later." I smiled.

"Okay fine. See you." Freddie said, leaving.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" I said. Freddie looked at me, confused, "What? I got my mom's car if that's what you're talking about..."

"No...we might not act like it, but we are boyfriend and girlfriend...so..." I smirked. He finally got it. He smiled and kissed my lips. Is it weird I like that? I actually hated the feeling of Pete's lips on mine but Freddie's kisses were so much gentler and sweet. It's like I didn't want him to stop. He started to pull away, but I held his head.

"Uh...Sam?" he mumbled, "As much as I would love to make out with my girlfriend who's just out of bloody surgery, I really have to go." he said sarcastically. And I don't think kissing longer isn't making out. I thought making out is what Rebecca Berkowitz was doing last year with Jake. The one with the tongues. Blech, I don't think I'll be doing that for a while.

I laughed and let him go. "Bye." I said. He smiled at me before leaving. I waited for 10 minutes, The Simpsons ended, and I finally fell asleep. I hugged my pillow to the side and dreamt about the prom that might have been if my attack didn't ruin it.

**No One's POV**

The receptionist drank a cup of coffee. The hospital was quiet today and there was almost only two or 1 patients in every floor, which annoyed everyone. Guess Seattle is pretty healthy, espescially since the H1N1 virus. But this way, nothing was around to keep her alive and talking. So she almost fell asleep. That is, if it wasn't for this one girl.

"Hello, miss?" she said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Miss Garner, how can I help you?" Ms Garner asked.

"Um...do you know where a curly blonde haired girl is? She just had cancer." she said.

"Oh, yes, the iCarly girl. She's in room 239." Ms Garner nodded.

The girl thanked her and left. The receptionist thought it odd the girl was wearing a hood. But she did get a glimpse of her mouth and her red hair...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxSamLovesConversexX: Uh oh...did the receptionist just made a big mistake? Anyway, question for u guys!

1, Why did you think I chose room 239 to be Sam's room?

I can't believe this is almost coming to an end! There will probably be 1 or 2 chaps, I dunno yet. I might do a sequel. If so, I'll post up the trailer here. Anyway, gotta go. I'm not allowed to use my laptop but the rents aren't here and I'm soo afraid they'll just come up the door any minute.

Bye!

PS: I do not own the Simpsons.


	23. iDare You

******iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**From Vatonageshiperr  
**

**Oh no! I bet that red head was Missy going to kill Sam, FOR GOOD! You did a good job making Missy seem so evil during Chrissy's POV. I think I cried when she said how afraid she was of Missy. And Missy, I think obsession ROCKS! At first, I thought the visiter for Sam was Carly, but, when you mentioned the hair... hehehe very sneaky! The Prom! Ruined! *cries* but I thought adding the Simpsons was funny!**

So I watched iSpeedDate and I was furious! When Sam left the Groovy Smoothie, I thought she was upset about seeing her 'soon to be boyfriend' and her 'best friend' (because of the story, I used '...' in best friend) dancing and acually enjoying it! BO!

What I'm thinking about why did you use that room number? Maybe it's Freddie's or Carly's room number? Oh I CAN'T WAIT! UPDATE SOON!

**Reply: LOL Yeah I was actually furious at some ppl who didnt understand why the ending was sad. Eh sucks for them! lol anyways, kudos to all who found out why I chose the number 239! Because of Locker 239 aka The Seddie locker! But the first one who found out was: DRUMROLL DA DA DA DA****: XxXDukeOfAwesomenessXxX. Congrats to the rest who found out!  
**

--

She stepped in the hallways. Very fully aware of whatever she was doing was not good. She could get herself killed, as well. But at this point, Chrissy Robinson did not care. The life of a girl was at stake here, and most likely, this girl, Sam, is already half to death at it is, as Chrissy saw on iCarly. She was glad Freddie slapped Missy, and could not be happier for the couple.

But she still worries for the couple's lives. If Freddie does not meet Missy's demands and if Sam keeps dating Freddie...

The very thought of it chilled Chrissy.

She went in room 239, where she saw the blonde girl sleeping, but she decided to keep her hood on.

She slightly tapped the girl's shoulder, then when she wouldn't wake up, she shook her.

"AH!" Sam screamed, "Who are you?"

"Hi, Sam. My name is Chrissy. I know that this is very unexpected, but we need to talk right away." she said. Though she was 8 years old, Chrissy had skipped a grade because of her intelligence, and she was also considered very mature.

"Wha-What? I, what are you-I..don't..." Sam stuttered, hesitating on whatever to say to an 8 year old, "Don't talk, Sam and listen very carefully." she said, grabbing a stool and sitting in front of her, "You have to get out of Seattle."

"What? Why?" she said, she could tell this girl was serious, "Because," Chrissy said, and took off her hood, "My full name is Christianna Roberta Robinson, and I'm Missy's little sister. But, don't worry! I'm not like her. I want to help you. Missy's done stuff no other kid should do, she's done things you can only dream of. And she seems to hate you."

"No joke. So what are you, Chrissy? A threat, a help...why do you wanna help me?" Sam asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Listen, my sister's done some sick stuff over the years. I'm scared of her, Sam. Me, her 8 year old sister. I know things no 7 year old should know. All of this because of Missy. I'm terrified, Sam, last year, she did something unforgivable." Chrissy said. A tear almost escaped her, but she blinked back. No way was she going to show weakness at a time like thkis.

"She..tried to kill someone." Chrissy said. Sam bit her lip, not scared but yet...not comfortable.

"What do you mean tried? I thought Missy was a priss, I could easily take her down."

"No, Sam. You are strong, but Missy is a con artist, a blackmailer, and...a murderer. See, 2 years ago, a girl won something Missy wanted to win. Because of this, Missy tried to kill her. Strangle her. And I saw it all, Sam. I called the police anonymously to prevent it. And we were moving the next day, but that night, when that girl was in the hospital, she was reported to be dead. Missy's wasn't around the night of her death..." she whispered.

"Are you saying Prissy Missy actually killed a girl?" Sam asked, hard to believe.

"Please, try to believe me, Sam. Missy is dangerous. A year ago, when iCarly started, she started obsessing over Freddie. She drew a picture of you dead and her and Freddie together and her and Carly as best friends. She threatened to kill me if I told anyone about her murder. I was going to keep quiet, but I can't let the same thing happen to you." Chrissy said.

Sam couldn't speak. No words could be said for her.

"Sam...you have to leave Seattle. Tomorrow, and tonight, you can't stay at the hospital. It's too risky since Missy knows you're here. " Chrissy said.

Sam hesitated. This was the sister of a very good con artist. Was she to be trusted...or not? Sam looked into Chrissy's eyes. Her eyes were fulled with sorrow, regret, resent and fear. Fear of what she's doing, knowing her sister might kill her. Sam was still convinced she could easily take Missy down. But then again, Missy's a rich murderer...

"...I'll call Freddie. Go downstairs and tell the nurse I have to leave for a family emergency." Sam said.

Chrissy's face brightened up. She was glad Sam believed her. She ran downstairs to look for the receptionists and the nurses. Her face was practically glowing as she ran to the elevator. But as she went to the elevator, Missy was there.

"Hello, Chrissy." Missy said. Chrissy's face grew of fear, shock. She froze, with no idea of what to do. Suddenly, she started running.

"Come back here, you little brat!" Missy yelled. She grabbed Chrissy's arm, but Chrissy struggled hard. The fight ended up making them go into an empty operating room. Missy noticed an needle with a name tag written 'Anesthetic'. She grabbed it and planted the needle in Chrissy's arm, making her fall asleep. Once she was asleep, Missy carried her sister's body to a closet and started walking away. However, before she walked out of the room, she noticed a small cutting knife. 'Perfect', she thought, leaving the darkened room.

_Meanwhile..._

Freddie Benson was just leaving. 5 minutes till he gets to a Kentucky's but suddenly, his phone rang

"Hello?" he said.

"Freddie! Come back, pick me up from the hospital, quick!" Sam said.

"Sam? What's wrong, why should I-"

"We don't have much time, Freddork just get in here!" she said, hanging up. Freddie had no idea what was going on, but nonetheless, he went back, not so worried about what was happening, he only assumed Sam was having a nightmare or a panic thing, so he didn't cut through drivers or didn't mind the Seattle prom night traffic.

Oh, Freddie. How could you have known?

How could you have known that, at his very moment, the girl you love is in deep danger that you could only dream of?

_Meanwhile_...

Missy left her unconcious sister, barely feeling any remorse. 'Why should I?', she thought, 'She was getting in the way of my plan. Of me, Carly and my soulmate. Sam doesn't deserve him. Would it kill her to buy girl clothes and act a little better? I'm a straight A student, and I'm practically the perfect child. Freddie is, too. We're meant for each other...' she thought dreamily.

It never occured to Missy that somehow Freddie did not feel the way Missy thought he did. It never occured to her that Freddie really loved Sam, not Missy. Missy was fully convinced, and couldn't be convinced otherwise, that Freddie loved anyone else but her. They would just need some time, she figured. Carly might be harder to convince to be friends again. But Missy didn't mind much. Pretty much everyone hated Carly. It's just a matter of time before Carly even BEGS for Missy's friendship again.

So as Missy slowly opened the door to 239, expecting the blonde girl to be packing and turning around. Missy knew Sam would get rowdy, so she took some Anesthestic needles with her first. And knowing Sam is weak, she'll probably less harder to shoot the needle.

There she stood, Sam was packing as best she could. With the strengh she had, she only had enough strengh to get 3 clothes in her suitcase. She looked at Missy in terror.

Sam was the kind of girl to never give up. But even she was smart enough to figure out, this was going to be tough considering her condition. And her punch would be as strong as a feather pillow.

"Hello, Sam..." Missy said, slowly approaching Sam. Sam went behind her bag, near the window, terrified of what would happen.

'I guess this is it...' Sam thought miserably. But before she went away forever, she had to ask one question.

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?" Missy demanded.

"Why would you go so low as to threaten to kill your sister?" Sam asked, looking at the lowest human being Sam ever met.

"Threaten? Oh, no, Samantha, you've mistaken. It was a promise. Sadly, little Chrissy couldn't keep up to her word. I'm not finished with the brat yet." she said.

"Why do you want Freddie so much?"

"Same reason as you do, I love him." Missy smiled.

Sam grabbed the curtains and clutched tight. Missy had this eerily calm look in her face. Even though all that's been happening, hearing Missy say this was heartbreaking to Sam. It was a stupid feeling to feel at a time like this, yes, but what can you do? It's not as if you could stop a feeling.

"He'll never love you, Missy, don't you understand?" Sam said, "You need help." she whispered.

"Excuse you, Sam, but I think you need help. You're all alone and here I am with a cutting knife knife and some Anesthestic needles, which, considering your status, I don't even need." Missy said, letting go of the needles and grabbing her knife.

Missy was a little surprised that even though Sam was weak, she didn't fight back or have any biting wit. But then again, this made her job much easier for her.

"Game...over...Puckett." she said, raising the knife over Sam's head

As the knife slowly became closer to Sam's heart, she could hear it beating. The loudness of the beating was as loud as the time Sam had her first kiss, the time she first started iCarly, the time her and her mother reconnected. And the knife came slower and slower to Sam, though in real life it couldn't have been faster. Sam closed her eyes, accepting what was coming to her. But she had one last word to say.

"Think...again...Robinson." Sam smirked.

"What?" Missy asked.

Suddenly a pair of hands from underneath the bed grabbed Missy ankles. The owner of those hands slid out from the other side of the bed and dragged Missy there.

"Nice job, Gibson." Sam smiled, "You got all that on tape, guys?" she said, turning her head to a small hidden camera, and suddenly Rodney, Valerie, Shannon and Nevel came out of the door.

Gibby held Missy, and considering the fact he was, again, shirtless, it disgusted Missy, making her lose her concentration.

"LET ME GO, YOU SHIRTLESS FREAK!" she yelled, but Gibby held Missy up.

Rodney grabbed the hidden camera, laughing and pointed it at Missy, laughing.

"Oh, I forgot," Sam said, "I wanna introduce you to some friends of mine." she said, heading towards the door and opening it.

"Here's Jonah and Shelby. I'm sure you're farmilliar with them." Sam smirked.

"Oh, this is going to be fun..." Jonah said.

"See, Sam here is usually stronger than both of us. But since she can't do anything right now, we'll do the needing to teach you a lesson or two..." Shelby said, approaching Missy as dangerous as Missy did to Sam.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! This is not how this was supposed to end!" Missy yelled, looking at Sam, "How'd these people get in here?!"

Sam chuckled, "You didn't really think that Freddie would leave me alone, do you?" Sam smirked.

"We all saw your sister spilling her guts. We were at the room in front with a camera watching your every move." Valerie smirked.

"WAIT! You were in on this?!" Missy demanded, "Of course. You were an idiot to believe two con artists fake fight." Valerie said, slapping Sam's hand.

"When we heard your plan, we told Gibby to get in there underneath Sam's bed, just in case." Shannon filled in. "And Shelby and Jonah were hiding at the room we were in, ready for some kickin'." Rodney said.

"You have clearly underestimated the power and intelligence we have, Missy Robinson." Nevel said smugly, "Oh, by the by, not-so-pleased to meet you, I'm Nevel Papperman." he said, putting his hand out for Missy to shake.

But when everyone stared at him, Shannon put his hand down. Slowly, everyone but Sam, who stayed by the door to watch, came closer to Missy. Hey, it's only fair they get a piece of the action, they were in the plan. They also wanted to teach Missy a thing or two.

Before Shelby and Jonah could do their magic, and by magic, I mean turning a human girl into a pool of blood, somebody came out of the door.

"...Sam?" Carly said, shocked about seeing Missy held by Gibby and everyone that was ther

"CARLY! GRAB THE KNIFE!" Missy yelled, throwing the cutting knife to Carly, who amazingly, caught it without cutting herself. Seems as if Carly was getting more like Missy.

"GET SAM!" Missy yelled.

Everyone tried to rush near the door, but Carly quickily grabbed Sam and put the knife near her throat, "Nobody moves or she gets it!" she yelled, "Now go back..." she said, scared but at the same time, knew she had the power.

Everyone went back, scared for Sam. Sam, however, did not look as frightened as she should be. Keep in mind, there were no more 'surprise plans' that they had left.

"N-Now let M-Missy go..." Carly said nervously.

"No!" Shelby screamed, before anyone could say anything, "At least we have a hostage ourselves. Once we let go of Missy, you'll both kill Sam!"

"Shelby!" Sam yelled, "Let Missy go, but don't let her walk near me."

They hesitated. Sam should be a little dizzy from the operation. Should they still listen? But Gibby, of course, did not think on it and let Missy go, but Jonah went in front of her, making sure she wouldn't move.

Sam did something...strange.

She slowly pushed Carly's hand away, and Carly let her push her hand away, not doing anything, but also wondering what was she doing. She turned face to Carly and said this.

"Go on, Carls...kill me." Sam whispered, "I dare you."

Carly looked back at Sam and bit her lip nervously. The whole group was suddenly scared, but Sam, however, didn't show any fear at all. Finally, Carly snapped. She threw the knife on the ground, causing it to go nearby the group, and sobbed in front of Sam's feet.

"Ugh, I can't DO THIS ANYMORE!" she screamed tearfully. She grabbed her hair, almost tearing it apart and started crying uncontrolably.

"YOU! Stop doing this! Stop getting people out of the way to make it YOUR way!" Carly said, standing up, pushing Jonah and Shelby away and going in front of Missy, "STOP making me do this, just..." and she once more fell to the ground sobbing, "...s-stop...." she wailed.

But Missy looked at her 'friend'. Again, no remorse whatsoever. In fact, the only feeling she got was embarassment. That she was actually friends with the weak girl sitting in front of her.

Missy rolled her eyes and stabbed Carly with one of her needles.

Everyone gasped in shock, remembering no one was watching Missy going down and picking up the needle when Carly started to wail.

"Enough of this drama. It's time to end it NOW!" Missy said, picking up the knife swiftly and throwing it across the room.

No one had reacted fast enough.

No one had the courage to react.

And the result?

Well...let's just say somebody got hurt.

--

XxSamLovesConversexX: lol look at me trying to make the story all weird and drama ish! LOL I loved the random moment when they showed that it was a plan!

PS: Who do you think got hurt?


	24. iPromise You

PS I Do not own Orphan

******iWill Be There For You**  
What if Missy stayed? What if there was no School At Sea program? Sam gives Missy the beating of a lifetime and soon gets Carly's resentment. Missy replaces Sam in iCarly. But Freddie stays by Sam's side. Can he and Sam help Carly realize Missy's plan?

**Review Of The Chapter:**

--

Sam covered her head as fast as she could, while everyone covered their eyes. What else could they do? By the time everyone had covered their eyes, heads, the knife was being thrown halfway. Nothing no one else could do to prevent it. Nothing. Sam closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. But just as the knife was going to hit poor Sam....someone had stopped it.

Missy gasped, watching him just seeming to push the knife away. The blade of the knife touched his skin though, and cut his hand a bit, but then again, it was about as serious as a paper cut. The knife hit the wall, and Missy stood still.

Nobody dared to look, Sam assumed the knife was still coming to her. After a while, everyone wondered why they haven't heard anything. Shelby and Jonah were the first one to look. Sam rose her head, and so did the rest. They only found out Sam was okay, because....

Westley Benson was in front of Sam?

His hand was a bleeding a little, no big deal, but his look he gave to Missy was stern and strict.

And behind him?

His son, with men dressed in white clothing. Missy knew where this was going, and everyone did. Freddie quickily shifted to Sam's side and hugged her. Both were scared, but relieved. And were almost about to cry, but blinked back tears. But the reunion didn't stop girls like Shannon or Valerie to start sobbing lightly. The adults came closer to Missy. Two of them took Missy and one of them was talking.

"Missy, we're here to take you to the Seattle Children Medical Institution, we've called your dad, and he knows all about it and he'll visit you tonight, now let's go..." one of them said.

"NO, NO!" Missy yelled, desperate to not go. She took one last glare at Sam, who glared back, "Next time, Puckett...you'll see....next time."

Freddie held Sam closer, protectively. Normally, this would have bothered Sam, but she didn't mind at the moment. Freddie just said "Get her out of here."

After a while, one of the men from the SCMI stayed over to go over the hidden cameras, and witness everything and why Missy should stay there for a while. Truth to be told, they were all impressed about how mere teenagers thought up this plan. Meanwhile, Westley got his hand fixed up and he was taking care of both Sam and Carly. Missy put a little too much in Carly when she put the needle on her, so Carly could be out for a while.

Jake and Josh were sent SCMI for a while aswell. Not for long, though. A little less time than Missy.

So that's it.

Missy was finally gone.

---

_**Freddie's POV**_

Finally, that creepy little Teenaged-Esther is gone. And unlike the Orphan, this one ended _happily_. Well, so far so great, at least.

Anyways, here we are, at the Groovy Smoothie, celebrating a well worked plan. Well, I did have to improvise quickily at the last moment, but hey, it helped, didn't it?

"Okay, I'd like to toast for not only that Missy's gone but Sam's cleared of cancer!" Valerie announced. We all smiled and toasted our smoothies. Sam seemed pretty happy aswell. More happy than usual. I remembered her smile from last year. So different from the one this year.

"So what's going to happen to you, Chrissy?" Gibby asked Chrissy, who was just beside him.

Well, Chrissy was a great help today. And she's been through so much it was only fair we invited her. When me and Sam talked about Chrissy to the police and how she helped, they went on a search to find her. The dogs tracked her in the closet, and the drug Missy put on her wore off by then and she was just stuck.

"Well, I finally told daddy about how Missy terrorized me over the years. Missy will be there for life!" Chrissy smirked. "So she's gone...you know you never know what to do when your dream comes true." Chrissy smiled.

Well, we all smiled. Who knew the happiness of an innocent smile could make us all happy for some reason?

"Well, the whole Missy thing aside, sorry I ruined the prom for you guys." Sam said.

"Hey, you didn't ruin it. If anything, Missy did." Jonah said, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Yeah, but hey! Who said the prom was over?" Shannon smirked, looking at the others.

"Uh...the principal? He announced it was over and-"

"Maybe." I said, "But this is one of our first proms together. Don't you think we deserve a little something better?" I said, smirking.

"Well, yeah but..." Sam looked around her, noticed everyone was smirking, "Okay, why is Freddork and the rest of you suddenly smirking?"

But before I could answer, guess who came here?

Carly stepped slowly into the Groovy Smoothie. We all just watched her come in.

No one knew what to say.

So weird. Carly's been my 'true love', then friend then enemy so...what is she now?

She admitted to the police she was being blackmailed of staying with Missy and her plans. But that wasn't until after we saw her at the bus. I bit my lip, anxious to what she's doing here.

Revenge for Missy? Forgiveness? What, what, what?!

The revenge for Missy was what we were all thinking about, so everyone huddled around, but Sam pushed me away, got off her high stool and faced Carly fearlessly.

"What do you want?" Sam said, crossing her arms.

"I came here...to apologize." Carly said, looking at the ground when she said 'apologize'.

"Apologize?" I said with a little disbelief, going off my chair and going next to Sam, "You really think what you did was actually forgivable?" I asked.

"No, I don't. And I was thinking I shouldn't ask to be forgiven, but if I didn't do it now I might regret it for the rest of my life." Carly said, "Just hear me out. I know no apology will ever make you forgive me. I should have believed you when you said it was all Missy's fault. I shouldn't have put my own selfish needs above yours, which are more serious than mine. You just have to believe me, Missy set me up, she threatened me. I should have gone to the police instead of sticking by her." Carly said.

Me and Sam looked at each other for a minute.

'It's entirely your choice...' I mouthed.

Sam looked at the cieling for a while, wondering, and waiting. Any answer she'd give, I'll stand by it. But would I regret her desicion? Well, that's based on her answer.

The REAL question was, what would be her answer?

**_Sam's POV_**

So, Carly wants an apology?

I rolled my eyes, kind of annoyed. First she tries to kill me then she tries to stop it? This annoyed me the most, more than the time I was going to eat sushi but we found a bug in it. Like Missy, how could I trust someone like Carly? Could I really throw away years of friendship?

Well, I'm not gonna make the same mistake as I did with Missy.

"I'm not gonna say yes..."

Carly looked...what's the word I'm looking for? Oh right...um, sad.

"Oh...I uh, I understand. I-I'll go now." Carly said, turning around.

Okay, I admit I took pity on her. But I also admit I kinda believe her when she said that she was being forced to stick by Missy under her will. So..

"But I'm not gonna say no either." I finished.

"Huh?" Carly, and everyone else, said.

Haha, what can I say? I love confusing people.

"I'm not gonna be your friend...for now. I'll continue iCarly, but it'll take a while before we can do usual things best friends do. I guess you could say I want to be...someone you just know. Not friend, not enemy but just a girl you know. It might take some time for me to forgive you and don't think I will, I might never forgive you. Just...you know. We can try...for now. But if you do anything like Missy, I'll probably hurt you twice more than I did last time." I said whispering the last part to her, just so she gets it.

And...she was...smiling?!

"Oh, Sam, thank you, thank you so much!" Carly smiled. She was about to hug me, I could tell by the way she was gonna run towards me, but then she stopped her tracks, "Thanks." she smiled, more in control of herself.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. Carly left the Groovy Smoothie, giving me one last smile. I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, I smiled back.

"Anyway, as I was saying, prom hasn't ended yet..." Freddie said, dragging me in front of the Groovy Smoothie.

"T-Bo?" he smirked, looking behind him at T Bo. Every one of them looked and each other, and screamed 'Hit it!'

Next thing I know, everyone pushed the tables aside, lights were dimming, a disco ball appeared out of nowhere, don't ask me how they did that I already HAVE a C plus in math, and purple/blue lights came everywhere. It looked just like a prom.

"So, is the prom really over?" Freddie smirked.

All I did was stare wide open. Shelby and Rodney, Gibby and Wendy, Valerie and Jonah, Nevel and Shannon started dancing together.

Chrissy was left out. I pitied her. Freddie noticed my look.

"Don't worry, I got her covered." Freddie said. I look over at Chrissy, next thing I know, CHUCK, smiles at her and they start talking.

"You set Chrissy up with Chuck? A sweet girl with a troublemaker?" I said.

"Hey! I'm with you, aren't I?" Freddie joked. I rolled my eyes, chucking and saw that Chrissy and Chuch must've REALLY hit it off because then they were standing up, Chrissy curtsies to Chuck then they're dancing.

So I assumed it was Freddork and my turn to dance.

Kinda smirking, I put my arms around him. Sure, it was still awkward, and sure, maybe my hair was still straight but I was wearing jeans, for ham's sake. Anyways, we kinda sunked into it, just like last time at the real prom.

"So, did you really plan this?" I asked curiously. How did someone like Freddork find to do something so cunning and romantic?

"Yep." he said. I looked at him with the same look my mom would give me if she asked me 'Did you hide ham in your sidetable again?'. He shrugged and said "Okay, maybe Shannon, Valerie and Shelby came up with the idea. But whatever, you get the idea."

I shook my head ironically.

"Well, it was still pretty..undorkish of you to do this." I admitted.

"And...?"

"And for everything else you've done." I said, even though I was rolling my eyes, I was honest. I mean, do you think someone like my ex boyfriend, Pete, would do the same thing?

"You know what? Just listen to the song. There's a new song."

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

"Yeah...it's pretty romantic..." I said, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. This might be one of the first times I've made him be the man of the relationship. So I could tell he was happy. I had to give up my pride for one brief moment, but you know what? What I'm about to say is cheesier than Cheese Puffs, but the boy's smile made it all worth it.

**_No One's POV_**

_Later that night..._

Freddie and Sam were at the Benson's appartment. In less than a week, they're going to be in California together. The Bensons and Puckettes were taking a vacation. So Freddie and Sam were just chilling in the appartment, as their parents talked and talked.

Valerie and Jonah was with them though. Surprisingly enough, the foursome became good friends. They might also come with them to California, if their parents allow. And like their parents, they were jut talking.

Until Mrs Benson called Sam to come to the kitchen. They all assumed it was something important, so they decided to go with her.

"Sam, remember when you finally sold Frothy, you were begging me for a dog?" Lisa Puckett told her daughter.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you just got cleared of a death here, so me and Mrs Benson here thought it would only be fair if..." before she finished, Lisa Puckett pulled out a basket with a blanket over somethking, "If we gave you something before it might be too late." she smiled.

The four looked at each other, surprised, "No way..." Sam told herself, she took the blanket off and saw an adorable puppy Yorkshire Terrier. Its fur was almost spiked, brown and black. Sam picked it up delicatley. Everyone knew she was happy. There was only 3 times they saw her smile. 1, when she first ate ham, 2, when she and Freddie started going out and the third was when Missy was sent to SCMI.

"Yes way..." Lisa smirked.

"Oh, my gosh, look at that little cutie!" Valerie said, caressing the pup's head.

"It's a male. A female dog at the pound died while giving birth to this cutie, but the other 4 she gave birth to died. So, it survived a death. And it should start living...just like you." Lisa smiled.

"Oh my God, mom, thank you so much!" Sam said, giving the dog to Valerie for a second, then hugging her mom.

"Aww....it looks so much like Freddie...." Sam joked.

"So you think I'm cute?" Freddie smirked.

"Son, don't push your luck." Westley joked. Mrs Benson would normally not approve of such taunting but it was a silly moment, so she smiled.

Everyone noticed, though, Jonah wasn't budging.

"Come on, Russell, you can't tell me this face doesn't make you go aww?" Valerie said, putting the dog in front of Jonah's face.

"Nope, it's just a dog...." Jonah said.

"Come on, Jonah, Sam gave up her tough pride, why can't you?" Freddie said. "Yeah!...Hey, I did not completely give up my pride. I just have a heart! I don't show it, but I cannot resist the face!" Sam claimed. The dog started whimpering and Jonah couldn't stand it, "Aw, look at its cute wittle witsy bitsy fwace...." Jonah said, making weird faces at the puppy.

"Well...I wasn't THAT mushy..." Sam said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, everyone heard a knock on the door. Freddie opened it and it was Spencer and Carly.

"Hey, do you guys have any sug-WHOA, look at that cute dog!" Spencer said, going near the dog and caressing its head.

"Aw, it's cute!" Carly said, about to approach the canine, until she remembered what Sam said and stood her ground.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other, and smiled.

"You can come, Carls." Freddie told her. Carly smiled at stroke the pup's fur. The adults were surprised that Sam was letting Carly do this, but respected her desicion.

"What's it's name?" Carly asked.

"You know...we haven't thought about it." Sam said. "I have an idea! If we take a walk we could name it after something it does!" Valerie smiled.

"But honey, it's the middle of the night!" Mrs Benson exclaimed.

"I'll come with them." Spencer suggested. They gave them a puppy dog look, and when that wouldn't work they put the pup's face aswell. Maybe Carly couldn't be trusted...yet. But Spencer could, and everyone knew that.

"All right." they said. Sam let the dog on the floor and it started running around the apartment. Under tables, under chairs, everywhere.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Jonah said, fallowing the pup. He was the fastest boy in gym and he had a hard time chasing it. Sam, Freddie, Valerie, Jonah, Spencer and Carly tried to fallow and catch the dog, even the adults started to chase the dog around the Benson house.

"A pup that's fast? Mom, you picked a dog that runs fast and I'm too lazy to even walk?!" Sam screamed, fallowing the dog. Suddenly, Sam tripped over a table foot.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, grabbing Sam, both of them ended up falling on each other and tripping everyone who was running for the pup.

No one got hurt, but the dog finally got tired and jumped on Sam's arms. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh, my. Well, that was fun. You kids run along and I think..you'll need this." Westley scratched his head, giving them a leash, "Hey, the Pet Shop is still open. You can ask them to make you a name tag."

"Okay." they all said. Sam quickily put the leash on the pup. Before they left, Carly stayed at the back.

"Um...maybe I-I should stay." she said nervously tugging her sleeve.

"Carly, you want us to be friends again right?" Sam said. "Yes...." Carly whispered.

"How do you expect that to happen if you're so closed?" Sam asked.

"I guess...I don't deserve it." Carly crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"And I deserve this cute pup? I deserve this...let's face it, dorky but caring boyfriend?" Sam smiled at Freddie, who smiled back, "No. But I got a second chance, might as well make the best of it and try to make myself deserve it." Sam said.

"Wow...that was really wise...you said that yourself?" Freddie asked jokingly.

"Shut up, dork..." Sam laughed. "Come on." she said.

Carly just smiled and fallowed along.

"You know the dog can probably run for miles and miles." Carly said, bending down and stroking the dog's face.

"Wait...say that again...." Sam said.

"Uh...miles and miles?" she asked.

"Miles!" Sam said looking at Freddie, "Miles can be his name!"

Everyone smiled, knowing that was a good idea.

So they got lil' Miles a red collar with a round dog tag.

I can't say what'll happen to Sam and Carly's friendship. And Sam couldn't tell if she was even ready to forgive Carly yet, but she was willing to give her a chance.

About 3 things Sam was certain. And no, those 3 things don't include someone being a vampire.

1, Sam will always have other friends, if not Carly.

2, Sam would always love Miles no matter how fast he was and how slow she was.

3, Sam knew that she'll always love Freddie. No matter how much of a dork he is.

So Sam's life was pretty much fixed. She was fully convinced nothing else could go wrong in her life. As she walked happily down the street, she held Freddie's hand, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, just to remind him how thankful she is of what he's done. But, just as she expected, he blushed. Sam knew that Freddie was still a little shy when it came to kissing, but she wouldn't have it any other way. After all, she loved the dork for whoever he was, just as long as he loved her for everything she is.

Sadly, there was one thing Sam didn't think of, because she thought it was all over.

_Meanwhile, at Seattle Children Medical Institution_

Missy was alone in a cold, white room. It was a black night and the moonlight was as harsh as ever. Her hair stood in her way and her white clothes were uncomfortable and the room was pure cold sterile.

A deep black thirst for revenge came up in her heart. She got out of her bed, and opened her suitcase. She found a Sam doll, that was probably from iCarly merchendise that her sister bought. Missy eyes widened. She grabbed a pair of scissors that was tucked away in the suitcase and slowly cut the doll's head off. The cotton fell off the body. Slowly, and gently, and if this were real, it would be painfully. Missy started to cackle.

When the doll's head was off, she grabbed the head and body and threw it out th window. Her sinister, cold eyes darted to her pillowcase. She walked zombie-like near her pillowcase and grabbed a picture that was tucked inside of it. A picture of Freddie was there, again. At the prom, besides Sam. She ripped the picture off and threw Sam's part of the picture out of the window. She kept Freddie's picture, though, and stroke his face, his smiling, happy face.

"Soon, Freddie...we'll be together. Just you wait, my dear. I'll be out of here in time to save you...I promise."

_The End_

* * *

**XxSamLovesConversexX: OMG THE END? MISSYS GONNA BE BACK?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**

**Anyways lol no its not the end, my freundes! lol that means friends in german. I'm on a writer's block so I invite you, the reviewers, to help me think of a new plot for Part 2 of this! Winner will be named 'cowriter' lol nice**

**When I find an idea for the sequel, I'll post it up here. Or a trailer or something.  
**

**PS: If you wanna see a pic of Miles, go to my profile!**

**See ya!**

**Hope you guys find ideas!  
**


End file.
